


Blue Collar. { HIATUS }

by SansationalCipher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Puns, Death play??, Degradation, Dom Sans, Double Penetration in One Hole, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Lots of Cursing, Minor Alphys/Undyne, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Papyrus is mean, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sans can be rude, Shy Flowey, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, When the plot comes it'll hit you like a bag of rocks, pet kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansationalCipher/pseuds/SansationalCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An urgent announcement cut off their TV show.</p><p>[ This just in! The king has declared to have all humans sent to a new impound if their soul has been tattered with or worse. Not only that but they are for sell! ]</p><p>The broadcaster said with a toothy grin, the camera panning to the worn down and nearly drained of life humans.</p><p>Papyrus shook his head in disapproval. </p><p>"I'm going to bed this is nonsense--" But before he could finish his sentence and attempt to stand up, Sans looked over at him. </p><p>"i want one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human impound.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction it's a pretty short first chap. Just wanted to see if people liked this idea. Enjoy! Let me known if you see any mistakes, (Theres probably a bunch.)

Snowdin.

 

  
It was late in the evening as Papyrus and Sans sat on the couch, their skulls illuminated by the television. Papyrus seemed occupied to the least as for Sans he was half asleep, that was until an urgent broadcast cut off the show they were watching. Causing Sans to groan and open his eye socket to see what the ruckus was about.

  
  
[ This just in! The king has declared to have all humans sent to a new impound if their soul has been tattered with or worse. Not only that but they are on sell! ] The broadcaster said with a toothy grin, the camera panning to the worn down and nearly drained of life humans.  
  
"I'm going to bed this is nonsense--"  
But before he could finish his sentence and attempt to stand up Sans looked over at him, "i want one."

  
"Sans, you've got to be kidding me. Just look at them they're weak and pale! If the king doesn't want them neither do I."

  
"oh c'mon papyrus, don't you think we'd have a skele- **ton** of fun with one?" He said with a wink and flinched when Papyrus growled in response.

"I'm off to bed, I'll think about getting one of them. But don't get your hopes up."  
Sans held up two fingers lazily in response as if to say he wouldn't, but he was a bit excited. He could use some kinda stress relief around here.  


* * *

  
  
~ Your POV. ~  
  
It was cold. Cold and dark.  
  
You groaned lightly sat up, a palm reaching up to nurse your throbbing head, "Where am I..?" You whispered, all you could remember was a flower.. a weird goat woman.

Then complete darkness. "Hey, psst.. hey!" A quiet voice could be heard close by, you turned to see a woman who looked beyond battered and tired. "The monsters, they'll beat you if you don't keep quiet."

  
Monsters..?  "This.. can't be real? I'm dreaming right?" You said yourself with wide eyes. Monsters aren't real.. right? You questioned silently to yourself and couldn't process in your head what was going on— Oh.

That's right you fell.. or did you throw yourself down? It didn't matter now, you had bigger things to worry about. Like how you were going to get out of here. "My head.." You whined to yourself and tried to crawl forward only to realize there was a chain on your ankle. Restraining you from getting to close to the bars of the cage.

"Damn.." You cursed lightly and scooted back, you back pressed up against the cold stone wall.. you were drifting off into the darkness again, the only thing that seemed soothing right now.  
  
You were awakened by a loud BANG BANG BANG. Against the bars, some furry tall monster wearing, what seemed to mimic a security uniform, pounded his stick against the bars of your cage and the others around you as well.

  
More groans could be heard all around you as other humans were woken up. "I need ya up n’adam, ready for display."

Display? You thought still trying to wake up, now that it was bright enough you could tell you were wearing what looked like a potato sack. No bra. No panties. Great.

  
The woman next to you was dragged out of her cage, a collar now wrapped around her neck, and a chain attached to it, the security guard monster tugged at it to get her moving.

"C'mon we don't have all day!" The woman stumbled along and was taken out the door. You were so focused on them you hadn't realized that a different reptilian monster was unlocking your cage. "

You're next up for display girly." You scooted back to the corner of your cage, "D-Don't touch me.." you stuttered and his hand reached out for your arm  grabbing it and yanking you forward, "I'm sure you'll be alright, you ain't so bad looking I'm sure you'll get a good home."

He laughed, and strapped a collar around your neck despite your fighting and squirming, "L-Let go!" He ignored you, he'd dealt with this more times than he could count.

Yanking at the chain you were forced out to your cage and your knees scraped against the cement. Leaving you hissing in pain and and standing to your feet, following the monster to the same door the woman was headed to.  
  
Your heart was thumping, your hands shaking, where were you going? What did they mean by display? Your head wouldn't stop thinking about what your fate was going to be and why it lied behind this door out of all things.

As the door creaked open, you were temporarily blinded by the light, when you came to you saw a variety of monsters looking at the other humans who were taken out of their cages for 'display'.

All of them chained up to a post and their hands tied together so they wouldn't try anything while they were examined by monsters.

  
Your mouth was agape. Humans weren't.. they weren't pets!? Or so you thought.

 

* * *

 

  
~ Sans POV ~

  
  
"thanks papyrus, I'll make sure you get to rattle their bones first." Well, I have to cheer up the big brute somehow, I thought to myself.  
"Yes, Yes." He replied with a scoff.

We both entered the impound to see the humans on display he went one way I went another, none of them were really great to look at, they really were battered like the king said, I was beginning to regret getting my ass off the couch just to be greeted with disappointment. That was until I saw _her._

"hm, you don't look as bad as the others." I say looming over the girl, she didn't say anything. She didn't even seem to want to look up at him, and I was having none of that. I grabbed her by the jaw roughly, "look here, don't you have any manners? i'm talkin' to you."

The girl's eyes had fear in them, just how I like it. "that's better,” I move her head from side to side getting a better look, she didn't seem as battered as the others maybe she'd suffice.. My hand let go of her jaw to trail along the potato sack in attempts to look down her makeshift shirt and see what I was working with.— I was cut off by the feeling of saliva on my cheek bone.

Did she just spit on me? I yank my hand away and instinctively strike her across the face, "shit," He chuckled deeply. "look what you made me do kid.. and I promised papyrus he'd get the first hit. never was good with promises anyway.."

She didn't seem to be listening, her eyes were wide and the mark on her cheek was becoming even more noticeable, she was hissing in pain tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hey! Hey! No touching the merchandise, they're already beat up as it is!" The furry monster said with groan.  
"heheh, don't get your panties in a knot.."  


 

 

"i'm getting this one."


	2. New Owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah you guys! You're seriously blowing me away with the hits and kudos. ;w; Thank You! So here's another chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully there aren't as much errors in this one. Remember feedback is always welcomed.

You heard wrong, right?!

 

Your hand remained on your cheek, the pain still lingered, skeleton hands were nowhere near compared to humans. You feel a strange sensation in your stomach, and a hotness below.. were you seriously getting off to his man handling? C'mon [Y/N] you're better than this! You thought yourself with reddened cheeks.

Looking up at them both, the skeleton had struck up a conversation with the monster about buying you, meanwhile you got a better look at him. He sure was big boned.

Literally.. the skeleton wore a black thick black jacket with and a dark red turtleneck under it. Which seemed weird since he was also wearing black gym shorts that had a single yellow stripe on each side, with red and yellow sneakers to match. Was it winter on his torso and summer on his legs? It was best not think about it.

 

You were already confused enough about everything already. Snapping out your thoughts and back to reality, you saw them at desk that was a few feet away, he seemed to be signing some paperwork?

Another taller skeleton was pacing over to them, “Sans, why didn't you tell me you already found one you liked!?” He said in a somewhat agitated tone. Sans? So that was his name.. he seemed a little tense when the taller skeleton came around you wondered why that was. “sorry bro, guess she was more bone-afide then I expected her t’be.

” “Sans, you're really pushing it. Where is she?” Papyrus asked, and sans pointed to you on the left side of the pound. And suddenly all the attention was on you, “The heck are you guys looking at..?” you muttered under your breath.

 

The skeleton paced over to you then crouched down to glare at you, swatting your hand away to see what you were hiding beneath your palm. The still throbbing bruise on your face was revealed, Papyrus groaned, though he didn't even care to make a comment she just further examined you.

“What the hell, can you talk?” He said noting how quiet you were. “oh yeah, she can talk.. and spit.” Sans said with a glare, the red pinpricks in his sockets dead on you.

“You're finished with the paperwork?” He stood upright glancing at his brother, “yeah.” Sans crouched and his hands got close to you again, you back away slightly.

Still he grabbed the chain that was connected the collar and to your neck, yanking you forward, nearly hitting his skull. “look here ya filthy human, you should be lucky I'm even putting my hands on you.”

He snapped. “W-Whatever..” You finally say, and looked to the side, as he used the chain as a makeshift collar.

 

You stood up to avoid getting dragged again by the collar as you got up you felt the breeze below. It was embarrassing not have oanties on whether they knew you did or not.

Your thighs rubbed against each other, that feeling still boiling in your stomach but you tried to push those thoughts away. As you looked up Sans permanent smile had became a somewhat smirk?

You quickly looked away. It was as if he knew exactly what you were thinking. He leaned in close, “i thought you filthy before, but i can see you’re dirtier than i imagined human.”

He said in almost a soft growl a shudder sent down your spine merely from the depth of his voice-- his yanking on the chain snapped you out of it, he was already walking forward so you followed only to see he was taking you over to a desk that had different accessories that would usually be for dogs or cats.

 

Your mouth was agape and staring at the accessories. “What the..?” You scratch your neck the collar was a bit uncomfortable. “can I switch this out for a blue collar?” Blue? Thought, really seemed to throw off his entire Gothic color scheme he had going, it's not like you had a say in it anyway.

Sans asked and the clerk and he nodded, you just now noticed that he was about a head taller than you. Way to make him more intimidating.

Sans to got the other collar along with chain and took them off of you, you took not even the tiniest step back and Papyrus was behind you, his hands now resting on your shoulders, “I hope you weren't planning on leaving human,” a nervous chuckle escapes your lips, as you spoke between your gritted teeth. “N-No.. of course not.” Sans stepped a bit closer so he could put the new blue and studded collar around your neck, a lighter black leash was connected.

A sigh escaped your lips. Back with the collar again, the first hadn't been off for less than two minutes. “that's better, what do you think pap?” He just nodded in approval, he still had some regrets about adopting a human.

But what was done was done. You were sold to.. monsters. Right. Still wrapping your head around that.

 

 

“let's go sweetheart.” You cringed at the pet name, “I have a name..” You said under your breath , and surprisingly he responded. “then speak up and tell me what the hell it is.” You couldn't get use to his rude tone, it made your face turn up a little, “It's [Y/N]..”

He was beside you now, and since he was so close you could smell the mustard what not that seemed like his permanent smell, it wasn't too bad but it wasn't great either.. a thick skele hand trailed to your ass and gave it a squeeze, seeing you jump amused him.

“Don't. Touch me.” If this is what being their pet meant you were having none of it despite you being a little shy, you'd speak up when you have to. Sans didn't seem happy about that. He teleported in front of you without you even realizing it. His fingers wrapped around around your neck and he lifted you a few inches from the ground, both of your hands quickly went to claw at his.

The blood in your body rushed to your face, “L-Let go..” You breathed out his grip only tightened, he lowered you so you'd be face to skull. “listen, sweetheart. I _own_ you now, you belong to me. and whatever I do to you…” His voice trailed off as he kneed you in the stomach, making you gasp for air, it didn't help that he abruptly dropped you as well.

“you'll take it.” He crouched and his boney hand stroked your cheek lightly. “understand?”

 

 

You were in pain and hesitated to respond, but quickly you nodded before he could try something again, “good girl.”

“Are you two done?” Papyrus said and sighed his arms crossed. “People are staring, pick her up Sans and let's go.”

Sans glanced around and growled at him, the pinpricks in sockets had disappeared until he grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up and laid you across his shoulder as your trio headed out into the cold.

Your body shivered as the sudden change in temperature hit you. Sans could smell you from earlier, “heh.”

Your face flushed, you just remembered that you weren't wearing panties. “Don't look..” You muttered embarrassed, but tried to stay quiet.

But instead it was more like an invitation, because after you said that he glanced over and lifted your potato sack of a skirt up and tried to steal a glance but you quickly pushed the flap down.

“tch.” Sans just continued to walk, his sneakers making a crunching sound in the snow, he knew he'd have his chance once he got home.

"H-How far a-away do you guys live?” You asked after a few minutes of silence, you were shivering like crazy because of this cold but they didn't seem to care and Sans just chuckled deeply when he felt your nipples harden against his back.

"Worry not, we're nearly there human." Papyrus said in an almost reassuring tone, but it still seemed bitter.

 

Finally, a feeling of warmth washed over you as you entered the small house and Sans abruptly dropped you with a small thud.

You hissed in pain and he unhooked the leash, but left the collar on. Papyrus went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold plate of spaghetti and taking it upstairs to his room with him, not minding you both at all.

“Aren't you forgetting something..?” You said looking up at Sans, tugging at your collar lightly. “oh, you're not taking that off sweetheart. it really sends chills up my **spine** seeing you wearing that.”

A deep chuckle erupted from his chest, “i’ve never had a human before, and you look like you'll need some roughing up.” He said with a toothy smirk, his teeth looked sharp enough to cut through your skin in one quick movement.

 

Your felt the same heat from early returning and your legs quickly clasped together, “heheh.. you really are freak aren'tcha babe?” Could you even get five feet into the door without him coming onto you? You thought and scoots back slightly.

“oh no you don't.” He pounced on you so quickly that your head hit against the carpeted floor a small hiss of pain escaped your lips, you felt his breath against you.. wait he was a skeleton, how the hell..?

Before your brain could even try and process that a red slimy tongue that radiates heat slid across your neck, a soft gasp escaped your lips. “mnh,” The sound you made was encouraged by him. His tongue felt so slimy and warm.-- HIS TONGUE!?

 

You nearly shoved him off, but his boney hands pinned both of your arms down, by your wrists, on either side of your head. “are we doing this shit again?”

He asked and lapped at your neck as if getting it ready for something, he removed one hand and to trail it up your shirt, his appendage pinched at your nipple and tugged on it, along with sinking his teeth into the moist soft skin of yours , causing your back to arch against his ribcage and a cry of pain escaping your mouth.

Despite it making you cry out in pain you could feel yourself getting even more wet in between your thighs, "fuck, I can smell you.. ya like this dont you?" He said in a snarky tone.

He was moving too fast for you but he wasn't exactly as light as you expect a skeleton to be, so you couldn't just push him off. “Pl-Please Sans..” You whimpered beneath him, “who the fuck said you could call me by name?”

He growled near your ear. “I-I..” Your voice trailed off as you felt his warm tongue running along your wound, it then quickly swiped along his blood stained teeth and pulling back to look down at you, the menacing glare, “you really need to learn some manners, and I'll be more than happy to teach you.”

If his smirk could any wider it certainly would. He ascended off of you, and grabbed you from under your armpit to lift you to your feet.

 

 

 

"let's go kitten, the real fun begins now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real smut begins.


	3. Claiming you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skelefukin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sinnn. 
> 
>  
> 
> [All these hits getting ya girl kinda nervous, but thank you!!! ;w; , hope I don't disappoint too much. ]

 ~Sans POV ~ 

 

 

My room was dirty like always, like hell I had time to clean it. I was a busy guy, either wacking off, sleeping or maybe even doing my job. But that's not what mattered right now, what mattered was the trembling girl in front of me, damn her scent was strong she must be soaked under that shitty outfit of hers. “c’mere sweetheart.”

 

I say sitting at the edge of my bed, my grin proving to get wider. She hesitated and I growled, no more hesitation. Good.

Grabbing her arm I bent her over my knee, hand running up against the cloth before pushing it up to reveal her ass, and the glistening wetness she was giving off. I hum in approval and lick my teeth, “shit, you're soaked.. I'll have to deal with that later. as for now,”

 

My cold appendages lightly ran across her soft human flesh, before raising my hand and striking her ass. Causing her to jump and cry out, music to my nonexistent ears.

“mmh.. that's right,” Another strike to the same redden spot was applied, she whimpered and had seemingly tried to muffled her screams, “i wanna hear you,”

I simply say and deliver another smack but to the opposing cheek, before lightly rubbing the tender spot. Her body quaked and she yelled out my name, again.

 

“what the hell did I tell you?”I said grabbing a good bunch of her hair making her neck Crane backwards towards myself, she muttered apologies.

“its master to you, ya fuckin’ hear me?” She nods and just as he rose his hand again to deliver more he was that she was getting even more moist.

“heheh.. you slut .. look how,” My finger trailed to her welcoming slit, rubbing against it before abruptly shoving a finger entirely inside of her soaked core, causing her body to jolt and her to moan out, in which it sounded closer to a shudder, “wet you are!”

 

Immediately I began to pump them in and out a lewd squelching noise emitting from her snatch with each pump, “ya like don't ya?” There was rising heat growing in my pants, and it had to be taken care of soon.

Speeding up this process another skeletal finger was slipped inside, it was obvious due to my intense thrusting she was already getting close, “mmn, you wanna cum?” all she could seem to do was whimper in response, her hips moving a little showing just how, desperate she was.

Just as I felt her walls beginning to contact I pull away quickly, and chuckle. “not so fast.”

 

I push her off of me and onto the dirited bed instead, hooking my thumbs into the gym shorts before letting them fall and hit the floor silently. The slight red glow from my new temporary shaft illuminated her expression.

“heh. you seem surprised, well I don't **tendon** to fuck humans often either. to be honest it seems like we'll both have a new experience, huh?” He replied with a dark chuckle.

 

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

Damnit.. you were so close, your body still ached for release and if you weren't to embarrassed to touch yourself in front of him you would've done so by now.

Glancing over at him, your breaths were still shallow. Then his pants dropped, a red nearly transparent shaft was connected to his pelvis, he could read your expression clearly. “heh, you seem surprised, well I don't **tendon** to fuck humans often either. to be honest it seems like we'll both have a new experience, huh?”

Sans said in a nonchalant tone, that pun was terrible. “W-Well I didn't expect.. I mean you're a skeleton..” Your voice trailed as he stepped closer, the ecto cock bouncing slightly with each step.

 

“i want you on all fours like the dog you are sweetheart.” You bit your lip, if you weren't on the bordering on climaxing there may have been a little fight in you, but you just needed to get off.

Positioning yourself on your hands and knees you glanced back at Sans who was working his hand up and down his thick girth as if you were moving too slowly.

 

A small whine escaped your lips, “you're really asking for it, aren'tcha?” his fingers lightly rubbed against your wet and messy lower lips, but not for your pleasure exactly. He trailed his wet fingers up to your rear hole, lubing it up.

 _Nononono_. Not there. You thought to yourself, and he must've felt you tense up because he slammed your head onto the mattress and left your ass sticking up in the air.

 

The smell of mustard and BO filled your nose, “didja really think you were going to finish first? no. I bought you for a reason.” You felt two of his appendages sliding into your rear hole for a few seconds he moved them in and out, but soon began to scissor his fingers there to spread you out.

“Ma.. Master I've, hnn.. n-never had anything back there beforeee…” Your voice hitched and dragged out. “good, I'd love **tibia** the first to ravage the hell outta ya.” How could he still make puns in this situation..?

 

Another groan escaped your lips and he finally pulled away, watching your hole slightly agape, he was on his knees now. Rubbing the thick and slightly slimy tip against your puckered hole for a few seconds before pushing forward. “S-Slower..” You squeaked out, and he only chuckled in response.

“what's the problem? sound like you got a _stick up your ass_.” And with one swift movement he did the exact opposite of what you even asked, he was buried to the hilt in your ass and your fists clenched at the mattress, “fuuck.. you're so tight back here.”

 

He grunted as he began to move, occasionally rubbing your sopping wet and tender slit to use as lube, he was practically leaning over your,huffing and grunting in your ear as you whimpered and moaned under him in response.

Suddenly you heard a voice downstairs, did someone just break in? You tensed up, making the passage he was thrusting through even tighter, “sh-shit..” he groaned but his hips didn't cease to move, “M-Master.. did you.. nnhg.. h-hear that?”

 

His speed was picking up, he must've been getting close. Good for him you're stuck under him, still on edge and even this didn't seem to be pushing you, “R-Really I think--” “shh.. it was probably the, mmnh! the wind..”

Your body rocked back and forth, the slaps of his pelvis against your ass became louder and so did your moans he wanted more, he growled and clawed at either side of the mattress, “fuuuckk!”

He made sure to bury himself completely inside of you, his hands holding your hips to him so you couldn't escape as a rush of warm red cum filled your ass to the brim.

 

If the cum found a spot, it wouldn't leak out and trail down your trembling legs and onto the mattress, adding to the mess it was…— BOOM. Someone crashed through the door Imediately as Sans had literally just finished filling you.

The figure stood at the door towering over you both. “So you really did go out and get yourself a human? YOU LAZY SHIT!” Sans pulled out of you, leaving you in that position as he went to pull up his shorts, “sup, undyne. the hell are you doing in my room?”

He simply asked as if you weren't there oozing his cum. “I can do what I want! You can't expect me not to come and check out your new pet human.” Oh.. Great.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

Sweet release, I held her hips to make sure she couldn't escape me trying to mark my territory by filling her to the brim, seeing her drooling expression only made another thick rope of my cum shoot into her body, fuck.

Humans were pretty nice.. I already knew Undyne was here but that wasn't going to stop me from climaxing, and definitely didn't mean I'd have to make myself presentable for him either.

 

I knew if it wasn't for the fact that your soul was too weak, he'd be here to take it. But there was different look in his eye a predotsry look. He wanted some didn't he?

I chuckled and looked over to see the girl curled up in a ball now. “her name is [Y/N]. she was pretty cheap for a human, heheh guess getting people off might be all she’s good for.. ” She seemed to be tired and embarrassed of being exposed so much to Undyne.

Though her face got even darker when I spoke of her in such a degrading manner. I really did pick the right human didn't I? Little freak.

 

I turned back to Undyne, who's stare couldn't be less decipherable “undyne, i ain't stupid if you want a turn with her all ya hafta do is ask, you know I have the heart to share. sometimes.”

I saw [Y/N] tense up when I mentioned sharing, the fear on her face made this even more worth the try, then before.

 

“in fact.” I stand up and close the door behind undyne who was already removing his armor, “i think she can handle both of us, what do you think?” the pinpricks of red beady lights were gone as I spoke us both towering over the girl now.

She looked at us as if we were crazy, sure I just got off but I never said I was done? Monsters and humans are different, and so is our metabolism.

 

“Hell yeah! I like your thinking Sans!” he said enthusiastically and pretty loud, loud enough to make Papyrus who was in the next room bang on the wall obnoxiously, causing all of us including Undyne to jump in surprise.

I toned down a little, when Papyrus was mad it didn't end well. And I for one wouldn't know that better than anyone.

 

"KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE IS ACTUALLY USING THEIR BED FOR SLEEPING!" Papyrus yelled and shuffled a little. 

 

Undyne couldn't help but chuckle, as did I. "what?" I questioned Undyne who seemed to be eying you in judgmental way, I look down and see your bruised body and shrugged, "couldn't help myself. she was practically jumping my bones Undyne."

I say in a amused tone, and he wasn't having it, "She was under you. Whatever, I'll give her some monster candy.." Undyne crouched next to her, running a finger down her side.

"After all, I want to bruise you up myself, even more so than Sans did here." Her body quivered and she squirmed in anticpation as whispered to her, Oh he wasn't going to have all the fun.

 

 

 

 

"is that a challenge?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you're in a pickle. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Sorry to cut you short, but I wanted to leave it on a lil cliffhanger.]


	4. Double Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sin and jealous Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't thank you guys enough for the hits kudos and nice comments! Thank you thank you thank you! :*
> 
>  
> 
> [Sorry for any errors, kinda tired while working on this chapter.]

* * *

~ Your POV ~

 

“Candy? ...How the _heck_ is candy suppose to help in this situation?” You ended up saying out loud and they both looked at you in sync.

“i was beginning to think I actually broke you already. i was about to go get my refund.” He said in an amused tone.

Undyne rolled his eyes, as you sat up his scaly finger hooked under your blue studded collar to get a good look at you. “Yeah. Candy. Did you forget you're down here with monsters and magic?”

Probably not because I got sold to skeletons, and have been used as toy so far, is what you _wanted_ to say.

“And?” He smelled like fish, musky fish. Bleh. He seemed to still be busy checking you out and you were staring back, for an intimidating fish like monster he was pretty cute and damn muscular-- no. You shouldn't be thinking about that. This guy is in with Sans, it's obvious what he wants from you.

“It heals you, so we can fuck you up again human..” His voice trailed off to a soft whisper in your ear.

“heh, and we'll have fun doing it.” In the pit of your stomach you felt a strange sensation again, shit. If they found out that you were already getting turned merely from their words.. well who knows what they'd do.

“Eat it.” He pushed the candy into your mouth, it didn't taste like human candy. It was tangy and bitter and the flavor kept changing, but you saw your bruises disappear.

Sans disappeared too, reappearing behind you his arms around your waist the red tongue of his already licking up your neck and making you shudder.

The smell of mustard and bodily fluids filled your nose with him so close.

Undyne lifted your legs off of the ground, and propped them at his waist, your sopping crotch pressed against his.

Luckily Sans was nearly the same height as Undyne or else this would have been much more uncomfortable than it already was.

Undyne’s parts were covered by boxers, but you could definitely feel the growing bulge against your skin.

His large hands squeezing at your thighs tightly, “Damn humans are soft..” he grinds against you, causing a moan to slip from your lips.

“Jeez, let me get my boxers off first bitch.” Undyne said obviously amused at the fact that you were so sensitive.

Sans was busy growling behind you, also grinding against your ass, the heat from his red tool making your rear feel warm.

The fish monster had wiggled from his boxers, his abnormally ribbed shaft was standing tall and proud. Rubbing against your puffy lower lips eagerly.

You tensed and your hips buckled as a warm wave of your feminine juices had washed over his shaft.

Ever since Sans denied you, you've been needing release and merely that set you off.

A snarl escaping Undyne’s mouth, “Oh, look. I already made her cum..~” He said not ceasing his rubbing.

“oh, i know you aren't fucking falling for him now are ya?” Sans said in almost a jealous tone, he shoved the tip of his own pole inside your puckered hole again.

“Saa-- Mmn.. Master…!” You quickly corrected yourself, back arching slightly, “that's right, don't forget who owns you.” But before he could go any further Undyne had began pushing into your wet contracting core.

“Hoo, Hoo! I hit the jackpot, you haven't used this hole yet Sans? Heh, fuckin’ loser.” Undyne mused and your mouth was agape.

A small mewl turned into a louder yelp, your walls were forced apart to let the other monster in.

If Sans seemed jealous before, that was just the tip of the iceberg. “who the fuck said you could take her virginity before me? _i_ bought her.”

Yours legs slightly squirmed and moved, almost throwing Undyne off and resulting in him clawing at your thigh, breaking the skin, “Ow, D-Damn it..!” You squeaked.

“So what? I don't have time for your lazy ass.” The redhead said and bucked forward another few inches shoved inside, he groaned in pleasure as you gasped.

You felt boney fingers enter your mouth while they had the chance. “shut up. if I hear you moan again from his cock i _fuckin swear._.” He growled and you whimpered.

Wasn't he the one who suggested this?

You felt Sans pull out of your rear hole and try to prod at the same hole Undyne was in, “A-Are yoush ..crazshy...!?” You tried to speak against his appendages that were still in your mouth.

He seemed to be fixated on your tongue, ignoring the jumbled mess of words you tried to speak.

“Sans what the hell are you doing? I was here first!” The fish snarled and Sans growled in response, pushing the tip inside and you cried out in pain, your eyes becoming glassy.

“Aahg.. pl-pleash..!” You begged and drooled slightly, “it's not nice .. to talk with your mouth full..” He chuckled deeply.

Sans wasn't all the way inside, but he still began to thrust the few inches he managed to get in there.

“mnh, fuck.. take it.” He sounded like an animal behind you, his teeth grazed against your neck before nipping at the skin and breaking it. The few drops of blood were quickly swiped up by his tongue.

“Damn it, Sans you're ruining this, Hhn, for me!” Undyne said, but was still thrusting himself, the vice grip on your thighs were sure to leave bruises.

You body bounced up and down slightly with each uneven thrust into your filled core. Your cheeks stained with tears. Each rib of the redhead’s abnormal shaft rubbed against your tender walls.

Causing you to twitch and groan, luckily Sans could barely decipher anymore if you were moaning because of him or Undyne.

“shit, babe..!” Sans had somehow pushed more of himself inside your toes curled and you clawed slightly at his jacket.

“Fuck yes!” Undyne said with a toothy smirk, a hand of his let go your leg to rub your clit in circular motions, at a swift pace only adding to all the other feelings you had boiling inside of you.

“Yesshh!” In the heat of the moment you found yourself moaning out as well, while both of them were sweating and grunting pushing you beyond your limits. Stretching you to the point that you even felt a bit numb in certain places.

“mhn, you ready for another load [Y/N]?” The skeleton said into your ear, you only moaned in response, “oh, don't get **nippy** with me. answer.” He said, removing his hand from your mouth to pinch and twist your nipple instead, “Y-Yes, Yes!!” You whined and squirmed again.

If you hadn't been so caught up in the moment you would've caught that horrible pun in its act.

“Mmhn, Damn human I'm at my limit as well!” Undyne said biting his lip, they both moved in and out of you like jackhammers for another good several seconds.

Sans stopped first and stuffed as much of himself as he could into you and let his load loose, you road out your own climax to this. Your body twitched as you felt the steamy cum fill your lower lips.

It quickly began to seep from the cracks that were left, you panted and gasped as Undyne buried himself as far as he could as well.

Spurting out his own creamy substance into you, he groaned in relief as he finally reached the conclusion to his thrust.

“good girl.” He praised you for taking them both, you felt his tool dissipate into thin air and Undyne slid out of you.

Your hole felt a little lonely, but a lot of relief now that it was finally given a rest.

You didn't even want to think about the pain that would probably greet you in the morning after being handled so roughly between the two of them.

Sans laid you onto messy mattress of his, at this point. Messy or not you were grateful to lay on it.

Your eyes were half lidded and you felt them about to droop down and completely shut.

“hey.” Sans lightly slapped your cheek a few times to make your eyes open, “eat this before you pass out. your HP is low.” He said slipping his fingers into your mouth.

You felt that same bitter and tangy taste on your tongue, and the last thing you remember was the clanking sounds of Undyne putting his armor back on and the silhouette of Sans.

 

* * *

 

 

~Sans POV~

 

She really took one for the team. She didn't seem as weak as the impound made her look. Speaking of that I wonder what her soul looks like..

My thoughts didn't dwell on that too long. “alright hurry up, the smell of fish in here is already bad enough.” I say rushing Undyne out.

“Maybe I should get myself one of those humans, heh. She was better than I thought she'd be.” He said with a smirk, standing at Sans door.

“yeah, well I doubt you'll find any other human like her.” I went to close the door and Undyne had put his foot in between the door. “and don't expect me to share again, I don't have the **heart** to do that another ti—

“Don't you go and get attached Sans.” Undyne cut me off, his expression seemed serious, I was silent before a mocking scoff was heard.

“get the hell out of the way. I ain't fucking stupid.” I slam the door shut, and glance over my shoulder at her.

I waited until I heard Undyne leave, and teleport to the living room to grab the leash to her collar. And arrive in my room again a few seconds later.

Kicking my shoes off, I removed my jacket as well. Laying it in the pile of other clothes that surrounded the room.

I hook the leash to her collar and wrap it around my palm a few times, just in case she tried to leave the room before I had a chance to wake up. If she woke up before I did that was.

I threw myself onto the bed that ended with a soft thud, glancing over at her before hesitating to put a small blanket over her naked trembling body. All I could do was stare for a moment.

Damm, she even looked good in her sleep.. fear still drawn all over face. I could Jack off to that and leave her in more cum before she woke up. A ball gag would fit her well too..

I let go of the blanket and let it drop on her, turning on my side to get comfortable.

But I'm too lazy.

 

 

 

 

Maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows that the reader will be thinking when she wakes up?


	5. A bit of this, a bit of that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you squint you can see the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! You guys are literally my Muse, feedback helps a lot!

~ Your POV ~

 

You blink a few times and groaning lightly and shifting to your side.

Vaguely remembering what happened last night, you weren't exactly sure if you wanted to remember everything.

Surprisingly you didn't feel too bad, the bruises and bite marks had disappeared. Maybe he gave you more candy before you went to sleep?

“Hmmn..” You hummed slightly and looked next to you.

Sans was facing you, his sockets shut somehow.. The way monsters worked was still a mystery to you.

He actually seemed less scary when he was sleeping, but you couldn't spend your time staring. This could be a chance to escape!

Standing up you wrapped the blanket around yourself, it didn't cover too much but it'd have to do.

Took about three steps forward, but nearly fell over due to the restraint of the collar, “Nuts.” you looked down at and went to unhook it.

And immediately your hand retreated and you hissed in pain, “What the..” there was a glowing lace of red on the hook.

Magic. Great. You follow the leash to see that Sans had it wrapped around his hand. He was holding it tightly, you sighed and looked around.

Your stomach grumbled, and you hugged it as if that would make it stop. Even if he was asleep it was still embarrassing. “He's got to have something to eat in here..”

Bingo, in his coat pocket was half a hot dog. Why was it there? Who knows you needed it.

You held the blanket around you and crawled towards the pile of clothes reaching for it desperately, your fingertips ..

 

Just..

 

 

 

 

 

 

About to…

 

 

 

 

 

“never thought I'd see a full moon in the daytime.”

 

Sans said, lazily resting his head on his propped up hand.

You froze, the blanket was hiked up to the point that your ass was in plain sight. Just your luck.

Swiftly you spun around and sat down on the floor, “I-I was hungry okay..!?” You say with a flushed face and glanced away from him.

“oh yeah? well I thought you'd be pretty full from last night.” He noted with a lazy wink.

“I'm serious.. I need clothes too, you don't expect me to just walk around the house naked do you?”

By the look of his expression, it was clear he wouldn't mind. You immediately regretted asking that question.

“hows about we go shopping?” He said while standing to his feet and scratching his boney ass nonchalantly.

“Seriously?” You asked, squinting at him, you just noticed this was the first time you saw him without his jacket on.

Yeah he looked like a skeleton but his bones were thick and looked very hard to break.

“can't keep your eyes off of me can you?” He chuckled and walked over the pile of clothes to retrieve his jacket and put on his sneakers.

By then you had glanced away, only to be yanked by your collar to face Sans who was now crouched down right in front of you.

And without saying another word he pressed his teeth against your lips, the hand with the leash in it travelled to the back of your head.

His teeth parted and his tongue abruptly slipped into your mouth, “Mmfh..!” That still surprised you, even more so since he was inside your mouth this time.

He pulled away after a few seconds of violating your tongue. You went to wipe your lips when he stood up, but you felt a force keeping your hand from doing so..

That same red glowing magic had stopped your hand. “don't.” was all he said before digging into his pocket and pulling out the hot dog from earlier.

“here.” You were about to reach for it and he smacked your hand, hard. You hissed and pulled away.

“did you fucking forget your place? open your mouth.” You hesitated for a moment but opened it and he put a piece of it in your mouth.

You chewed of course but with attitude,it only made him chuckle deeply. “good girl.”

After you swallowed you asked, “So uh, you said … something about shopping?” He went to feed you another piece.

You obliged and opened your mouth again, too hungry to even question it.

“yes. and I'm picking out your clothes.” He smirked, his single gold tooth glistening. You nearly choked on the piece of hotdog. “if I had the skin for it, I'd want you to pick out my clothes for me.”

You ignored his last comment, or was that an attempted pun. Instead you accidentally blurt out. “What!? No!”

“ _what_? i thought you fucking knew better than that sweetheart.”

Shit you should've-- A sudden rush of pain fled through your face, it hurt. It fucking hurt.

He kneed your jaw, making you fall over. You whimpered and tried to cower away, but the collar didn't let you get far at all.

The sole of his sneaker pressed against your head, and he looked down at you obviously pissed off.

“i could've let you sleep out in the cold last night, and I'm even going _out my way_ to buy you clothes.” He added pressure, but not too much.

“I'm sorry, I-I’m sorry..” You kept muttering apologies, beneath your sobs.

He finally pulls his foot away and helps you up, “shhh.” He rubbed your cheek as if he wasn't the one who caused you to cry.

You sniffed and didn't look him in the eye, he pulled away and looked through his pile of clothes to get you temporary ones. “here.”

Your eyes were still red as you grabbed them, Sans could be a real asshole when he's angry. You thought yourself and he paced towards his room door. “i ain't got all day sweetheart.”

You huff and try to tighten the shorts you had on with a string.

Why did he own mostly shorts when it's literally winter out here? Probably wasn't best not to question his antics.

You found a rubber band on the ground and used it to pull back your hair that was going in crazy different places after last night.

Sans was staring at you. Like he saw a ghost, and you swear you saw a tint of red on his cheek bones. But as soon as you saw it, it was gone.

He was about to pull you along by the leash connected to your collar, trying to act like he wasn't just staring at you.

“Wait, d-do I need the leash?” You said but tried not to sound too bossy about it. You didn't even look him in the eye.

“either that or ya gonna hold my hand. i can't risk you tryin’ to run away or any other monsters touching ya.” He said simply.

You had a choice, hold the hand of the skeleton who just beat your ass for talking back or get walked on a leash.

“I'll.. hold your hand.” Just as you took a step forward he tugged on the leash purposely to make you trip, “falling for me already?”

You rolled your eyes and got up, sliding on the poorly made shoes you had from the impound.

When you got close enough the magic vanished from the collar and he removed the leash, shoving it in his pocket. And taking your hand, tugging you along.

He wasn't exactly patient. “What was that all about..?” You questioned softly.

“what?” He didn't look back at you, and kept pulling you along.

“That red magic stuff, what is that?” you questioned and rose an eyebrow.

“think ya just answered your own question sweetheart.” He said with a chuckle, and suddenly bumped into Papyrus.

“And where are you two going?” He said with his usual stuck up expression.

“we're goin’ out, and we're going to have a **sansational** time shopping.” He winked at his brother nervously.

Papyrus groaned, “Yes, whatever. Just stay out of trouble Sans.”

“ **treble**? i quit the instruments a while ago Paps.”

You couldn't help but crack a small smile at that one, but tried to hide it. Still Sans seemed to notice, it made him feel proud til Papyrus shot him down.

“Saaannns..!” Papyrus groaned at his terrible pun and glared at him threateningly.

“w-we’re going, we're going..”

You two head out the door and into the cold, and damn was it cold. You began shivering at almost a few seconds after being out there.

“jeez sweetheart,” He noticed your stiffened buds poking out from the shirt, “are you freezing or just happy to see me?”

“Th-That’s not f-funny..” You mutter and want to hug your arms, but Sans wouldn't let you pull away from his hand.

He came to a stop and took off his coat, dropping it onto your shoulders and grabbing your hand again when you got your arms through the sleeves.

Yuck. It smelled like mustard mixed with all the scents from last night. But you were warm. “You uh.. you aren't cold?”

“heheh, the wind goes right **through** me, m’fine.”

You were quiet for a moment, “Sa-- Master..” you were still getting use to addressing him as such. He hummed in response, “Can I shower when I get back?”

“if you're good.” Was his only response. You were boiling on the inside, you couldn't stay like this for another day. He wants you to be good you'll be good.

You'll try.

“Master?” You spoke up again after a few more seconds of silence.

“what?” He sounded a little annoyed.

“Nevermind.” You almost said with an attitude and looked away.

“just ask the damn question.”

“How do you.. get back to the surface?” He tensed up slightly, squeezing your hand out of anger? Or was it sadness..?

“we need a human soul and a monster soul.” He finally said after a long pause.

“There's plenty of humans in the pound if you ask me,” You scoff lightly.

He stopped and looked back at you. “not just any human, toots. a very determined one, not a good for nothing like the ones at the impound.”

Sssss, that hurt a bit. You were quiet. But you still had questions .. what about the souls? How did they know when one was determined? What do they look like? What does--

“we’re here.” Sans seemed to perk up quite a bit.

“Oh boy..” You muttered as you both walked inside, you handed him his jacket back.

He put it on and took hold of your hand again, “Can I look around? Without uh, holding your hand?”

Sans thought for a moment and looked at you, pulling you to the side out of sight from other monsters in the store. “under one condition.”

Before you could question what that condition was, he sunk his teeth into your neck. A hand slapping over your mouth before he could even cry out in pain.

He pulls away and licks his teeth, he obviously enjoyed that. You hissed in pain and rubbed the tender spot.

“now everyone will know that you belong to someone, as much as they would like a bite of you. They'll stay away.”

You still seemed not okay, that one hurt the most out of all the times he bit you.

But at least you had a bit of freedom. You were about to walk past him to go look around and he grabbed your wrist.

“and don't even _t h i n k_ about running away.”

He said, the red pinpricks in sockets had disappeared. You quickly nodded, merely seeing that made you think that you really haven't been on his bad side yet. It sent chills down your spine thinking about it.

You trot off, and Sans heads to the lingerie part of the store. Of course.

Monsters stared at you and shied away, keeping your eyes off of them. Most of them didn't look friendly.

You went to the woman's clothing and began to browse, trying to ignore the judgmental stares.

* * *

 

~ Sans POV~

I hum to myself, looking through the skimpy lingerie. Other female monsters were giving me weird looks for even being in this section of this store. I didn't give a shit.

“hmm, I wonder how [Y/N] would look in this..” I run my hand across the red fabric of the lingerie and even bunny ears came with it. I and decide to keep looking first.

If she tried to run away, I'd hunt her down and show her real punishment.

I thought, but those thoughts began to change into something else. _I could see her face, when she was mad. Embarrassed. That smile I briefly got a glimpse of from the work of my terrible pun._

They all played back in my head like a movie.. “shit. the hell am I doing..” I question myself and turn to look over the racks of clothes to see her ponytail and forehead.

She was heading over, I grabbed the original red lingerie and ears to match that I wanted her to wear and decided to meet her halfway. She had a few shirts, pants and some really boring looking underwear.

“what the hell are these?” I say one hand behind my back, holding the lingerie. I pick up the boring black underwear that had matching bra.

“Uh, comfy undergarments?” she said as if I should know that for a fact.

“i’ve got something better sweetheart.”

I pull out the lingerie and bunny ears, holding both in either hand. Her flustered expression what priceless.

“oh don't give me that look.. seems like you don't **carrot all.”** Personally I thought that was a great one.

“You can't expect me to actually wear that.. do you?” she said and all I did was smirk. Making my answer obvious.

“how about we test it out? see how it looks on ya?” I say and place the lingers onto the pile of her other clothes. Gesturing for her to follow me.

I lead her to a dressing room, letting her go in first and I followed. “get changed.”

“With you in here?” I mentally sigh, but the smirk still plays upon my visage.

“what do you think sweet cheeks? **hop** to it.” I say and my smirk widened as she began to strip for me and went to put on the lingerie.

Damn, it hugged her body perfectly in all the right places. It seemed like she forgot the bunny ears but it was obvious she just didn't want to put them on.

“aren'tcha forgetting something, [Y/N] ?” She sighed and placed the bunny ears on her head.

I couldn't take this, a bulge build up in my shorts ..she was going to have to be ravaged right here, right now.

I grab her shoulders and and slam her against the wall behind her, not too loud to draw attention. I stare into her eyes with a predatory look.

 

 

 

 

“i heard bunnies multiply quickly, why don't we give that a test run ourselves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what'll happen next?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What the lingerie looks like; http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1qZx6JpXXXXXhXVXXq6xXFXXXg/-Chirtsmas-sexy-lingerie-Halloween-Bunny-Girl-uniform-New-Year-Women-s-Rabbit-Role-costumes-nightclub.jpg


	6. Mixed and matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and nice comments it means a lot! :D

~ Your POV ~

 

He was slightly hunched over your fairly shorter frame, his skeletal hands trailing up your sides and his skull buried in the crook of your neck.

A low growl could be heard from him, “C-Can’t this wait until we get home..” You pleaded with a flustered expression.

He only growls in response and began to lick at your wound that he made earlier. You didn't want to admit it, but there was heat growing in between your legs as well.

“There's other monsters out there for Pete's sake..” A slight gasp escaped your lips as his hand trailed to your breast.

“does look i give a shit?” He said and smirked, “besides, i can already smell you it's **breast** you just let me do my thing here..” He said with a deep chuckle.

You didn't try to fight it anymore, not only was your body giving in but so was your sense of reasoning.

A single appendage rubbed against your clothed slit, a small whimper escaping your lips.

“[Y/N] you don't know what you do to me..” You felt his bulge rub up against your leg slightly, he pulled away for a second to place his hands on your shoulders.

“W-What..?” You questioned, your lower begging for attention.

“i've never got to use that pretty little mouth of yours.” He pushed you down onto your knees.

You looked up at him, and you could tell by his expression that he definitely loving the position you were in.

“open up wide my little bunny.” He said, smirk growing wider and he dropped his shorts. Gripping his thick ectoplasmic tool he already began to impatiently rub his tip against your lips..

You opened your mouth and it all slipped in at once, causing your head to jerk back slightly, hitting the back of it against the wall.

You gagged slightly, but couldn't even move your head was stuck in between the wall and him.

“f-fuck..” He groaned and grabbed your hair just because it was there, his hips moved back and forth slowly.

As if he were savoring this moment, but even you knew that wouldn't last long, “Mmphf..” A small noise escaped your filled lips with each thrust.

He was practically drooling over you in pleasure, when a small knock could be heard at the dressing room door.

You nearly forgot where you were until you heard that, it made you tense up a little, “can't you see it's occupied dipshit?” Sans called out in a shaky, but threatening voice.

You heard footsteps get softer, noting whoever it was had walked away now. Thank God.

He pulled you forward somewhat so he could use your head as a tool instead. His other hand dropping down to hold both sides of your head moving it back and forth.

“Nnhhg.. mhhg..” You squirmed slightly under him, you were practically soaked at this point. You were fighting the urge to touch yourself again.

“mhn.. i-i'm close babe.” He said with a groan and moved her head even faster your nose lightly mashed with his pelvis causing a bit of discomfort.

“shit!!” He made sure to hold your head in place as his shaft began to pump your mouth full of his red sticky cum. He glanced down at you, taking shallow breaths, “swallow it.”

You didn't have much of a choice, you swallowed the bitter tasting cum and cringe slightly. Some still seeped from your lips and down your jaw.

He pulled away and wiped up the cum off of your jaw with his thumb, just to stick it in your mouth and made sure not to pull away until he was sure it was gone.

“i guess we're done here.” He said pulling up his shorts, and looked down at you.

Done.. done!? Was he just going to leave you like this?! That wasn't far at all!

“B-But..” Your voice trails off, you were never one to beg, especially not in this kinda situation.

“what is it? I thought you wanted to go home sweetheart?” He chuckled and waited for your response, he was obviously toying with you.

“I.. I want you..” You muttered under your breath. You couldn't believe you were succumbing to his little trick. But it couldn't be helped.

“what was that sweetheart? i couldn't **hare** ya?” Now that pun was not only a stretch, but of course at the wrong times too.

“I want you!” You said with a huff, and pounced on you, a low chuckle erupting from his chest.

“that's all I needed to hear..”

* * *

 

~Your POV~ 

 

You both exit the dressing room. You felt a bit awkward, trying to fix your hair and whatnot. Sans told you to leave the lingerie there. It was the store's problem now he says..

He held the clothes you picked out earlier to go and pay for it. The clothes were bagged and handed back to him. His free hand outstretched for yours.

Definitely wasn't going to escape that anytime soon, your warm hand curled around his skeletal ones. You almost felt him relax when you did so.

”Sooo.. did I um,-- Was I good..?” You remembered him saying if you were obedient then he'd let you shower.

“oh, you were definitely good in there.” He said said with a sharp grin, which only resulted in you blushing.

“N-Not that I mean--”

“yea. i know, and you'll need one anyway, cause we're goin’ to grillby’s for dinner.” He said and you felt the harsh cold of Snowdin was getting to you again.

”G-Grillbys?” He could see you shivering but didn't really feel like taking off his jacket again, instead he let go of your hand and slipped his arm around your waist gripping you surprisingly tight.

“here, let me show you a little trick. hold onto me.” he said looking down at you as his left socket began to flare with a red flame.

Merely that made you grab onto him tightly, he let out a soft chuckle and then once he knew he had you secure everything was dark.

 

 

Dark.

 

 

 

_Yet darker._

 

 

 

It was terrifying, it was like you couldn't breath. As if you were somewhere and nowhere at the same time.

Then you felt a gust wind and you opened your eyes, when did they even close?

You noticed you were in the living room of their house, holding onto tightly to Sans’ jacket.

“What.. was that..?” You said in a shaky tone and pulled away from him, a little flustered. Following him up to his room.

”the void.” He answered simply and went to throw the bags of clothes onto his dirty bed. “i have to pass through it when I teleport.”

“Teleport..?” You had to admit, that was pretty impressive. But it was also pretty terrifying as well.

“are you deaf?” He said and plopped onto his bed, “i guess paps is out again.” He said and lazily glanced over at you. “aren't you going to shower sweetheart? or are you itching to get dirty again?”

He winked and you, slipped off your shoes ignoring his sexual joke. Though it didn't fail to make you blush lightly.

But you definitely weren't going to pass up that offer. You headed into the bathroom closing the door behind you. It was almost like Sans was waiting for you to leave.

It was a little questionable but you needed the shower more. You undressed and noticeable marks from Sans was on your body. You sighed. How did you get in this situation again?

You decided to take off the collar too. It felt nice to finally have it off. You turn the knob on the bath and make sure the water is to your liking before stepping inside. 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

I heard the water running assumed she was busy showering now.

I pulled out a dress from the bag where the rest of her normal clothes were, “the hell is wrong with you..?” I question myself and look at it.

I was lucky she didn't notice me buy it in the first place, but thinking about how cute she'd look in it.. I couldn't help myself.

I hear the shower turn off, “shit.” I quickly scoop up the dress in my hand as she called out.

“Uh. Could you bring me some clothes?” She said from behind the door.

“uh, yeah. gimmie a minute.” I said and went to stuff the dress into my closet before getting her clothes and opening up the door.

The first thing I notice is that her body wrapped in the towel, her cheeks flushed despite the countless times I saw her naked. “ya know.. if a towel could tell jokes, it'd have a **dry** sense of humor.”

I chuckle and she sighed. I decide to let her get dressed, I grab a few mustard packs from my pocket and rip them open and let the yellow substance fall onto my tongue.

She walks out, and the smell of soap was in the air. But I notice something. “w h e r e the hell is your collar?”

I could see her tense up, I enjoyed seeing the fear in her eyes. Good, it was right to fear me. I grabbed her by the throat.

“you aren't fucking with me are you?” I say, my eyes going dark.

She gasped lightly and clawed at my hand for air, “I.. it's.. i-in the bathroom..!” She said in a strained voice and I let go.

She coughed a little and stumbled into the bathroom to get it. She returned with it on. Still a little shaken up by my outburst.

I almost felt a little guilty. I look at her and hold out my hand, “don't make that mistake again.”

She put her shoes on before taking my hand, I pulled her close and my eye began to flare red again. She gripped on tightly to me.

* * *

 

~Your POV~

 

We arrived at the place called Grillbys. Looked some kind bar of some sort.

He grinned his usual toothy grin, it was almost like he was excited about showing this place to you.

You both walked in and all the eyes were on you, “sup, grillbz.” He said and sat on the stool. The man made of fire intrigued you, “Woah..”

“whaddya want sweetcheeks? Burger or fries?” He said and you still seemed to be staring at the man made of fire, which they both didn't seem happy about.

”Uh, Burger?” You said and glanced away from their glares, he turned back to the flaming man. “you heard the gal, extra mustard for my fries.”

He must've been considerably comfortable with the place to let you walk freely, either that or they were intimidated by him.

You went over by the jukebox and noticed it didn't work, “Bummer..” Your thought out loud and turned around running into a dog like creature.

“Oh, uh sorry..” You said and it growled. Sans watched from afar, “don't do it buddy..” He said under his breath.

“Oh? A human huh?” Doggo said and grabbed your arm, “Hey, let go!” You said with furrowed eyebrows and tried to pull away.

“I do what I want.. I could use a new bitch. Have an owner?” He said, wasn't it obvious you were wearing a collar? Or was he just being an asshole?

“how about I throw a stick for ya, and you let go of my girl. Or is that bit **far fetched**?” The skeleton voice could be heard from behind and his smirk widened.

The armored dog shoved you to the side and this only made Sans even more upset. “Sans? You own her?” He laughed. “You can barely take of yourself.”

The bar seemed to be cheering this on, like they wanted some bloodshed. Grillby was busy trying to calm them down. He would have to be the one who cleaned it up afterwards after all.

Sans socket violently burned red and he clenched his fist, staring down the armored dog. 

 

 

 

 

“you’re just asking for a _**b a d t i m e**_  aren't ya shit breath?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wanna have a bad time,,,


	7. You feel like you're going to have a bad time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback guys! Always makes me want to get these chapters out faster!

You couldn't believe this.

This LARGE armored dog monster was being thrown into the tables and slammed onto the floor as if he were weightless, and Sans was doing this with only one hand.

It was actually pretty horrifying.

The dog was on the floor, bleeding from all different kinds of places and Sans stood over him, holding a table in the air with his magic.

But just before he could slam down onto the cowering dog, the bar's door swung open, “SANS. PUT THE TABLE DOWN. NOW!”

Sans froze and grinned, he dropped the table of course. But it felt on the dog cause him to whimper.

Papyrus growled, and Sans winked at him with a nervous chuckle, “you said put it down.”

He stomped over to Sans, grabbed him by the hoodie and easily swung his skeletal form into a wall causing a loud crash.

You blinked in disbelief of what had just occurred, Sans still had the grin on his face but it was obvious that it was strained.

“c-c’mon paps.. have a little **heart**..” Before Sans could even try to stand on his feet Papyrus swung his leg back and kicked him in the torso.

You swore you heard a bone snap. “You never,” he delivers another kick, “listen Sans!” Again he grabbed his hoodie and this time dragged him out into the cold.

The bar had fell silent and you scurried to your feet past all the broken and shattered things all over the bar.

You braced yourself for the cold, and went outside. Sans was lying on the ground and Papyrus was walking away.

You slowly walk over to him, in just those few moments you understood why he always seemed nervous around Papyrus.

You kneel next to him and he began to sit up, his skull had a small crack and his grin was edging towards a frown, he couldn't even look at you.

You reached out and he smacked your hand away, “we're going.” was all he said and began to walk.

Sure you could probably turn around and run away at this point without him holding your hand, or having your leash attached.

But what chance did you have out there? If anything he was your best chance of staying alive out there..

You walked behind him and muttered, “Are you okay?” he was silent, of course he wasn't okay. Anyone with two eyes could see that.

You were shivering but didn't want to pester him, luckily the bar wasn't that far from his house.

You both stepped inside and he still was silent, Papyrus most likely in his room. You followed him upstairs and into the room.

You didn't know what to say.. wait. yeah you did. You sat next to him on his messy bed and looked down at your hands. “Knock knock..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

 

 

“who's there?” he muttered but didn't make an effort to even glance at you.

“Dozen.”

 

“dozen who?”

 

“Dozen anybody want to let me in?”

 

You said and couldn't help but smile at your own joke, he turned to you before closing his eyes and laying on his back.

“you'll have to do better than that sweetheart.” He said in a slightly more relaxed tone.

“Knock knock.” You squint and stare at him.

 

“who's there?”

“Otto.”

 

“heard it before.”

 

“Sans let me finish!” You said and it was too late you didn't catch yourself that time.

You were waiting for him to get mad about you saying his name instead of ‘master.’

But nothing happened.

You looked over at him and he was still just laying there, but now those beady red pinpricks were on you instead.

 

 

“knock knock.”

 

 

 

 

“W-Who’s there..?” You said still a bit surprised he didn't mind you calling him that.

“boo.” he said and it was followed by a yawn, and him shifting a little on the bed.

“Boo who?” You realized the joke just after you already said it and smiled shaking your head.

“jeez, don't cry it's just a joke.” His grin had returned. You were.. happy? Sure he'd been rude to you and what not but you weren't exactly the one to hold grudges.

 

Plus Papyrus didn't have to be so hard on him, it made you a little angry. No, it made you very angry.

 

You glanced back over to Sans and saw he was fast asleep. For a moment you just watched him, you wondered how he breathed with no lungs.

Monsters were strange. But now that he was asleep you could inspect that crack on his head. You leaned over him and ran your hand across it.

It actually seemed significantly smaller than before, maybe he could heal himself too? You actually hoped that was the case.

Pulling away you walked towards the door, you were hungry. Maybe you could grab something from the fridge head back up before he noticed.

Slowly you tip toed out making sure not to wake him up and closed the door behind you.

Just as you were about to walk past Papyrus’ door you thought. Maybe he should apologize to Sans for what he did.

Sure Sans did kinda destroy the bar, and deserved some kinda discipline but he just went too far..

You knock on the door but it just opens, so you walk in. “Uh.. hello?” The room was dark and he was at his computer, he spun around one boney leg crossed over the other.

“Oh .. it's you.” He sighed and rolled his eyes, “What is you want?”

“Sans.. back there he was just sticking up for me y’know..” You said and tried to word this correctly.

“And I --” He cut you off.

“I don't care. I told him to stay out of trouble and he needs to listen.. end of story.” He turned back to his computer.

“What? But what you did was harsh!” You blurted out and he glanced over his shoulder.

“You really think he cares? He's just using you as a plaything. A way to get off nothing more.” He said in a matter of fact tone.

Your heart ached a little, maybe that was true but he took care of you.. he fed you and clothed you.

You could've been stuck in that impound til you died, “It.. that doesn't matter, you need to apologize to him!”

He stood up and towered over you, much more than Sans did. You gulped in fear and tried to take a step back but he grabbed your arm.

“L-Let go!” you said and tried to pull your arm away, he only shoved you to the ground and presse his boot against your back just as you tried to jolt forward again.

You winced and tried to push his boot off, “I..I can't breathe..” You said in a squeak as your face began to change color.

“Yes. I know that.” He answered simply then removed his boot only to make you stand up so he could knee you in the stomach.

It knocked the wind out of you, and he cracked his neck as if he were just getting started.

You gasp and hugged your stomach, stumbling back. He kicked you in your chest and sent you flying into the frame of his bed, you cried out in pain.

 

[ Health; 15 ]

 

You felt a bit weaker and trembled as you tried to stand and head for the door, a small whimper escaped your lips, “Sans..”

Someone you wanted anyone to help you, he grabbed your hair and pulled you toward him.

“Ow, Ow stop stop it!” You said and kick your feet as he drags you towards the all and slams your face against it.

“You're just a pet.” He slammed your face against it again, you heard a crack .. your nose felt like it broke. Not only that but your forehead was bleeding.

 

 

[Health; 10]

 

 

You fell to the floor when he let go of your hand, and landed on your back, he stomped on your stomach making you jolt forward and cough abruptly.

You've had to fractured a few ribs.

“Lower than anything else down. I do not take orders from your nor from Sans.”

You flipped over and to crawl away, but his boot slammed into your back stopping you.

 

 

[Health; 5]

 

“I-Ims sorry, please don't.. “ You groaned in pain, “Please don't hurt me anymore..” He presses his boot against your neck

again, his intentions were clear. He wanted you dead.

 

 

 

[Health; 4]

 

 

 

 

[Health; 3]

 

 

 

 

[Health; 2]

 

 

* * *

 

~Sans POV~

I open my eyes and noticed [Y/N] was gone, if she had ran away then.. who the hell knows what I would've done.

I sit up and my head is still throbbing from the earlier events, which was not only painful but embarrassing.

I get up to go look for her and just was I was about to walk by Paps room I could hears a faint voice.

“P-Please I just..” her voice trailed off and before I could listen for more I burst into the room.

“[Y/N] … Paps what the hell!? If you want to hurt someone, let the someone be me..” He said with clenched with fists.

“Oh, after I kill her, I'll be with you.” He said and I stared at him in disbelief. Kill..?

“i payed a good amount of money for her. You'd stop fucking touching her.”

Papyrus only took that was an invasion and pressed down harder on her windpipe.

I wanted to step and slam his face into the wall for what he was doing to her, she was on the edge of death because of my fear.

Fear of Papyrus.

“We don't need her..” Paps said and it was obvious that if he added anymore pressure she'd be dead. 

My legs felt frozen, I couldn't move I couldn't help her.

 

 

 

 

 

[Health; 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ुŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥) ु


	8. Ambushed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out some appealing new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys, your support is amazing!  
> :D 
> 
> (Also sorry it's a bit short guys ;-; also forgive me if you see any errors.)

~ Your POV~

You knew you were on the edge of oblivion.

You could see the blurry outline of Sans silhouette by the door.. why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he helping you?

And how were you alive? You felt something inside of you, telling you to keep going.

 

 

_D e t e r m i n a t i o n._

 

 

Where did this feeling come from? You had nothing to live for except being the pet of some skeleton.

That skeleton, was Sans. You thought about him and this feeling grew stronger. It's what was keeping you alive despite the pressure from Papyrus’ foot crushing your windpipe.

You had to stay determined. Not only for your sake but Sans’ too. You've grown attached to him.

It was obvious he was so bitter and rude because he was in pain. He was lonely.

You have to …

 

 

 

Stay…

 

 

 

 

 _Determined_ …

 

* * *

~Sans POV ~

Papyrus and I both are surprised that [Y/N] is still breathing.

While he's caught off guard I quickly throw myself at him and shove him to the side, kneeling next to her.

“look, we need to--” I felt a sharp pain in my side as Papyrus kicked me off of her, and instead he kneeled down.

“Stay there.” He commands to me and I hesitate to move again, Papyrus’ began hover his gloved hand at her chest before slowly pulling out her soul.

We both were astonished, seeing the heart that had three different colors, blue, orange and red. Usually souls were a single color.

She was obviously still in pain, more so with her soul outside of her body.

“that's enough pap, j-just leave her alone. you knew her soul was messed up when we bought her now leave her the fuck alone.”

Papyrus was silent. Who knew what was going through his head, he let her soul sink back into her body.

I scoop her up into my arms. Something wasn't right.. I was getting away with this too easily.

But I wasn't going to pass up the offer, I carry her bridal style into my room. Her eyes are barely opened and she seemed out of touch with reality.

“look sweetheart, you need to sleep and replenish your health.” I say but I wasn't sure if she could hear me. Either way I laid her down onto the bed.

There was still anger boiling inside of me, “I'm such a fucking coward.” I thought myself, just when did I become so attached to this human?

I punch the wall with all my might making her flinch in her sleep, “shit..” I sigh and and plop down at the foot of the bed. “what am i doin’..”

 

* * *

 

 

~Your POV~

 

 

You blushed slightly and sighed, “Seriously..?” you whisper and and went to pry his hand off slowly.

You were set free from his grasp and he still slept.. what happened? Oh, right. Papyrus nearly killed you..

No more leaving this room without Sans.. you wondered why he didn't kill you or.. why you didn't die?

Well you aren't going to get answers right now.. you glanced over at Sans and saw that the crack in his skull was nearly gone.

You lightly ran your hand across his skull, he seemed warm .. must've been the magic. Just as you pulled away something… strange caught your eye.

A sky blue part of a dress was hanging from his closet. Now that couldn't be his could it? He might've had some weird kinks but this didn't seem like something he'd wear..

You walk over to the closer and looked back at Sans to make sure he's still sleeping before opening it up. The dress fell out and was bit wrinkled from being inside of the closet.

“Its.. pretty. I didn't think you actually had taste Sans.” You commented and held it up to your frame.

<p> You heard the familiar voice behind you and wondered how long he was watching you.

“you're breaking my **heart** with those insult--” He froze, seeing you with dress made his cheekbones flare red.

It was the first time you saw him so embarrassed. It was actually flipping adorable. You chuckle and rose a brow.

“Cat got your tongue?” you teased and his eye flared red as he snatched the dress away from you with the red magic.

“don't go touchin’ stuff that ain't yours.. it is yours but, I didn't give it to ya yet so..” He sighed, “to hell with it. i bought it for you.”

“Really?” You said and went to sit next to him, he looked so awkward when he was flustered.

“i ain't gonna repeat myself.” He said simply and looked to the side.

“You know what, I'm gonna go put it on.” He smirked and looked over at you leaning against the wall which takes the place of where his headboard would be.

“oh? how about you loose the bra and panties under there while you're at it.” You roll your eyes and step into the bathroom.

“hey. what kind of dress can't be worn?” He said loud enough so you could hear him. You wondered in the back of his head why he was so content suddenly.

 

“What kind?” You say slipping out of your original clothing and zipping the back of the dress down so you could get into it properly.

 

“ **address**.” he responded and you practically could see his smirk through the door.

 

”why do golfers wear two pairs of pants?”

 

“Why's that Sans?” You say and zip up the dress now patting it down some and fixing your hair slightly. Kinda a force of habit.

 

“in case they get a **hole in one**.” And that was the last thing you heard before a loud crash rang in your ears.

 

“You okay, Sa--” When you opened the door, you saw what seemed like royal guardsman in the room two of them holding down Sans.

“[Y/N] get the hell out of here!” He said and the slammed his skull against the ground to make him shut up.

You hesitate but run past them and straight into someone's chest, sending you back a few steps.

“Damn it..” You winced and looked up to see it was Papyrus. He grabbed your wrist.

“Just who I needed to see.” He glared at Sans and obviously didn't care that he was being smothered by the guards.

He cuffed your hands and you struggled, “What do you want from me!?” you shouted and refused to move.

“We're going to take your soul and pass through the barrier.” He said simply and you snatched away from him, getting one good hit to his skull with your cuffed hands.

“No you're not!” You protested and he grinned, you never saw him grin and never wanted to again.

“i fuckin’ swear papyrus.. “ Sans said in a strained voice.

“I do recall you saying she was nothing but a filthy human, correct?” He said cocked his fist back before hitting you in the face.

 

 

 

Everything was dark.

 

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV~

I watch as he punched the crap out of her, my bones trembling and boiling with angery under the guards..

“Sans, don't you see, we can finally return to the surface. She's merely a pet, remember?” He said trying to comfort Sans in his own way.

“she was just a pet.” Even if I didn't have a heart, I wasn't dumb. I knew what these feelings meant. And I didn't want to push them away.

Foosteps were heard as Undyne walked into the room, his hands crossed over his armored chest. “Idiot! I told you not to get attached.”

Undyne chuckled and picked up [Y/N]’s unconscious body, holding her bridal style. “Nice dress, human. Maybe it'll have to come off a little later.”

I tried to jolt from the guards hands when he said that, “don't you. fucking. dare.”

“Don't worry Sans, I'll take good care of her. Heh.” Him and Papyrus walked out with her.

The guards didn't let up until they were gone, I slowly stood my feet and winced slightly. “s-shit.. what the hell did I get her into?”

 

 

There was only one thing to do. Go get her myself, and anyone who stood in my way would be ripped to shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go get yo girl Sans.


	9. Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping Undyne only to run into someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my best friend Elliott, and a commenter 'Barf' ! 
> 
> Everyone's support is appreciate and loved though. <3 You guys are amazing!

~Your POV ~

 

 

Your eyes opened after a brief moment, you darted your head from left to right. You were in a tent.

Your head still was throbbing in pain from his punch before he knocked you unconscious.

“Jerk..” You muttered and blinked, hearing something in the distance. You were quiet for a moment and heard the sound of a waterfall.

You tried to move but notice your legs are cuffed together as well as your arms.

 

Your groan in frustration.

 

“Oh, looks like you're up huh?” The muscular fish monster stretched and grinned at you.

You turned to see Undyne was in the tent with you. That wasn't exactly good news.

“What's your deal!? I thought you and Sans were friends!” You said and your hands clenched.

“Look Sans is nice and all for letting me get in on fucking you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a human.” He said simply.

“So what if I'm human? And what's with all this soul nonsense? Wasn't I taken to that God forbidden impound because my soul was damaged or something..?”

“God, you ask a lot of questions.” The redhead said and leaned back onto his sleeping bag, his hands behind his head.

“Answer at least one..” You said with a sigh.

“Sure. If you let me cop a feel.” He said, and you didn't want to look but you could feel him grinning as your face burned red.

“F-Fine.” You said and he scrambled over to you like a hungry dog, both of his hands landing on your chest.

You stiffened up and didn't look him in the eye, “So..?” You waited his answer and instead he leaned forward to run his tongue across your neck.

You squirmed and with all your might shoved him off, “That wasn't apart of the deal!” You said with a glare.

He smirked, “Yeah, I know. But if I wanted to I could fuck your brains out like last time. You'd like that wouldn't you?”

Your mind protested but your body surely didn't, it gave you the familiar sensation but you couldn't let it get to you. “No. I just want answers. That's all.”

Undyne could see through you, but decided to uphold his end of the deal and at least tell you something.

“Well, Papyrus told me he had a peak at your soul and what he saw was like no other. We're definitely getting the hell out here!” He said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Too bad it'll mean we'll have to kill you. You were pretty fun to mess with if you ask me." He said in a nonchalant tone with a shrug. "I'm sure there will be other humans on the surface I can bang."

That was a joke right? .. You knew it wasn't.

It was no doubt that if they needed your soul it was probably going to kill you. You remember it hurting like hell when Papyrus took out of your chest.

You didn't want to die, especially not to people like them. 

Just the thought was making you start to tremble in fear, “I..I.. can I use the bathroom.”

Undyne groaned and stood up, “Yeah, whatever I don't need you pissing in the tent.” He said and grabbed you by the arm to help you stand.

You guys both walked out of the tent and you surrounding were completely different it almost seemed very calm, and above you there were twinkling lights.

They almost looked like stars but not quite. There were also other tents propped up you were guessing others were sleeping.

You were too busy being mesmerized that Undyne pinched your ass making you jump. “What the heck..!?”

“You're suppose to be using the bathroom.”

“Uh, well.. I can't with these on.” you say and gesture to your cuffed feet.

He eyed you suspiciously and reached in his back pocket, retrieving the key and unlocking your feet.

“You'll keep the one on wrists on.”

Well you didn't have a choice with that so you shrugged, and began to walk somewhere more private.

He grabbed you by your collar that you still had on, making you stumbled back, “And where do you think you're going?”

“I don't want you watching me!” you said in a slightly flustered and angry tone. Didn't monsters have any decency…? You thought to yourself.

”Oh? I've already seen and been inside of you sweet cheeks. There's nothing to hide.” He said with a smirk.

“L-Look just let me do this in private and I'll.. uh.. l-let you do what you want with me in the tent..” You said under your breath.

His smirk widened. “ _Deal_.” was all he said and he let go making sure to keep you in sight, he was sure you didn't know your way around.

 

Which is probably half the reason he let you go.

Once you thought you were out of his sight you looked around for somewhere to sprint to, it was dark except for the small mushrooms that were glowing.

“What..?” You touch it and a path lights up, “Bingo.”

“Times almost up sweet cheeks!” Undyne called out and you could hear his Booth clinking and getting closer.

You quickly ran, thanking God this dress was short enough and not too restricting to run in.

You ran into a dead end. “H-How..!?” You went back and pressed another mushroom that lead to another path and followed that one instead.

“Where the hell did you go bitch!?” Undyne said obviously upset now. "It was a mistake to run! Now I'll actually have fun killing you I can take your damned soul!"

You were taking shallow breaths and nearly tripped a couple of times now that you knew he was onto you. You heart was racing and you hoped to get out of this situation in one piece. 

 

* * *

 

 

You came upon a bridge and was cautious as you walked over it, Undyne didn't seem as close now that you couldn't hear his boots.

“Nice and easy..” you said and walked around a hole that was in the bridge but it suddenly shook as Undyne stomped his foot on it.

“Get back here you little shit!” You began to scramble again, falling down and scraping your knees you quickly bounced back up.

Uydne growled and ran after you, jumping over the hole. You yourself didn't know how you were managing to even outrun him.

You ran through what looked like arena and felt the temperature change as she you continued on, “Wh.. What the heck..?”

You panted and saw a sign on the wall that said ‘WELCOME TO HOTLAND’ that had to be why the temperature was changing so drastically.

You could hear Undyne behind you slowing down and huffing loudly, complaining about the heat.

You wiped your own forehead and entered what the called hotland. You didn't think Undyne was still following you so you slowed down.

You saw an empty sentry station and looked behind it for any food. You were starving after all and all they had were condiments.

You sighed and walked away from it. You found a place for water and gladly took it, chugging it down quickly to the point it began to leak from the edge of your lips.

It definitely didn't help since your hands were still cuffed which made it even harder to not be messy.

You sighed, a bit more relieved that was until you saw a shadow cast over you someone was behind you.

You heart raced, how did you not hear Undyne’s boots this time!? You cursed to yourself. And felt a hand on your shoulder.

A skeletal hand? It quickly turned you around and the skeleton hugged you without another word, the familiar smell of mustard greeted your nose.

Was Sans seriously hugging you right now..? “Sans..?” you questioned and your face was flushed.

“just give me a minute.” He said and his grip seemed to get tighter around you.

Did he really care this much about you? Sure it was obvious he was being a bit more nice than before but.. Your questions ceased themselves and you hugged him back.

You were already a freak down here, now you're just a bigger freak with a case of Stockholm syndrome because of this damn skeleton.

Maybe the way getting attached to someone worked was different than on the surface? Maybe this wasn't the best time to question it.

“How did you find me..?” He finally pulled away, and looked at you, resting his hands in his coat as if the hug didn't happen.

“papyrus was right about your soul. Its strong as hell so I teleported here.”

You still didn't understand, all this soul nonsense very well. But it was becoming clearer.

“and because of that they can probably track you too.” He said with sigh, his fists clenched in his pocket. “damn cowards.”

“Then what are we going to do?” You asked simply and fanned yourself slightly. The heat was getting to you.

”we only have once choice now, Alphys.” He said and didn't seem to happy with choice.

“Who's that..?” He took your hand, and began to walk forward you followed behind trying not to trip over yourself.

“you're about to meet her.” He said simply and gripped your hand. “and we have to be quick about this, once Undyne notifies everyone that you're gone they'll be on your ass.”

“pretty sure I'm the only one who should be able to do that.”

You roll your eyes as you both approached the lab, the door opened as if she was expecting you. Sans seemed hesitant and walked in before you still latched to your had.

 

 

You followed behind not sure what to expect, but at the same time didn't know what else could surprise you at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strokes invisible beard* science


	10. Questioning these feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants to push these feelings away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the short chapter, I'll make up for it!
> 
> Thanks again for all the support my peoples!

~ Papyrus POV ~

 

 

I was close to strangling that fish when he told me [Y/N] escaped.

Luckily the strength radiating from her soul was helping me track her, “Pack up, we don't have much time. They're at Alphys’ lab.”

Undyne growled and helped the other guards gather the things that they needed.

“I don't want that happening again Undyne, don't you see if we capture her we can finally achieve the goal king Asgore has been waiting to achieve.”

I say with a dark smile, “You don't think I know that Papyrus? She had me running around like fucking idiot! By time I got to hotland I was ready to pass out.”

I sigh and don't even bother to reply, we began our expedition to Hotland, hopefully Undyne could keep her shit together and get there without passing out.

“I don't know what Sans sees in her.. whatever it is he would be best to get over it quickly before she's brought to her end.” I say and walk through the dimly lit part of the waterfall.

Undyne was at my side, nudging me. “Heh, she was a good fuck, I can see why he'd want to keep he--”

“No Undyne. He cares about her, at least I think he does. Otherwise I'm sure he'd want the surface more than her.”

 

* * *

 

~Sans POV~

 

 

I make sure that [Y/N] is behind me as we enter the dark lab, the only thing lit up was the giant screen in that had us on it.

I hear a familiar nervous chuckle and a short figure come out from the shadows.

“O-Oh, Sans y-y-you brought the human, you m-must have came to give her up? A-Also.. that collar, you h-have some weird kinks..” Alphys said in an amused tone.

“that ain't none of your business freak. i need you to do something for me.” I say, sweating a little

The small lizard wore a dirty lab coat and thick nerdy glasses, swirls in the middle of them that only made her look even more insane.

“i need her soul to be undetectable.” I say and glance back to see her fiddling with things in the lab.

“O-Or I can j-just turn you b-both in and g-get to test on the h-human all I want..” This was followed by another chuckle as she adjusted her glasses.

I teleport in front of her and pin her up against the wall, my forearm pressed against her neck.

Due to her shortness her feet could barely touch the ground, it almost made laugh at not only that but the fear in her face.

She chuckled nervously as her face began to turn red from the lack of air, “I-I’ll help you b-but I want something i-in return..”

I dropped her letting her fall to the floor abruptly. “what is it?”

“J-Just let me examine h-her..” She said with a crooked smile, I knew she couldn't exactly be trusted but what choice did I have.

I growl softly, “i swear, if you hurt her I'll make you extinct like the rest of the fucking dinosaurs.”

Alphys didn't seem to be too phased by the threat but more excited to see the human and what she had to offer.

“hey.” I walked towards her, “alphys is gonna help us out.” I say in a reassuring tone and gesture towards the scientist.

And just for kicks I grab her ass as she walked past me, making her jump and me chuckle. “ya look nice in the dress.”

“Oh, uh thanks..” She was nervous. Alphys didn't exactly look like she was here to help after all. “don't worry, I'll kill her if she puts her hands on you in any other the way then needed.”

“Okay..” Her voice trailed off, and I stayed by the side as she was told to lay on the operating table.

Due to the exposed back of her dress and her skin touching the cold table it made her jump.

“O-Okay here.” Alphys put a mask over her face and I watch carefully, she must've felt my glare burning through her back, the lizard turning to glance back at me.

“D-Don't worry I'm j-just putting her to sleep s-so she won't feel any pain w-while I look at her soul.”

I knew it was a bit dangerous to remove the soul while not in battle so I let her proceed and watched [Y/N]’s eyes close.

As she drifted to sleep her soul began to rise out of her chest, and Alphys squealed like nerd she was.

“I-I’ve never seen anything like it..” She went to poke her gloved claw at it, making [Y/N] tense up and kick her legs.

“just get it over with! stop messin’ around.” I say with a grunt, stuffing my hands into my jacket. A little disappointed I let a human rattle my bones so quickly.

Maybe we could actually escape here with the help of her soul, and just killing her off.

Alphys glanced back at me as if she could read my mind and said, “I-I-It’d be worth it, y-y’know.. there's other h-human girls on the surface..”

I was silent. These feelings, maybe they shouldn't be taken so seriously just yet.

Maybe I did just like having someone around. That's all.

I'm really put the rest of the undergrounds future on the line for this girl.. Did she really mean that much to me?

I watched Alphys as she put some kind of delicate coating around the bright and beaming soul.

My eyes were sockets were beginning to shut, I was slowly getting bored and tired out from using my teleportation earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

But my eyes shot open to the sound of [Y/N] screaming, “what the hell!?” I jumped and looked at Alphys.

“I-I didn't mean to wake you, h-humans are so delicate.” She said and pushed up her glasses.

“what did you do?” I say in a low tone, walking over and noticing the Soul seemed dimmer.

“I-Its just apart of the procedure..” She convinced me, and I was a damned fool for believing her.

“well hurry the hell up I do--” My sentence was cut off by abrupt knocking and my eyes darted towards the door.

“SANS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE HAND OVER THE HUMAN AT ONCE!” The voice shouted from behind.

My eyes went dark and one flared red as I lifted a table the chairs, letting the things slide off as I use it to barricade the door.

“wake her up. now.” I say and look over at the door which is being banged on, nearly knocking the door over.

“I-If I wake her up right now it might hurt her ..” She said and took off the mask nervously.

“if you don't wake her up now, she'll be a fucking corpse do what I said.” I demanded and Alphys pricked her arm with a needle that was full of adrenaline.

She jolted forward after a few seconds and leaned over the table, vomiting on the floor next to her. “Wh-What the heck is going on..” she said in a weak voice.

Alphys took small steps back. As the banging on the door got louder, I slam a few more objects against the door and hope it'll hold them off for just a minute or so.

“we're going.” I quickly slink my arm around her waist and she almost looked tipsy. “hey, hey. look at me. Hold on unless ya wanna get sucked in the void.” I say and she grabbed onto me.

I held onto her and teleported just as I saw the door being pushed in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

~ Papyrus POV~

 

“Sans!!” I growl and stomped my foot on the ground, devastated I knocked the table out of the way and stepped over everything else.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I could no longer feel the sensation of her soul around, it was if she completely disappeared. 

But I knew there was a low chance that Sans killed her, or that anyone else did on the way here.

It had to be Alphys’ fault, but Undyne was already chatting with her as if nothing was wrong. “Is this really the time to be flirting you two!?”

Just as I was going to stomp over to her, Undyne stood in front of me, snarling. “Back off loser.” I growl and watch as Alphys hands Undyne something.

“Look what hot stuff here got us.” She smirked and handed over a jar that contained a thin layer of a part of the girl's soul.

“S-S-Sans forced me to make her soul undetectable b-but this should help track her.. n-not as fast but..” Alphys voice trailed off.

“Good going sweet cheeks! If I didn't have to go and bear this humans ass I'd be all over yours instead.” Undyne said to the lizard.

I walk away from the two, watching them was making me sick. I examine the sample in the jar.

Just how lazy was Sans to let Alphys get away with this? It didn't matter now I had what I need.

 

 

 

 

And soon enough the girl's soul would be our key out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some sin and feels, next chapter in the middle of all this chaos.


	11. Mildly bad time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't know what to do with these feelings and its making him mad, so he takes it out on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin with feelings?? You be the judge. Enjoy.
> 
> (Also not as long as promised but ijdndj I was having trouble writing this forgive me,,,;-;)

~ Your POV~

 

 

As your eyes opened you were being set down to your feet, Sans looked tired from another long spanded teleportation.

You looked around to see you were both outside of some kind of resort. ‘MTT Resort’ the sign read.

“A resort?” You felt like this was a bad idea. But resort meant food. And damn were you hungry.

“yeah. problem?” He said glancing over to you. And suddenly the leash he always seemed to have stashed in his pocket was attached to your collar.

You were surprised by this but didn't really take the time to question it as he was already moving towards the resort.

He wasn't saying much and that bothered you. “Sans?”

He kept walking and you stopped causing her him to tug at your leash.

You stumbled forward and your eyebrows furrowed, “What's your problem?!”

“my problem?” He said and began to pull the leash closer, making you stumble closer to him again.

“i don't have a problem sweetheart.”

“You're acting weird, … you're acting like a jerk.” you said bluntly. Maybe you got too accustomed to his nice side too quickly.

“a jerk?” A deep but brief chuckle could be heard. “i think you may want to think this over sweetheart. i still own you. and those jackasses chasing us isn't going to change that.”

He said and then gripped your jaw. “and it seems like you need to be informed of that again don't you?”

You could be wrong, but you knew what he was getting at. Your body still wasn't exactly at it's full capacity after that ‘procedure.’

He grinned, “that's right. looks I need to renew my mark on you.”

“Sans I thought..” your voice trailed off, he didn't verbally tell you he had a thing for you after all… maybe your thoughts got the best of you.

“you thought what? that I was falling for you?” He chuckled and just as he went to grab you. You made the mistake of shoving him away from you.

“oh.. heheh.. acting a little feisty and now are we?”

You cursed in your head knowing you shouldn't have done that, “L-Look it was just reflex I..” You hissed in pain as he grabbed your hair, balling it up with his fist.

His free balled up fist uppercutted you in the chin, the striking pain only lasted so long before everything went black.

* * *

 

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

Adrenaline rushed through me as I punched her, I drew my hand back and glanced at her unconscious face.

I felt the slightest regret but what needed to be done was done.

No one has ever been this close to me and made me feel this way, it was.. I couldn't think straight. Maybe if I just put her back in her place everything would be back to normal.

I carried her her over my shoulder and rented out a room, sure I got slightly horrified looks from other monsters.

But I was long gone in my thoughts to even care about it at this point.

I dropped [Y/N] onto the bed and take off my jacket setting it aside. Seeing the fear in her eyes just moments before she fell unconscious got me worked up.

“hey.” I lightly slap her cheek and she groaned, “get up.”

I hover over her and can tell she's at least conscious now but wants to sleep.

That's not going to happen until my problem was taken care of.

“im not going to ask you again.”

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking but it was obvious she wasn't exactly happy with me.

“you’re going to help me with something..” I began to pull down my shorts and she sat up and tried to move her limbs only to see that both her wrists were laced with my red magic.

Her arms tied above her her head to the headboard and and her legs spread apart, waiting for further instruction.

Acting as makeshift chains. I smirk watching her struggle. “oh, looks like you’re all **tied** up..”

She didn't seem very amused by my pun, but I didn't care. My hand ran up her sides.

I place both hands on the blouse like part of the dress and rip it open, “shit. i didn't think the dress was that **tearable**..” My carnal desires were quickly taking over my rational way of thinking.

with her breast exposed I naturally lean and begin my assault on them my teeth lightly clamped at the nub decorating her breast and pulled it.

A moan escaped her lips and I was already dying to hear more, a small growl escaped my teeth and my tongue escaped from it's confines to flick over the nub I injured.

My other hand pinched and tweaked her other one, her body began to squirm under my grasp and it made me chuckle.

My knee rubbed up against her crotch roughly making her cry out, so I didn't stop.

The urge to make her scream until her throat was sore was my goal as of now.

 

* * *

 

~Your POV~

 

 

His sudden roughness with your body was turning you on more than you'd want it to.

You wish insults came out of the mouth instead of moans, you didn't understand his change in moods so quickly but you were out of breath already and desperate for his touch right now.

You could only think about the fact that your already throbbing lower lips were being more needy than ever.

Your hips bucked against his knee as it prodded at your clothed slit which was gradually growing wetter.

“and I thought I was hasty..” He chuckled and and pulled the rest of the dress off of you, throwing it to the side and let it drop to the floor.

He grabbed one of your legs and rested it on your shoulder holding his slimy shaft in his hand he rubbed it against your opening teasingly.

He enjoyed watching you squirm, he lined up with your opening then plunged inside causing her your back to arch and your wrist tugged down on the restraints he made.

“S-Saanns!~” You moaned out as his tip was practically kissing your cervix. And to your surprise you felt him expanding inside of you.

“let's see how much of me you can really take.” He said with a smirk and your body tensed up slightly.

“Y-You don't mean..--” Another loud moan cut you off, he really was getting bigger inside of you, filling the gaps and making you feel completely occupied.

A very lewd expression had overcame your visage you couldn't exactly say you hated this but it definitely wasn't expected.

“sh-shit.. you're really taking it aren't you?” He chuckled and held your leg as he began to thrust in and out, squelching sounds filled the room .

As well as your moans and his grunts. He eventually let go of your leg to lean in closer and kiss you, silencing your moans and making them more muffled instead .

His tongue slithered from mouth and prodded at your lips before sliding into yours, his tongue felt like it could on forever .

But he was already going too far making you gag on his tongue, but it only seemed to amuse him.

He pulled away and licked his teeth, running his skeletal finger across your bottom lip.

“look at you, you enjoy being pushed past your limits don't you?”

His hand wrapped around your throat just above your collar he pressed down against it, making you somewhat struggle for air.

With your struggle you tightened up on his shaft making him groan and get lost in the moment ,his hips thrusted faster in your now more restricting passage.

“fuck..” He breathed out and his sockets closed as you were desperately itching for air. Clawing at his hand and arm.

“give me sec, just take a **deep breath**.” He jested followed by a hefty chuckle. Yeah like you could do that right now.

He let go of your throat just as he began to let go of something else as well, that obviously got you off more than you or him intended .

Feeling how sensitive you were as he he began to fill your womb with his hot junk, you could tell you climaxed at some point.

You panted, and was slowly coming to, Sans was laying on top of you his weight was slightly overwhelming but wasn't enough to crush you.

You heard snoring, oh god did he really fall asleep on you? Not to mention he hadn't pull out of you.

You went to pull your hands down to try and push him off but was reminded that they were still bound to the headboard.

Great. “Sans.. You're squishing me..” You had to admit after a few seconds of trying to take it.

Another loud snore could be heard as if that was his response you sighed.

It was almost as if he were faking, but he was literally like a corpse right now. Well.. Despite the fact that he was a skeleton and all.

Sigh, you stared past his skull and up at the ceiling in thought.

What just happened. Was the most confusing sex you ever had was it hate sex? What exactly was his problem?

At that moment it didn't occur to you that maybe he's never felt love before and he was maybe .. Afraid of feeling it.

Another thing to way weigh on your mind other than the skeletons psycho brother and his fishy friend who's out to get your soul.

 

 

Oddly enough your life was sounding like some strange sitcom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssoooo...
> 
>  
> 
> Should I bring Mettaton into the next chapter ??


	12. MTT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy boy needs to get his shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun doing it.

How you survived with the skeleton on top of you was still a mystery, but you figured you must've fell asleep.

It was a well needed rest, after all that had happened in such a small amount of time.

You slowly sat up to see Sans sitting at the edge of the bed flipping through channels boredly.

You ran your hair through your hair, it was a train wreck up there. And you were surprised that you had on a shirt, it was pretty big but it would suffice.

“are you hungry?” His low tired voice rumbled from his chest as he looked over his shoulder at you.

You nodded silently and he gestured you to come over.

You sat next to him at the edge of the bed, he seemed to be eating pancakes with mustard on top. Gross.

How could digest that anyway? Magic? Magic.

Luckily, to the side there was just plain pancakes you guessed he put to the side for you.

He forked off a piece and held it up to your mouth, you looked at him with a, ‘is this really necessary?’ look.

“what do you want me to ask nicely? peas open your mouth?” He said with a smirk.

Was he going to drop what happened last night like that? You groaned, and so did your stomach.

You opened your mouth and let him feed you the pancake. Bite after bite until it was gone.

You were a little nervous to initially bring up last night, his little fit out of nowhere wasn't exactly expected.

Maybe he just needed time to think.. like you did.

“Can I go check out the rest of the resort?” you ask and watch him carefully.

“under one condition.”

He's said that before, you rubbed your neck remembering the mark he left last time. “Uh, I think it's still there.. do I really need to--” He yanked your collar.

“yes.” He grabbed your shoulders and pushed down onto your back, leaning into the crook of your neck you felt his breath against your neck.

This felt much more intimate than last time, you were scared this time.

“Sans is there something you aren't telling m-me..— Shit! Sans that hurt!”

“shut up.” He pulled back with a grin on his face, licking his teeth that were stained with blood.

“What the heck is your problem?!” You said placing your hand on your fresh wound that was leaking blood.

“why the hell are you talking back to me? you're just asking for punishment aren't you?” He grabbed your wrist and you tried to pull back.

But his grip was vice as he leaned you over his knee, pushing up the over sized T-shirt and revealing your bare ass.

“mm..” He hummed softly and ran his hand across the soft skin of your rear.

“S-Sans please I jus-- !” He strikes your ass hard, making your body jolt and you tremble slightly.

He grinned and his eyes going dark as he watched you trembling, again striking you in the same spot.

You whimpered loudly and gripped the sheets, your eyes becoming glassy. It stung from the first two strikes.

Again he hit you in the same spot. This wasn't like last time, it was as if he was intending to really hurt you.

BANG BANG BANG. There was a loud, well several loud knocks at the door, “I don't mean to disturb your foreplay darling, but it is disturbing my other patrons.”

The voice from outside said and Sans growled, “i don't give a damn spark plug.”

There were a few more bangs on the door and it knocked over, it made you jump slightly. Though you didn't dare to move afraid of getting hit again.

“Oh dear… Sans? What did you do to this girl?” He almost sounded like he cared but it was more amusement.

“the hell are you talking about ..” His voice trailed off as he looked down at you, you really weren't enjoying this.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

 

Shit.

 

 

 

 

I let go of her, releasing the collar she stood to her wobbly feet, her cheeks stained with tears. “l-look I was just **assing** around..”

I said and my grin had faltered, by the looks of her expression she wasn't happy with me at all.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

Mettaton grinned, he was certainly going to take this opportunity in his own hands.

“I can't believe you Sans, hitting this poor girl like that.” Two of his four arms were placed on each of her shoulders and she flinched.

“Come darling, let's get you some proper clothes and some place to rest.” He welcomed and I glared at him.

“[Y/N] c’mon i i’m.. i'm sorry.” she wasn't having it, she willingly walked out of the room with Mettaton and I grip the sheets in my hand.

But I didn't stop them, I let them walk out and once they did I threw the remote at the well angrily.

I placed my skull in my palms and sighed, trying to think over what I did.. it wasn't exactly rational . . . She deserved more than my half assed apology.

 

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

 

As you walked with the robot, you wiped your eyes dry and glanced over at him.

He looked both interesting yet intimidating at the same time. You didn't know if you could exactly trust him..

But at this point you didn't want to speak with Sans. He'd gone too far.

“What's your name darling?” He asked his multiple set of eyes flickered down at you.

“It's [Y/N] ..” You muttered and looked around as the monsters around you , stared either with hatred or envy that you were walking with the star of this place.

“It's a pleasure, I'm Mettaton, let's get you out of these rags.” He said with a smirk.

You looked up towards the ceiling where four TVs were, they seemed to be the cameras for the resort.

You saw a familiar face then tensed up. Suddenly grabbing one of the male's arms.

He seemed a little disgusted by your sudden touch and looked down at you. “What is it dear?”

“I-I need to hide! Like, now..!” You said and looked around, for a place to hide yourself.

“Oh. Just what kinda trouble are you in?” again that same amused tone could be heard as he glanced up at the camera.

Undyne could be seen with a pissed off expression, you were guessing Papyrus wasn't far behind.

Mettaton lightly gripped your arm and pushed you into the double doors that were to the west of him, a Burger emporium. Okay.

He stuck his head in and glared at the employee sitting there. “Hide this girl, if someone asks. She isn't here.”

He shrugged and pulled the cigarette he had in his mouth and put it out on the table. You went over to him and he took you to the back of the emporium.

“Uhh.. what's your name?” You asked to break the silence between you two.

“They call me burgerpants.. but don't call me that.” He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Thenn… what am I supposed to call you?” You said curiously and he looked out into the emporium from the room you two were in.

“Look, buddy you don't need to know my name, you're only going to be here until you're out of the trouble you're in right?” He said and before you could answer. His ears twitched and he placed a paw over your mouth.

“Quiet. Stay here.” He closed and locked the door, heading back to his post you couldn't see but you could hear what was going on.

 

* * *

 

~ Undyne POV ~

 

 

“Look loser, outta the way I got business here and it doesn't concern you!” I said with a grunt.

“I do own the place so I beg to differ fish.” He spat, one set of hands on his hips the others crossed over his chest.

“Urgh, have you seen Sans and some girl come through here?” I asked in an obviously impatient tone.

“No. Now if that's all, then I think it'd be best if you left. You're causing quite the disruption here..” He said.

“Look, I know you're lying Mettaton, just give her up!” I say and clench my fists.

“If you want to have a look around, then be my guest she isn't here.” He said with a smirk, he was confident.

I shove the robot aside and tell the other guards to search either side of the resort.

I head into the Burger emporium first. There was a Lowlife at the counter, but he perked up just slightly when I arrived, “Welcome to MTT emporium sparkle up your day…!™”

His attitude made me cringe, “I ain't here to buy anything have you seen a human girl around here, about yay high?” I lifted my hand slightly.

“H-Human!? N-No.. those things are gross I'd never let them in here!” He said with a obnoxiously grossed out expression.

This dude was really creeping me out. “Right.. uh, thanks..” I walk out and cringe slightly before waiting in the lounge to see what the other guards might have discovered.

Nothing. Great. Papyrus is going to kill me, “Let's go guys. I've got some explaining to do.”

 

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

 

The employee headed back over to me and unlocked the door reassuring me that they had left.

“Wow, you uh could've fooled me with those acting skills..” You said dusting yourself off, you were glad this shirt was so long.

“Well..” He took a long swig from his newly lit cigarette. “I always did want to be an actor kiddo..”

You cracked a smile and rose a brow, “Oh really? I think you should follow your dream!”

“No can do buddy. I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life, guess hiding out a human isn't too bad. Want something to eat?”

He asked and glanced over at you.

You shrugged and went over to the counter with him, Mettaton walked through the double doors.

“You have.. quite the fans now don't you [Y/N] ?” The robot said with a slight smirk.

You looked over at him after taking your tray of food from Burgerpants.

“Uh, not exactly fans.. more like they want my uh.. they just really don't like me.” You weren't exactly sure if you could trust him with the information about your soul.

“Oh~? Well, if you want real fans I'd love to have you on my show.” He said and led you to a table.

You sat across from him and began to eat the steak on your plate. “Wouldn't that give away my identity completely?”

“Don't worry darling, by time I'm done with your make over. They won't recognize you.”

Hm. You have a royal guard on your ass. Fighting with the one who basically owned you.. what else could go wrong?

 

 

 

 

“Sure, why not.”


	13. I think he fancies you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for feedback guys!!!
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes and the fact that its kinda short.D: )

You squeaked lightly, followed by a soft groan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Just a bit longer darling.” Mettaton said in a monotone voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I.. I don't know who much more of this I can take..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

WHEEZE.

 

 

 

“Seriously Mettaton, is this necessary..!?” You said placing a hand on your stomach as he tugged at your tight corset.

“Yes. It's the theme dear, you have to dress to par.” He said giving it one last tug before finally tying the strings.

You were frozen, “I don't think I can breath..” You wobbled over to him.

“Come look in the mirror.” He said and so far was pleased his work.

You wobbled towards the mirror slowly getting use to the corset hugging your torso.

You stared into the mirror to yourself in this beautiful long red corset dress.

 

Red.

 

Red..

 

You sigh, thinking about those red pinpricks staring you down, and thinking of the last time they looked at you in sadness and regret.

You shook your head, glancing back at Mettaton who seemed a little amused.

“S-Sorry, it looks great.” You mutter.

“Wonderful! Now, let's move on to makeup.” He said in a chipper tone.

He mentioned that having a human that actually looks appropriate unlike the ones at the impound would probably peek some monsters interest.

He led you to sit in front of a mirror that also had a dresser with make up products neatly assorted.

Makeup. Right, you didn't know how you felt it about it. Sure it was nice to wear but you were too lazy to actually put it on every morning back at the surface.

You looked into the mirror feeling a little self conscious.

As if he could read your mind, Mettaton placed his all four of his hands on your shoulders.

It kinda made you shudder. Weird.

“Don't worry darling, by time i'm done with you, you'll knock em dead. Also that.. uh, collar it'll have to go.”

You glance down at it, just memories making you blush and even the fact that it was almost invisible to you because you had gotten so use to it.

“Uh.. just don't lose it.” You said and go to take it off, placing it on the surface of the dresser.

Even though it was obvious he only wanted you here for the views, you nodded giving him the go to continue.

* * *

 

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

I slowly sat up and lightly scratched my spine.

It was the third nap in one day, I really had to go and apologize.

Not only that, I need to make sure she's actually okay.

She is with Mettaton after all. I grabbed my coat and sneakers, not taking any time to pick up around the room.

Exiting the room I see that the hall is empty, before I go aimlessly wandering I decided to ask around first.

Starting with this creep.

“have you seen a human walking around wearing a blue collar?” I mutter but not too loudly.

The cat like employee stared at me silently, “You own her don't you?” He said with a squint, his nose twitching.

“ **sniffing** out clues are we? i thought you were a cat.” I smirk.

“That isn't the point, sure I've seen her. She's about to premier on Mettatons show..” The boy said and I didn't know how to initially react.

Mettaton wouldn't hesitate to kill someone on live television.

“how do I get in there?” I snap and look at him desperately.

“It's through that door.” He said in a nonchalant tone despite my slight panicking.

I teleport inside, which was the dressing room. I look around to only find it empty.

That was until I saw Mettaton, just before he was about to head out on set.

“where's [Y/N] ?” I ask and clench my fists looked at him suspiciously.

“She's just setting up dear, oh.. did you want to talk to her?” He said and smirked, crossing one set of his arms.

“Is there something wrong with us trying to make up? just bring her into the room.” I said beginning to get impatient.

“I'm not delaying my show so you two can get mushy.” He said in a almost disgusted tone.

“listen here damn robot I wi--”

“Wait. I'll let you talk to her… if you dress up to the theme of my show tonight.” He was obviously amused with how desperate I seemed.

And I wasn't in the mood for fighting right now, I sighed.

“sure, whatever.” He pushed a suit into my grasp and I groan, “i really don't think this'll **suit** me ..”

He shrugged, “Guess you don't want to see here that badly now do you?”

“fuck it. just give me a minute.” I took the suit and walked over to the squared off space to change.

I walked out of the dressing room to see the show hadn't started yet, I tugged at my collar.

This definitely won't happen again. And these damned shoes were ridiculous.

I groaned and then I saw her..

Jesus Christ. She looked gorgeous in that dress, I felt my skull getting hot and knew I was blushing.

Where the hell was my collar though? And he seemed to have covered up my bite mark with makeup too. I glared in his direction even if he didn't see it.

I glanced away, stuffing a hand into my pocket as I walked over to the empty seat by where I suppose Mettaton would sit it.

But he was busy bossing people around as the timer counted down the time they would go live.

* * *

 

 

~ Your POV~

 

You hair was curled and sat just at your shoulders, any blemishes or marks disappeared due to makeup. You were practically glowing.

The Victorian themed stage was actually really nice, but the audience .. not so nice they didn't exactly seem happy about you being on the set.

You looked over to the door as you saw a familiar skeleton walking from the dressing room.

That.. Sans in a suit? “Ppfftt..” You covered your mouth and looked away from him, he looked nice. But he seemed so awkward in it.

 

It was cute.

 

 

No, I'm still mad.

 

 

That wasn't cute. He isn't cute.

 

Mettaton sat in between you two. “I'm thrilled you could make it Sans. Aren't you [Y/N] ?” He said with a smirk and looked at you.

You didn't say anything, like a stubborn child. “Oh, don't be that way, we're here to talk about your relationship after all.”

Sans seemed to tense up, and start to sweat. And not just because of the suit this time.

“What!? You didn't say--” He cut you off.

“No, I didn't but now that Sans in here why not?” His smirk didn't fade and he glanced over at the timer that was counting down from..

3….

 

 

 

 

2…

 

 

 

 

 

 

1…

 

The camera man pointed at Mettaton and you tensed up.

“Afternoon beauties and gentle beauties! Today I have a guest human, and her owner.” The crowd gave mixed responses.

“But, it's not only the relationship between that they have going on, now is it darling?” he looked at you.

“Actually, there's nothing else going between us.” At least.. that's what you thought after what Sans said.

“[Y/N] is that really how you feel?” Sans finally said and looked at you.

You felt a bit more nervous now that his eyes were on you, and your face flushed slightly.

“How the heck am I supposed to know when you keep giving me mixed signals!?” You blurt out and your face was completely red, there was muttering from the audience.

“I think she has a point, you bought her as a pet, which means you only see her as that right Sans~?” Mettaton said wanting to enhance this drama.

You expression changed a little disappointed and sad, but what he said was true ..

“don't put words in my mouth.” He said in almost a growl. The crowd booed at him.

“Oh, but that's what humans are for! Just playthings for our entertainment!” Of course the crowed in the background stood up and cheered.

“she's means more to me than just a fucking plaything you shitface!” He said and was steaming, the audience was silent.

He froze up somewhat and his skull tinted a light shade of red, from both anger and embarrassment.

You were silent and wide eyed. Did he mean that..?

 

 

 

 

 

“Well folks, you heard it first here, tune back in next time to hear what the human has to say!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well reader?
> 
>  
> 
> ( Reader dress; http://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g2/M00/B9/D0/rBVaGlTtZc2APuEQAAbkPsLLag8560.jpg )


	14. Hiding out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D  
> Your feedback is always appreciated, also thanks for any new kudos!

Silence..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Awkward_ silence..

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lightly clenched your hands into your lap. You can't lie, you did miss him..

But if he really felt this way, then what was with his act earlier? Way to confuse a girl.

 

“Well then," Mettaton said breaking the silence, "We have 3 minutes before we go live again lovelies.” Mettaton says as if nothing just happened.

“Yeah, I.. don't know about this..” You said and stood up from your chair you caught a glimpse of Sans staring at you.

“Oh, come now darling don't be that way.” He placed his arms on your shoulders and pushed you back down into your seat.

“No, Mettaton I'm serious.” You said and brushed him off, this time he let you go.

You went into the dressing room and sat on a chair that was in front of a mirror you looked at yourself.

 

“What the hay does he see in me anyway?” You said and buried your face in your hands for a brief moment, then heard a knock on the door.

Which was followed by a deep voice from the other side, “knock knock.” 

You wanted to ignore him, but you couldn't now. After a bit of silence you finally said. “Who's there?”

You glance at the door as if you could see him through it.

“dishes.” You could see that permanent grin on his skull in your imagination.

“Dishes who?”

“ **dishes** a very bad joke, uh.. can I come in?” It was weird hearing him try to be more poliet than usual.

"Yeah, sure..” Your eyes veered away from the door as he began to enter, his collar was unbuttoned, he was obviously uncomfortable in the suit.

“you're still mad aren't you?” he said and sat down one seat away from you.

You didn't answer, “I wouldn't be if you actually talked to me..” You muttered softly followed by a sigh.

“yea. about that.. I just.. look, this feelin’ is new to me and I--”

You both heard the door creak open from the opposite side and a familiar cat monster poked his head in.

“Right.. sorry if I'm interrupting anything little buddy but, that Undyne is back. With that tall skeleton. And they don't look happy.”

You both looked at each other, and Sans waved for the monster to go back out there.

“shit. let's go.” He instinctevly went to grab your arm and you snatched away before he could.

“Sorry, uh.. but where will we go?” You said in a uneasy voice then heard from where you were, the gaurds bursting through the doors of MTT.

“fuck [Y/N] just trust me!” He said holding his skeletal hand out for you and you hesitated a little. Glancing back at the door, but you just took your chances and grabbed his hand.

He pulled you into his arms and you made sure to hold on tight, the last thing you saw was your collar you forgot on the dresser in the room. And a flash of red as he teleported you both to a different location.

 

* * *

 

 

~ Papyrus POV ~

 

“Where the hell are they!?” I slammed his fist into the table and Mettaton smirked at me, “Sorry darling this time I really don't know.”

“No matter, I've already reported to the king. Everyone will be on watch now.” I said with a smirk.

Desperate? I wasn't desperate for the surface now.. those worthless humans deserve to sacrifice at least one for our aid.

Monsters have been trapped down here for far too long.. I thought to myself as I rubbed my skull.

“This can barely give us direct coordinates.” I say lifting up the jar that had the piece of her soul in it as I walked out of the resort.

“Alphys is useless like always.” I muttered and Undyne nudged my ribs, I glared at his and threw the jar into his hands.

“Don't be such a big grumpy shit, paps! They'll come out of hiding sooner or later. They can't run forever.”

Undyne was right, there were only so many places they could go.

 

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

You both arrived outside. It was cold, when you opened your eyes you saw you were outside of a familiar bar.

But you were both by the back door. “Sans.. why are we back here?” you ask still trying to ease yourself from the teleport.

“he's the only one I can trust.” He muttered and opened the door with a bit of force to get past the lock.

It was dark inside, as expected since it was closed. You entered behind him and saw a flicker of purple.

“Why are you two here..” A raspy voice emitted from the fire monster as he walked over to you both.

Even though Sans claimed to trust him he still seemed to he cautious with you behind him.

“ **chill out** grillbz. we just need a place to crash for a few nights.” He said in a nonchalant tone, sweaty slightly.

“And what do I get out of this?” His voice sounded close to a whisper but still audible.

“ill pay you back somehow. you know im good for my word.” They both seemed cautious of each other.

Grillby probably knew what was going with your entire situation, you were on TV after all and theres no doubt Papyrus checked here earlier to see if you were here.

“Just a few days, then you need to sort out whatever mess you got yourself into Sans..” He sounded annoyed, which could probably be because it was late at night.

“c’mon.” He took your hand again and followed him to the door behind the bar, it was basically like a small apartment back here.

He led you to a small spare room that literally only had a bed that could probably just fit you both on it.

Though you weren't entirely sure if you wanted to sleep with him again, in one way or another.

“finally, I fucking hate these shoes. ” He said as he sat on the bed and began to take off his shoes and you sat on the edge of the bed.

“you uh, should get some sleep.” He muttered undoing his tie.

“Yeah, .. I can't sleep in this dress though.” You admitted looking down at it and before you knew it he was untying the tight corset on your back.

You flinched slightly but he was being unusally gentle with you as he did so. “look, im not going to hurt you. not to mention you look a little **tied** up, let me help.”

“How do I know you won't hurt me?” You muttered and glanced back at him, feeling a little relieved now that the corset was loose.

“my feelings got the best of me sweetheart.” He said rubbing the back of his skull with a slightly uneasy grin.

“What feelings? Just the fact that you care about me?” You asked and turned slightly on the bed to look at him.

“well, it seems like.. I'm love with ya sweetheart.” He said and chuckled, it sounded almost forced. His cheekbones dusting with a light red.

“Wait.. s-seriously..?” With wide eyes you stare at him, and his awkward body language gave it away.

“what? you thought just because we're monsters we can't feel love?” He asked and pulled off his suit jacket followed rolling up his long sleeves of his button up shirt.

“I didn't say that.. but humans, we usually don't fall in love so quickly.” You admitted and rubbed your arm … you got a quick glance at him.

It was obvious he wasn't exactly pleased or mad with what you said, “well there you have..” He stood up, his gaze lowered down to you.

“i understand of you don't feel the same.” He said, though again.his voice seemed a little strained.

You didn't know what to say, sure you cared about him but you weren't exactly.. in love with him.

“and if you don't feel the same, guess I'll just have to work for it huh?” His usual smirk had returned and he winked at you.

You were surprised at that bit, it made your cheeks flush red and you felt your heart flutter a little.

“that's if ya give me a chance though. it was **bonely** when you left with Mettaton y’know.”

“Well, I'm here now.” You shrugged and a slight smile was on your face, you felt a bit content now that you knew that you knew what was on his mind.

“yea. well, as much as I'd love a make out session I can't stand these fuckin’ clothes." He said with a grunt.

“i'm going to teleport home and get us some clothes. just stay in this room.” He said and his left eye went dark before his other flared red.

“Wait! You can't just leave me here!” You said and went to reach for him and he lightly grabbed your arm, “i can't bring ya either.”

“can't risk it, someone could be waiting at the house.” He pulled you close, and looked you in the eye.

You stared up at him as he leaned in to press with teeth against your lips, it still wasn't the bests of kisses since he didn't have lips.

But it felt more passionate this time, at the last minute he let his red slimy tongue swipe across your lips causing a light squeal to emit from your them.

He forced himself away, licking his teeth before he chuckled lightly. “i'll make sure you fall in love with me.”

And with that he took a step back before teleporting out of sight, the aurora of his magic not being there made you feel a bit lonely.

You plopped back down onto the bed and fell onto your back before looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

You heart was still racing from his little, ‘goodbye’ kiss. You placed your palm on your chest and felt it pulsing like a race car.

Who were you kidding.. you probably liked him more than you wanted to admit.

But he'd still have to work for it like he said, and at this rate, it probably wouldn't take as long you think.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

I teleport back and felt little a bit of drowsiness from teleporting twice, not that the second was a long distance but it was still a stretch.

I glance over to see her asleep, my grin softened and I changed into my shorts and shirt, leaving my jacket on the handle of the door.

Taking her clothes I walk over to her, “you'll thank me for this in mornin’..” I mutter followed by a yawn as I start to undress her, as much as I want to touch her right I refrain from doing so.

I also happen to notice her collar not being there, it slipped my mind earlier because of beautiful she looked in that dress.. I ignore the fact that it's gone for now.

Instead I put her other clothes on and get under the blankets, my arm draped around her waist and my skull nuzzled into her neck lightly. “i don't want to hear any **sheet** from you in the mornin’ about this either..”

 

 

I say, despite the fact that I'm actually speaking to myself.. the pun was still worth it.


	15. Just us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans talk and cuddle somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback guys!!! All the positivity filled me with determination, so here's ya go!

 

“Hhn..” You groaned lightly as your eyes began to part, and you were coming to.

You felt his protective grasp around your frame, a small huff escaped your lips.. you hoped he didn't think he was off the hook.

“C’mon Sans let me out I gotta pee.” You said and squirmed.

You felt him suddenly grab your breast gently, “that wouldn't be the **breast** idea.” His tired voice grumbled from behind.

“Oh yeah? Why?” You said with a sigh, and went to pry him off, and he let go after a few seconds.

“no reason, I just saw a op- **pun** -tunity.” He chuckled a deep chuckle and removed his arm so you could get up.

"Yeah, but you've used that one like a thousand times.." You rolled your eyes.

You stood up and stretched, still cracking a slight smile at his pun, noticing you were in different clothing. A slight blush dusted your cheeks thinking about how that came to pass.

Just as you were about to grab the doorknob he spoke again, ”hey. don't go near the door that leads to the bar.”

You nod and pace down the narrow hall, looking for a bathroom. Conveniently was only a few steps away to the right.

You walked in and immediately went to look in the mirror, your hair was wavy now from sleeping on it.

After combing it with your fingers and few times you did your business and exited the bathroom, not paying much attention as you exited the bathroom, you ran into Grillby.

You face bumping into his chest.

His hand were on your shoulders, they were hot but not to the point that it hurt. He stared down at you for a moment then let go of you.

“Oh--Uh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..” You chuckled nervously.

He just gave you a strange grin, followed by silence as he walked past, you stood there for moment before walking in the room where Sans is.

He was lying on his back, his hands behind his skull and his sockets closed.

“I know you didn't go back to sleep that fast.” Actually he probably would do that.

“im just thinkin’ sweetheart.” He muttered and didn't move a muscle.. or bone.

“What about?” You say and sit on the edge of the bed, your elbow propped onto your knee and your chin on your palm.

“er.. i wanted to apologize about before.” He sounded a bit uneasy, like this was his first time being sorry about something.

“..... Yeah.. it's.. it's okay.” You said in a shallow tone.

“i ain't stupid, it know it ain't.” He said and moved towards you, he was sitting up behind you.

You were silent and felt two boney hands on your waist that slowly ascended to your shoulders and began to lightly massage them.

“damn. you're really tense. i **tendon** to do good job massaging.” He chuckled and a soft relieved moan escaped your lips.

“but i'm serious.. I.. i'm sorry about what I did. this is my first time feeling this way about someone.” He muttered as he continued to massage you.

“You mean.. b-being in love?” You honestly felt content, no running from anyone. Or being on weird talk shows. Just relaxing with Sans.

“yeah. id say I don't have to **heart** for it.. but it seems I don't need one.” His breath was against your neck, and you shivered slightly.

“i.. really missed havin' you here.” He got closer and you felt his tongue run across your neck, you felt a bit uneasy.

You began to shake, your mind was still a little cautious, causing you to tremble.

There was another more sensual lick, and a soft grunt. But he slowed his row as he noticed your trembling.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

I felt her trembling, damn it. I've probably ruined us getting intimate for a while. But I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

I pull back some and wrap my arms around her waist instead, lightly squeezing her body.

“i ain't gonna hurt you again.. I can promise that.” I muttered under my breath, and began to rub circles on her stomach with my thumb.

Her body was calming down, and she placed a hand over my skeletal one. “I.. I know.” She still didn't sound so sure.

“look. i won't go that far again, not unless you want me to that is..” A small chuckle escaped her lips.

“Hm, let's just stay like this for a bit..” She said and got a bit more comfortable in my grasp, leaning back onto me.

“whatever ya want sweetheart. uh… i've been meaning to ask ya. wheres your collar?” I say, but try to sound calm.

“Oh, .. Mettaton didn't want me wearing in his show..” Her voice trailed off and I kept quiet for a moment.

I rose a hand and ran it through her hair, that collar did look good around her but if it was something I had to let go of so be it.

 

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

I felt a little bad to just abandon the collar like that, you did have it since you both met.

Maybe you even grew a little attached to it, well.. now it didn't matter it was gone.

The silence from inside the room was calming, you closed your eyes as you leaned back onto him, his bones weren't exactly comfortable but the warmth that radiated from him was enough.

A low growl was heard …. coming from your stomach, your eyes shot open and your cheeks turned red. You hoped Sans didn't hear that.

“i **relish** the fact that you **must** ard need some food.” He chuckled and you could feel his ribs vibrating.

“S-Shut up. Just get me some food..” You say and pout slightly, he shifts a little and grunts.

“yeah, well. grillbz might be **flaming** with customers right now. probably wouldn't be best to bother ‘em.” You nudged his ribs with your elbow.

“Saannsss..” You whine and slump in his arms, followed by another soft pout.

“plant one right here and i might consider it.” He points at teeth, you look back to see him doing so.

“You're kidding right?” You say in a slightly dull tone, though it was laced with amusement.

All he did was wink at you lazily. You sighed and leaned in pressed your lips against his teeth, he lightly grabbed the back of your head.

He was being gentle, and slowly let his tongue slip into your mouth, you pulled away and lightly pushed him. “Sans!” You said in a playful tone.

“sorry sweet cheeks. my tongue has a mind of it's own.” You sat up so he could sit up right as well.

“So does my stomach.. how will we get food with everyone out there?” You asked and looked at him curiously.

“here. close your eyes.” He said and placed his hand over your eyes before pulling away and they were closed now.

It had been a several seconds of silence, then about a minute and suddenly a variety of sounds could be heard.

As well as a gust of wind, “open them.” his voice said.

You open your eyes and couldn't help but smile, he really just teleported an entire table with him into the bedroom. “didja forget i can teleport?”

“i'm sure they ain't worried bout me, i stayed out of sight.” You were puzzled at how the candle and food stayed intact on the table as well.

“You don't see me complaining..” was all you said , you didn't really have to move since the room was so small, with the table in the middle it was right next to the bed.

The edge of the bed being a makeshift seat and took the pillows from the bed, stacking them to make his own seat on the other side.

“Well, howzabout this bein’ our first official date?” He jested and looked at you, his eyes lazily half lidded like they were most of the time.

“Pretty fancy.” You chuckle and he holds up a fry for you to eat, you lean forward and bite it taking it from his boney fingers and eating it.

“only the best for ya.” He winked and picked up a mustard bottle from the side of his tray of fries.

And.. yep he was drinking it like any normal kind of beverage. Right.

“Way to set the mood..” You say and look down to see a Burger in front of you, picking it up you take a bite.

Monster food always had this off taste about it, but still tasted pleasing.

“So.. Sans.. If Papyrus captures me--”

“that ain't gonna happen as long as i'm around.” He said simply and placed the bottle of mustard down next to the fries.

“But.. we can't run forever..” You said under your breath, he still heard you.

“i .. damn it. i know, but if they fuckin’ hurt you I swear. . .” He clenched his fist and you hesitantly placed your hand over his.

“Sans, .. maybe there's a different way out of this, maybe.. we could use my soul without killing me?” I say though it was in a form of a question.

“that ain't gonna work.” He shook his head and rubbed his skull, this topic was obviously stressing him so you decided to drop the subject for now.

You sigh and went to take another bite of your burger, “Well..” You chewed then swallowed. “In other news this burger is great.”

You criticized yourself for your horrible topic change but you really didn't have anything else to say.

“you **butter** believe it is,” He went to feed you another fry, you accepted.

“You know if anything, your puns are going to be the death of me.” You said followed by brief laughter.

 

 

 

“heh. and your _breath taking_ smile will be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and fun can be good, but that also calls for angst and drama muahaha.


	16. Fight me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans fight... kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the nice comments and kudos, I can't thank you guys enough for reading this! 
> 
> *crawls happily back into the trash bin*

It had been 3 days and everything was going at a steady pace, no deadly fish or tall skeletons surprisingly.

Sans was trying his hardest to make this a normal relationship, he had his slip ups, his pervy slip ups too..

Not that you minded sometimes, but you didn't want to go too far. Like sex. Not yet at least, and he seemed to respect your boundaries no matter how hard it was for him.

Throughout these days you'd both usually go out when it gets dark, less chance of being noticed by anyone.

Hiding wasn't exactly fun, but it wasn't bad either. It really just meant plenty of personal time with Sans.

“Are you ever going to wash that coat?” You said slipping on your shoes and glancing over at him.

“one day. the smell doesn't get under my **skin**. I like it.” He grinned his usual toothy grin.

“Of course you do.” Grabbing your own jacket you obtained you slipped it on and you both headed out the back door and into the night.

Sometimes the silence could be either erie or calming, and today it was eerie. Something was off. Something didn't feel right.

“Sans..” You said in a worried tone, and lightly latched onto the back of his coat, before you could take another step you noticed his arm out stretched.

You stopped behind it and before you could open your mouth he shushes you.

“i know you're there.” Sans said staring into the darkness of the snowy path ahead.

“Why so cautious?” You saw the familiar purple flame casting a shadow before he emerges from the darkness.

“grillby, you're going to end up making a forest fire out here. why ya out so late?” He seemed a little relieved it was just him but you were still a bit various.

Because he had the creepy grin from before on his face, “Well.. remember when I said I wanted something in return..?”

“Well.” Grillby paced forward until he could place a finger under your chin, which only lasted about a millisecond before Sans shoved him away.

“fuck no. not happening.” He said and shook his skull, he still seemed calm.

“Oh, please Sans.. one day wouldn't hurt.” Grillby eyed you briefly then was focused on Sans again.

“look grillbz, we're buds. but she ain't for sharin’ that didn't go well before.”

“So you've grown attached to the human? Interesting.” He said with a chuckle and there was silence, slightly ominous silence. 

Grillby chuckle and placed his hands behind his back, they were clasped together, "I'll put it on your tab Sans." 

Was all he said before he walked past you, of course you moved out of the way cautiously and watched him walk back into his bar.

You knew he was up to something.

As Grillby ever so suspiciously went back to the bar you looked at Sans, “I don't trust him.”

“look, me and hot head go way back you'll be fi--”

“Sans.” You grabbed his sleeve, your voice had a bit of worry in it and carried a slight tremble. “I don't. Trust him.”

His permanent grin faltered somewhat and he sighed scratching the back of his skull, “so you don't want to stay here?”

You shook your head, you knew you were being difficult, but you didn't want to get hurt anymore.

Though you were also starting to figure the underground must only be so big, you guys may be running out of places to hide. 

"you might not like where we have to go next but, i can assure you we'll be safe there."He said with a slight huff, you weren't sure if you wanted to know right away. 

“I just.. I'm sorry but, with me in danger.. doesn't that mean you are too..?” You said in a quiet voice and he took hold of your hand.

You intertwined your fingers with his, “most likely.” Was all he said.

You needed to defend yourself, Sans couldn't do this alone.

You were silent for a moment as you contemplated your thoughts in your head before they became words. 

“Sans.. could you teach me how to defend myself?” He was obviously shocked by this and looked back at you.

His eyebrow bone..? Arched somewhat, and his grin.. he seemed amused, on the precipice of laughing.

You lightly nudge him, “It's not funny I'm serious!” You pout and purposely squeeze his hand.

“alright, alright. don't get hostile sweetheart.” He chuckled and let go, “stay there.” He took a few steps back, now standing in front of you.

He closed one eye and held both arms out lazily, “hit me with your best shot babe.”

“Wait, you mean that?” You say, and squint at him. You couldn't tell if he was doing this for his own entertainment or if he wanted to actually help you.

“have I ever told a **fibula**? …. don’t answer that. just, c’mon. hit me.”

You looked down at your fist then clenched them as you took a step or two forward before arching your arm back and swinging it forward with the most strength you could muster.

And, he caught your fist in action, lightly gripping it before letting go. “too slow doll face.”

“c’mon you can do better than that.” He teased and you went to punch again without warning, he side stepped and you missed.

Another swing, he teleported behind you and whispered in your ear, “peeka-boo.”

You jump out of surprise and squeal, turning around you shove him lightly, “Sans, that's cheating!”

He laughed and you cracked a small smile hearing his laugh, it warmed your heart.

You blushed and shook off the thought for now and tried to focus.

“look, it ain't cheating out here all monsters have some kinda magic so you gotta step your game up sweetheart.”

“if you really want to **rattle someone's bones** , you have to look intimidating.” He said speaking as if he were a expert.

He probably was, when it came to this.

“give me your best intimidating look.” He said a gestured his hand as he spoke.

“Uh.. do I have to?” You said and felt a bit awkward about doing it.

“trust me, it's the intimidating look that's key sweetheart, but if you ain't up for it--”

“F-Fine..” You sighed and lowered your head in slight shame, when you rose your head again you tried to look like as much of an asshole as Sans did sometimes.

 

 

 

Sans stared at you.

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at him.

 

 

He suddenly bursted out laughing and hunched over slightly grabbing his stomach, “you.. you still look like a harmless kitten sweetheart. your intimidating face is shit.”

You huffed and your cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he lightly gripped your jaw and looked into your eyes. “but, y’know the cutest kitten always have the sharpest claws."

He was clever, you'll give him that.

You lightly nip at his boney finger, “Don't think that's going to get you off the hook,” though mentally you had already forgiven him.

“ **fur** real, i'm sorry babe, that face was great.” He said with a chuckle and you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.. can we do this a bit longer?” You asked and take a small step back to get back in position.

He nods once, “ready?”

You nod and clench your fist once again, though this time as you went to punch you faked it instead and decided to trip him when he went to side step. 

"shit!" He immediately grabbed your arm and you both fell into the snow, he landed on his back and you landed on his chest. 

He chuckled and you could feel his bones vibrate somewhat, "good one sweetheart." 

You grin proudly and looked down at him, your expression was obvious you were feeling a but boastful.

"though i'm sure you're not suppose to fall when you trip someone." He said and winked at you. 

"Oh shut up!" You lay your head onto him and sigh lightly, your back and butt were feeling cold and of course that thought slipped from your mouth, "my butt is cold.." 

His hands immediately went there and gave it a light squeeze, "bet you're glad to have me **ass** a butt warmer huh?"

"Yeah, yeah.." You flustered face made a little pout and touched his round skull. "C'mon I want more practice, we can cuddle later." 

He groaned in disappointment and let you off but not without squeezing your butt once more. 

 

* * *

 

~ Papyrus POV~

 

Staying at Undyne’s house wasn't exactly the ideal base camp but it'd have to do, he was busy sharpening his spears when I heard..

 

_**Ring… Ring…** _

 

I pick up my phone and see a unknown number on the screen, my phone intention was to hang up.

But I decided to answer, “Who is this?” I say, and the voice sounds a bit distorted as if they don't want their identity to be known.

“ _That doesn't matter, what matters is I have information you need._ ” The voice from the other side said and I became more interested.

“I'm listening.”

“ _I've seen the human girl you've been after._ ” My grip tightened on the phone.

“Where?” I snap almost immediately after they finish their sentence and desperately wait for a response.

The voice chuckled. “ _Before I tell you, what will I get in return for telling you this information?_ ” I sigh, well I knew this information wouldn't be free.

“Name your price stranger.” I say simply, knowing I had good sum of money saved up to the point I could provide.

“ _Give me one day with the girl before you turn her into the king._ ” Was all he said and then there was silence.

How could I trust that he wouldn't just kill her off immediately and try to take her soul? More importantly what other choice did I have?

“Fine.” I say rubbed my index and finger and thumb on my temple lightly.

“ _Good, they've been hiding out at Grillby’s in Snowdin._ ” The voice said before hanging up.

 

I inwardly grinned and walked into the kitchen where he was, “Unynde, I've had a tip off. We're heading back to Snowdin immediately.”

“Finally, I've been needing something to kill.” He muttered under his breath and dropped his spear, it dissipated into the air before it could hit the ground.

“Patience Undyne.” Was all I said as I began to gather things need for our small trip, and he got dressed into his armor.

I waited outside the house for him and he stepped out fully armored, “Did you tell the others of the royal guard to meet us there?”

I say glancing over at him and he nodded once with a toothy grin, placing his helmet over his head.

“Do they know we're coming?” Undyne asked and we began walking forward.

“I don't believe so,” I say crossing my arms over my chest.

 

 

“Even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh.


	17. Captured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get diggity dang captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guise, been kinda busy.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!! Again thanks for all the kudos and comments! <3
> 
> (Also sorry about so many changes of POV and any grammatical errors.)

 

You felt a bit exhausted this morning, you guys did stay out for quite a while last night.

Not only practicing to fight, which was more or less him toying with you, but just walking around and enjoying Snowdin whilst no blood thirsty monsters were about.

You desperately had to use the bathroom, you quickly wiggled from Sans’ grasp and slipped into the hall.

You didn't take very long inside, though when you walked out you felt an eerie presence.

But before you could react, a hand smacked over your mouth and nose, a rag with chloroform had been pressed up to your nostrils.

You squirmed and moved but your body was getting increasingly weaker by the second.

Until ...everything was black.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

My eye sockets were still closed as I reached by skeletal hand out to pat the side of the bed only to find it empty.

I laid for a few seconds thinking she may have went to use the bathroom, but something just didn't feel right.

Hopping up, I put my coat on and slid into my sneakers not bothering to tie them.

I opened the door and poked my head out, yawning slightly, “[y/n] ?”

“Sorry, Sans.” A familiar voice was heard and my eyes went dark, immediately I went out to grab his scarf but he caught my hand.

Twisting my arm, causing a hiss of pain to leave my clenched teeth, and me falling to one knee in pain.

“where is she?” I ask in a slightly strained voice, glaring at Papyrus with pure anger in my eyes.

“Oh don't you worry about that,” How the hell did he find us? I thought, then immediately my mind went to grillby.

“that bastard..” I mumbled and my eye flared red as the aura of my magic itself made Papyrus stumble back slightly.

“I don't understand why you care so much about this human.” He said with a snarl standing over me, and I suddenly felt a kick from behind, directly into my spine causing my to fall over.

My skull hit the ground and one of the royal guardsmen had his knee on my back to keep me down as he attempted cuffed me, “get the hell off of me.” I growled.

“Sans, you'll thank me for this when we're on the surface, everything will be back to normal..” I couldn't even read his face at that very moment.

My eye flared red once more and Papyrus knew i was about to attempt to teleport. “Put the damn cuffs on him, you imbecile!”

Luckily I mustered up enough willpower to force myself to teleport outside of the bar at least, I wasn't fully awake so that took a lot out of me. I panted and and tried to catch my breath.

“shit..” I huffed and shuffled to the side of the bar as guards came rushing out, and Papyrus directed them to different locations to look for me.

Luckily they were dumb enough not to look around the bar itself first and went straight out into the small town of Snowdin to look around.

I needed an actual plan to get her back in my clutches..

 

* * *

 

~Papyrus POV ~

 

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration and feel Grillby’s eyes on me,”What is it?” I say in a agitated tone.

“I'd like you to hold up the end of your deal.” The fire monster replied,seemingly a little suspicious about my motives.

“Yes, right. About that, im afraid that won't be a possibility anymore.” I say crossing my arms over my chest.

“Uughh.. can we leave already Papyrus?” Undyne said with the girl slung over his shoulder and an impatient look on his face.

“Yes, go on. Im right behind you.” I say shooing him away, still standing before Grillby whose fire was crackling and popping with anger.

I didn't want to hurt him, but if he caused any trouble with us I wouldn't hesitate, and I suppose he could see it in my eyes as he restrained himself from saying another word.

I walked out after a few moments, just as the Royal guards were coming back empty handed.

I knew Sans was going to end up being a problem sooner or later so we'd have to stay alert.

I caught up with Undyne, who had a bored expression on his face as we trudged through the last of the snow, getting near waterfall.

“Hey, Papyrus. Wanna have a little fun to with the human while she's out?” He said smirking.

I sigh and avert my gaze away from him and the human briefly, “Firstly I'm not going to share. Secondly I'm not the mood.”

“Ohoho, so you're saying you would if you were in the mood..?” The fish lightly nudged me his free arm and I shrugged it off.

“Maybe that's all you need is a good fuck Papyrus and maybe you'd stop being so stuck up.” Undyne said, readjusting the human, holding her bridal style now.

“Look, I'll be fine as soon as we get her to the king.” My voice sounded a bit uneasy but I managed to play it off enough that Undyne didn't question it.

 

* * *

 

~Sans POV~

 

I made sure to stay as close as I could without getting caught by them, I listened in and some of their conversations.

Some of them making me want to rip their fuckin’ heads off.

I had to teleport from place to place more often than I wanted, though it was only short jumps each of them drained me.

I didn't have one opportunity so far to try and bud in, this time around the security was tight.

“damn it.. [y/n] hang in there.” I said under my breath and decided to sit down, my back up against the wall where I use to do my telescope business.

Memories.

I had to rest .. just for a bit...

 

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

You lightly pressed your palm against your head, nursing your aching head as your eyes began to open.

You noticed you were being carried and immediately wanted to eject yourself from the arms of whoever this was.

But of course they tightened up, “Let go!!” You squirm and kick your feet,and Undyne just lets you go.

You hit the ground, landing on your back and butt slightly wincing as your hand immediately went to your back.

“Ooww.. I didn't mean like that you jerk..” You said and glared up at Undyne.

“Look, I ain't here to exactly take care of you. I'm just the delivery boy.” Was all he said before yanking you up to your feet.

Which hurt because he tugged at your arm, you snatched away from him. Which didn't stop him from putting a familiar collar around your neck.

You slapped his hand away immediately afterwards and went to punch at his chest.

“Crap! Crapcrapcrap..!” You said shaking your hand that throbbed with pain ..Shouldn't have done that.

You looked down at the blue collar and he was busy attaching a leash to your collar which he wrapped around his palm several times, chucking ever since your attempt to even punch him.

Now that you actually looked around again, you were back in this very hot place. You guessed you had already passed the lab since you haven't seen it.

“Hey.” Undyne gave a harsh tug to your leash you stumbled forward, “I don't need to be here any longer than I need to so we need to move quickly.”

You grumbled under your breath, walking behind him and looking behind yourself there were two guards as well in front of Undyne, Papyrus was ahead too.

You were definitely in a pickle here. Though you noticed this time around Undyne brought a water bottle with him.

It was reassuring to know someone as tough as him even had a weakness.

“We'll take it from here.” Papyrus said as you followed them into a elevator, standing in between both Papyrus and Undyne made you feel small as hell.

“Hey Papyrus, get a load of this.” Undyne said, of course he looked curiously just as he flipped up your shirt.

“Hey!” Your face tinted red and you immediately pushed it down, the taller skeleton only looked away.

You swore you saw a tint of red on his cheeks but you weren't sure.

 

* * *

 

 

 

If felt like you had been walking for eternity now, your knees were like jelly and you wanted to give up walking.

You were in a place they called the core.

“Uhh.. Papyrus I think the human is breaking.” Undyne said as you trudged along behind like a sloth.

“She's tired, obviously.” He said in a mocking tone, but that didn't stop him. He even had a little pep in his step.

“Sans.. is going to.. kill you guys..” You say as you continue to walk, through the futuristic halls.

“Psh, yeah right.” He stopped and waited for you to catch up, once you did he threw you over his shoulder again and you winced slightly.

His armor wasn't exactly comfortable.

But right now your feet needed a rest, “Hey Paps what do you think Asgore will reward us with for finally finding a suitable human?”

“Getting to the surface is reward enough.” He said in a satisfied voice.

“Laammmee. Maybe a new spear or some shit, or golden armor. That'd be cool. But I guess getting to the surface is great too.”

You were just sitting there dumbfounded, didn't they know that invloed killing you!? You were going to die. No more you.

Your heart began to race, and you felt a little sick even. You didn't want to die, not now. Not after everything with Sans..

You had someone to live for now.

“Hey. Human, this is your last stop.” Undyne said putting you down, and taking off the leash, there was a door in front of you.

You gulped and stood there frozen, Papyrus place hand on your back and pushed you forward. “Go on.”

You refused, yous stumbled backwards and nearly fell, but Papyrus caught you by your arm and began dragging you inside.

Which there were wilted flowers, and very poorly taken care of garden.

It looked creepy, near the window of this large garden you could see a very large creature standing there.

You body was shaking, you were trying hard to stop it.

“Thank you, Papyrus. You can leave the girl there.” His deep, booming voice said and Papyrus looked down at you before backing away.

You were left in the room with him, your body had stopped shaking a little.

But as he approached and how huge he was actually became more relevant.

He had large horns protruding from his head and a tiny crown on his head. His king like clothing met the standards of his overall demeanor.

 

Dark.

 

The kind look in his eyes he had towards Papyrus completely disappeared. This was pure hate in his eyes.

“So… you're the human who's been causing my men so much trouble? Well.”

He kneeled down and placed his paw like hand around your neck, but not choking or harming you at all.

“That ends here.”

His paw immediately tightened up and you gasped for air desperately, slowly..everything was going dark..

 

 

 

Dark..

 

 

 

 

 

No..

 

 

 

 

 

 

You had to stay..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Determined.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't give up.


	18. Bergentrückung.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who leave comments and kudos you guys are the best!  
> <33
> 
> (I'msorryisuckatfightsceneswhichiswhythischapiskindashort)

Your HP was lowering quickly, but you were fighting to stay alive. You couldn't die now and not by the hands of him.

He seemed agitated by the fact that you weren't dead yet. He kept his strong grip around your neck and lifted you, holding you up against the wall now.

Your feet barely touching the ground, your eyes fluttered shut.. you breathing stopped, as your soul erupts from your chest, shaking. Literally persisting after death.

He dropped your lifelessly body to the ground and stared at your soul with predatory eyes.

Asgore was pleased, but just as he went out to grab it, the soul was sucked back into your chest and you gasped, eyes shooting open as you clutched your chest.

Sitting up you looked up at the king who seemed like he was ready to tear you apart, he would've if he wasn't interested by how you survived.

But before he could even comment, the brightened flower filled room was disturbed by another monster … the silhouette of a very pissed off skeleton could be seen.

“get the hell away from her.” Sans growled and teleported in front of Asgore, cocking his hand back and aiming for his face, but Asgore caught his hand. “I don't need any distractions..”

His deep voice grumbled and, Sans pushed himself off the ground, his airborne skeletal leg kicked him slam in the face, making the large king stumble back.

“Heh, not bad Sans.. but I don't wish to fight you. The human is the only one I have intentions of killing.”

“can't let ya do that.” Sans said simply, and you try to stand to my feet but your body was still trying to readjust.. you did just.. kinda.. die.

“Well, if you're standing in the way of the hope of the rest of the monsters. Then I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you too. I'm sorry.” He said and pulled out his Trident.

“Sans..!” You said in a terrified quivering voice, the King, Asgore looked even more terrifying with his weapon, you werent even sure if Sans would be able to protect you this time.

And you sure as hell didn't want him to die because of you, “have it your way, big guy.” Sans said and as Asgore immediately began using both his weapon and fire attacks towards Sans.

He teleported and dodged most of his attacks, white and blue bones were being shot at him like bullets. 

You scooted back frantically, where the hell did the fire come from!? You thought, but remembered Sans did say all monsters had some kind of magic attack.

It reminded you of that goat lady who looked oddly similar to Asgore.

While you were briefly contemplating, Sans got one good hit on Asgore. He walked over to you, obviously exhausted.

“[y/n] .. we need to go.. now.” He grumbled and breathed shallow breaths, he held out his hand for you.

You went to reach out for him, but saw the dark, tall shadow of Asgore getting back up, and raising his trident behind Sans...No, no, no.

Your body reacted on it's own as you pushed Sans out of the way and immediately went to shield yourself.

Your eyes opened, after unconsciously shutting. You looked to see yourself holding one of the blades that protruded from the weapon.

And it hurt, it was drawing blood in your palm as your arms shakily held up the weapon from trying to harm you further.

Asgore was staring at you with disbelief in his eyes, but he was also impressed, “[y/n] move. now!” Sans yelled from across the room and summoned what looked like a large skull goat head.

It floated towards both you and the king, you were still holding it. Looking back at the skull that was on it's way, and with perfect timing you hopped out of the way.

The Trident falling into the floor, as the goats jaw opened and shot a bright white light, not at Asgore but the weapon itself. Making it dissipate into thin air.

You were panting lightly, and glanced down at your hand that had a deep cut on it. With all this adrenaline pumping through you the pain wasn't too bad.

Asgore was sweating, holding up his hand ready for another magical attack, Sans had his hand up as well, directing the goat at Asgore.

“Wait!” You said and shuffled to your feet still panting slightly, as were the other two.

“[y/n] get the hell out of here!” Sans said and glared at you, almost directing his anger towards you.

“I.. you c-can.. take my soul..” You were about to give up, you didn't want to see Sans get hurt again because of you.

Besides he'd also be free, “Good choice, human.” He said with a satisfied grin and you saw a glimpse of yellow from the corner of your eye.

“H-Howdy!” A nervous said from behind Asgore, and he turned around to see who it was, that nice flower from back when you first fell.

Sans didn't hesitate, as soon as the king's attention was off of you, his Gaster Blaster shot directly at the back of his head, he toppled over and hit the ground.

Flowey went underground and popped up next to you. “I-I didn't mean to do that.. did I do that?” Flowey said unsure of what just happened.

You shook your head, “It wasn't your fault.” The king wasn't moving, presumably unconscious since he was still breathing.

You saw Sans approaching you slowly, Flowey immediately hid behind your leg. “what the hell is that flower doing here?” The sweaty skeleton growled.

“Sans, now's not the time to be a jerk.” You said and he glared flowey before looking at you. “are you hurt anywhere?”

You lifted your hand which had blood still seeping from it, it was balled up in a fist in attempts to stop the blood.

“shit.” He sat you down near a wall and kneeled in front of you, Flowey poked his head from behind you. “I can help..’

His timid voice said and he coiled around your hand, as a small aura of magic could be felt around it, you flinched slightly but the pain was going away.

“You can heal?” A small smile was on your face, and flowey shook his head, “It might take a while though..”

“It's okay, you can come with us if you want Flowey.” You happily inquired.

“there's no way in hell this flower is coming along.” Sans immediately interfered.

“Sans..” You looked up at him with a pout, and he sighed, sitting on his posterior now in front of you.

“well then, he'll have to deal with this.” He stuck a finger underneath your collar to pull you close.

His teeth pressed against your lips and you blushed lightly, but no that wasn't all. He just had to add tongue.. making the flowers white face go pink as well.

Sans pulled back and chuckled lightly, and you nudged him in the ribs. “what's wrong flower? after all..”

 

 

 

 

 

“ **tulips**..”

 

 

 

 

 

“are better than one.”

You facepalmed with you free hand, “Sans! We’re not doing that in front him again.”

“what the hell do you mean? i can’t kiss you while your **bud** is here?” He said in a agitated tone.

“That's exactly what I'm saying!”

“do what you want.” He said and glanced away, staring over at Asgores body, “well, we can't stay here. he'll be up soon.”

“Where … are we going to go?” You asked and stood up, your body still a little weak, but it was progressing with the help of Flowey. Who seemed to be comfy in your palm.

“we'll have to go back to the ruins..” He said with a sigh, it's obvious he didn't want to but you presumed you both didn't have a choice.

“Y-You can't go back there! Toriel is still there!” The flower warned with a scared expression.

“ill deal with her, how about you just make like the plant you are and **leaf** me alone.” Sans walked a bit ahead of you.

He was seriously jealous right now, it was a little amusing.

You began to walk towards the exit as well, Sans poked his head to check if anyone was there, surprisingly no one was.

“Why is it so quiet..?” You said under your breath and followed him out down a long hallway that eventually led to a elevator.

“doesn't matter, let's just get the hell out of here.” You both got in and he pressed one if the buttons that would lead to the core.

"when did you get your collar back?" He questioned, leaning against the wall of the elevator. 

"Oh.. uh Papyrus found it and put it on me, n-not for the reason you think.. he just kept me on a leash." 

"you're aware I'm the only who can keep you on a leash right?" A smirk tugged at his teeth.

"Y-Yeah.." You muttered under your breath and glanced away, a soft pink tinting your cheeks as Flowey was trying to tune out this conversation completely. 

You were sure, just by the look in his eye, if Flowey wasn't here, Sans would try something right here in the elevator. 

When the elevator door opened a familiar face stood before you, “You're suppose to be dead.” Burgerpants said.

Though he really seemed like he could care less, “the hell do you want?” Sans said balling up his fist, obviously ready to fight if he had to, you placed your hand in front of him, “Sans it's okay! He helped me before!”

“Yeah, bone man .. [y/n] you know your head is on the line right now?” He said in a bored tone and you both walked out of the elevator.

“I'm pretty aware.. where is everyone?” You asked as you all walked down the empty halls of the core.

“Papyrus and Undyne are holding a meeting at the arena, about going to the surface. They're planning to attack the humans.”

“Well, they can't get up there now..” You mumbled under your breath.

“Yeah, well that meeting is going to be over soon, you might want to get out of here.” He said as you entered the MTT resort.

“we're working on it feline, just don't tell anyone you saw us. you'll regret it.” Sans commented with dark sockets.

“Whatever you say.” Burgerpants went back into the emporium and Sans grabbed your hand, pulling you close and his hand slinking around your waist.

“i think I got enough juice for one more jump, hold on.” You nodded and one of his eyes flared red as you held on right, Flowey was shaking in your palm, you looked down at him to give him a reassuring look. 

 

 

 

And everything went dark.


	19. My child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks guys for all the support! 
> 
> Gets a bit saucy at the end. hue.

You fell to your knees, with Sans’ full weight against you. He was panting.

“Sans, you okay..?” You said glancing over at him with a worried expression.

He wobbled to his feet and leaned against the large purple door, nodding his skull, which was sweating. “just give me a sec alright?”

You nod and turn around look back at the corridor of trees that would eventually lead to the sentry station up ahead.

It felt like Déjà vu, you could vividly remember it but it was still there.

“Are you sure you can trust him..?” The voice came from below as you looked at your hand, you nearly forgot Flowey was there.

“Trust Sans..? Well..” You looked over at the skeleton who was still trying to regain his strength after that jump.

“I think I can, after all.. he's risked his life for mine countless times.” You said in a reassuring tone.

Flowey nodded once, taking your word for it. “How's the healing going?”

You ask walking towards Sans while doing so, “Don't worry, it won't be long.. I'm almost done.”

“good, the faster you finish, the faster **weed** can get rid of ya.” His red pinpricks glared at the flower.

He cowered slightly, and you glare at him, “Sans.. be nice.. a-at least a little..”

“it ain't happening.” He said and went to knock on the large purple door,there was no answer.

“c’mon lady..” He knocked again but harder this time, the door opened on it's own. Creaking slightly.

The hall was dark behind the door, you stood behind Sans peaking inside.

“Creepier than I remember it..” You commented and Sans took your hand, a bit tightly, as you both walked inside.

“just keep an eye out, she could be anywhere. knowing her she's probably just watchin’ us.” Sans said with a agitated tone.

You walk with him up the steps into the dimly lit house, it was a bit late in the evening so maybe she was asleep?

 

 

You were wrong.

 

 

A voice from behind you spoke, making you nearly jump out of your skin.

“Hello, my child..” You both turned around to see the slightly taller goat woman, who by Toriel standing before you. With an eerily welcoming smile.

“[y/n] stay back.” Sans said standing in front of you, “look tori, we need to take a pit stop here.”

It seems as if she were tuning out Sans completely and was more focused on your, her stare was even scaring Flowey who was shaking in your palm.

“Is that what you would like my child? To stay here?” You could see the joy in her eyes, but also the same creepy aura hiding behind them.

You just nodded slowly, “Then it is settled, you may stay. I'll go get dinner ready.” The goat woman headed to the kitchen.

“Uhm.. that was unexpectedly easy..” You commented and your free hand went to pat Flowey, in hopes to calm him down.

“she has a problem. not just that but since she doesn't have any contact with the rest of the underground she doesn't know about you.” He said simply and lowered his guard.

“Sans you should get some rest.” You were still concerned about the teleport all the way from the resort to here.

“as much as i'd love to be laying on my ass right now, i can't. not with her roaming about.”

“Fine..” You agreed and Flowey tried to get your attention, “Yeah?”

“I-I've finished healing you.” Flowey said and snaked up your arm to snuggle around torso. His head popping out of your shirt right under your neck. His petals tickling your chin a bit.

It tickled when he did so and made you jump a little, but he looked absolutely adorable.

Not to mention your hand was completely healed, neato.

“you've got to be kidding me.” Sans voice was deep, and obviously annoyed.

“if healing you is all I have to get my hand up your shirt, i would've let you get hurt more often.”

He chuckled but you obviously weren't amused nor was Flowey. “oh don't be that way, ain't like you wouldn't like that.”

He had disappeared behind you, and squeezed your ass with both of his hands making you yelp lightly.

“heheh.. still works.” You lightly shoved him, your face a little red simply from that action.

“if it weren't for that flower **budding** in, I'd be squeezing more than your ass sweetcheeks.” Oh boy, the Sans you knew from before was resurfacing.

“Dinner is ready!” The uneasy voice called from the kitchen and you stuck your out at him, making him smirk and follow you into the kitchen.

There were three plates set out and you glanced down at Flowey, “Do you eat?”

“O-Oh, no I don't need to eat..” He reassured and you sat across from Toriel, who waited until both you and Sans were seated before she decided to sit down.

The food looked okay, you couldn't exactly complain since you were starving.

Toriel seemed to know that Sans wanted mustard, there was an entire bottle of it next to his plate. And of course he discarded the plate and just drank the mustard.

 

Still made you cringe.

You ignored him and began to eat yourself, trying not to eat like a pig since you were so hungry.

Toriel was staring at you the entire time, making you feel uncomfortable.

A few minutes later you had finished, and Flowey was asleep in your collar.

“Would you like some butterscotch pie?” Toriel asked, and seemed a little fidgety, but you had to pass. Now that you were full you were tired too.

“Thanks, but I'll pass..” You said and stood up, “Would you like me to tuck you in?” She said clasping her hands together.

“Uh, I think I got it..” You said he with a slightly nervous chuckle and kicked at Sans chair, he was asleep too.

He groaned and looked up at you as you gave him a, ‘get the heck up’ look. And he sighed, standing to his feet.

Your room is the first door on the left, you both began to walk towards it but Toriel spoke up again.

“You guys.. do not plan on sleeping together now do you?” She said in a cornered voice, and her smile faded.

“i bed it would be better if we did, lady.” Sans said and looked back at him.

“I'm afraid I cannot allow that..” Toriel said and glared at Sans, she was obvious getting upset.

“Sans..” You said with a sigh and he groaned, you didn't want to risk getting kicked out so soon.

“fine, whatever.” He walked into the living room, stuffing his hands into his coat, “Worry not, you may sleep in my chair.”

 

You felt a little bad , but something told you that he wouldn't stay there the entire night.

Flowey had woken up and snakes back down to the floor, looking up at you he spoke.

“I'll give you privacy tonight. B-But I'll be back in the morning just in case you need my help again..”

You smiled, and nodded at him. “Thank you, goodnight Flowey.”

You looked around the room and into the closet, there were lots of kids clothes and you sighed.

You hated sleeping in pants, so you decided to lock the door and took your chances. Despite the fact that you knew Sans could teleport, you took off your pants and slipped into bed anyway.

It didn't take long for you drift into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 _Sans skeletal hand ran up your shirt, his free hand holding your wrists above your head_.

_Your body shivered slightly and he leaned forward, as he pulled up your shirt over your breast._

_Pulling your bra over your breast as well, he was too lazy to even unclip it._

_He took no time at all to attack your breast, his tongue slipped from his teeth, flicking and swirling around it._

_“Mmnh..” You bit your lip trying to compress your moans and he certainly wasn't having that._

_“i want to hear you, [y/n]..” He said with a huff and lightly bit at your nipple._

_You yelped lightly, making him smirk before pulling away to look down at you, “you're already a fuckin’ mess. how about we really get started?”_

 

* * *

 

Your eyes open, and your face was completely red. Not to mention your panties were damp as well.

Your heart was beating out of your chest and you looked around, the room was empty.

God, the feeling wouldn't go away, and you were too embarrassed to just go and ask Sans for help.

Your hand trailed down to your panties, and slipped beneath them.

Soft moans escaped your lips as you tried to satisfy yourself, all while trying to stay quiet as well.

Your eyes were closed, as your finger worked your lower parts. Nearly there you moved faster.

Until you heard a voice that made your entire body freeze up.

“heheh.. having fun without me?” His voice had a soft growl that followed.

You weren't sure if this was exciting or terrifying. Maybe both.

 

 

“seems like your fingers aren't doing a **handy** job anyway… how about I fix that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very overdue sin next chapter. (๑•̀ㅂ •́)و ✧


	20. Fulfilling your need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take your sin! *dives into the trash can*

You were tightly holding your blanket over yourself as Sans practically drooled over the sight.

“S-Sans we can't do it here.. Toriel will probably kill us if she catches us..!” You whispered to him.

“probably, but it's a risk I'm willin’ to take sweet cheeks.” He chuckled and crawled onto the bed, now hovering over you.

“heh, not to mention I can smell you through the sheets.” He snatched away the blanket covering you.

“S-So what, I think I was handling this pretty well..!” You hissed back quietly, though deep inside you couldn't deny that you missed doing this with him.

“mhm, you keep tellin’ yourself that.” His skeletal hand trailed down to the hem of your shirt and began to pull it up.

“how about I ask properly, can I fuck you?” He said, but continued to pull your shirt over your head.

You didn't really fight it, and let him pull it over your head. “We have to be quiet..” Was your only condition.

“I think it's you who'll have to be keepin’ quiet.” He smirked and lowered his skull until it was in between your legs.

You felt your stomach churn, you wanted this more than you would openly like to admit.

He tore your panties with his teeth, and threw them to the side, “Sans! What am I supposed to… wear to-tomorrow…”

Your voice trailed off as your felt his breath against your exposed lower lips, his red, slightly slimy, tongue ran against your slit.

Your hips bucked desperately against him and he pulled back, “hey. **leg** me enjoy my meal wouldja?”

Your face flushed as you looked away from his prying sockets, he just chuckled and leaned down once more.

And he immediately began attacking your yearning core, his tongue flicked and prodded at your clit.

You tried your hardest to suppress your moans, but it wasn't exactly working.

He gripped your thighs, his skeletal fingers digging into your skin adding to the intensity of his actions.

His tongue slipped into your sopping wet core, sliding in and out with easy, and making squelches with each thrust.

One of your hands rested on his skull while the other was lazily laid over your mouth. “Mmnhg..”

Your hips unintentionally rolled against him in sync, you were getting close and wanted him to speed up.

As if he could read your mind, his tongue began to work your hole like crazy, his bony nose brushing against your clit.

“Sssans..!” You whined as soft as you could manage, lost in pleasure, the way you said his name seemed to trigger something as he became a bit rougher.

And that pushed you over edge, your legs locking his skull in place as your body stiffened and twitched slightly.

A wave of your feminine juices washed over his tongue, he pulled back just a bit in order to lap up the remaining wetness.

He sat up and licked his teeth, obviously pleased. “humans taste better than I thought.”

You were trying to take this moment to come down from your high, but you felt his throbbing tip rubbing against your tender slit.

“S-Sans..!” You tried to protest a bit, after all you were still a bit sensitive after that, but he didn't seem to care.

He lifted one of your legs so it could be pressed up against his chest and slightly craned over his shoulder.

“you didn't think you were the only one being taken care of tonight didja?” He grunted and leaned over you, one hand directing his shaft the other caressing your cheek, and running across your lips.

You were still radiating lust, which clouded your mind. You couldn't nor did you want to protest having sex with him. It had been a while..

Just as he thrusted inside, he placed his hand over your mouth muffling the loud moan that escaped your lips.

Your back slightly arched, “Mmffh..” His hand that was once guiding his now buried shaft was gripped onto your leg, his hips began to roll forward.

“fuck..” He groaned, the warmth of your core still being overwhelming for him, “i don't think I can hold back [y/n] ..”

He tried not to move too fast, but his thrust were deep and hard. Causing your body to jolt slightly.

His fingers were now toying with your mouth, not only muffling your moans but making you drool somewhat, “look at you.. you're a.. mmnh.. fuckin’ mess..”

His sentence sent chills down your spine, not only because it sounded just like what he said from the dream. But it was just hot.

“F-Fashter.. pleash..” You attempted to say beneath his fingers in your mouth.

“don't have to tell me twice sweetheart.” His hips began to move faster than before, he huffed lightly as he rammed into your core.

Your moans got increasingly louder, and just to top it off he removed his hand from you mouth. Instead he placed it around your neck, not adding any pressure.

He obviously just loved the control over you, “mmn.. take it..” He murmured under his breath, staring down at you with a predatory gaze.

You had to try and compress your moans on your own now, which was a bit difficult.

Your legs quivered slightly, you were about reach your peak again when you heard rustling outside of the door.

Sans didn't slow down, the squelching noise continued to emit from between your legs. He must've been close to his climax as well of he tuned out that noise.

You then heard the doorknob twist, your heart sank and you placed one of your hands onto his chest, he slowed down and growled lowly.

Luckily the door was locked and didn't open, “My child.. are you alright in there..?”

Sans leaned close to your neck and lightly licked at it, before whispering. “say somethin’..”

He stopped thrusting, and you spoke up your voice still a bit shaky, “I-Im fine I j-just.. mmhn..”

He started to move again, and you were sure it was on purpose. The deep chuckle in your ear tipped it off.

“Just what? Have you gotten ill?” Toriel sounded concerned but also suspicious.

“I-I’m.. ju-just cold.. hha..” You tried to sound as coherent as possible, but you were losing yourself, his deep thrust pushed you closer and closer to the edge.

“There are more blankets in the closet if you need them, help yourself. Good night.”

You heard the footsteps get quieter as she walked back to her room, once you heard the door shut you let a long, but quiet moan escape your lips.

“Y-You asshole..” You whimpered and he continued to grunt and groan into your ear.

You gripped onto his jacket and and let your warm juices wash over his throbbing member, your body briefly went immobile.

He buried himself to the hilt and pumped you full of his red, warm seed. He let a relieved sigh escape his mouth. “.... i didn't mean to get **cocky** , but it was fun watching you try to talk.”

You were still busy panting slightly, you looked up at his sweaty form and turned your head away from him. Slightly embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

I smirk and pull back, watching my member dissipate. I admire the work I did on her tender hole.

“you ain't mad are ya? I'm pretty sure those were moans of pleasure I was hearin’.” I mumble and get close to her face.

My hand lightly cupped her jaw, getting her to look at me, “That was still embarrassing.. what if she caught us?” She said with a pout.

“but she didn't, quit be a **pussy**.” I smirk, and she lightly nudged me, “Hey!” She said a bit offended.

“what? i meant the .. cat.” She gave me the most unconvinced look and I chuckled.

She couldn't help but crack a smile, followed by rollling her eyes at my poor attempt to try and redeem myself.

“Seriously you need to go, I don't want us getting thrown out..” She said with a sigh and squirmed a little signaling for me to get off.

“lay one of me first.” She complied, leaning forward to lightly and very briefly kiss my teeth.

“the hell was that?”

“A kiss.” She said with a cocky smirk.

“More like a peck, and I ain't some bird. Quit **wingin** ’ it and actually try.”

“That was terrible..” She facepalmed at my pun and I smirked.

“more will **migrate** outta my mouth if you don't shut me u--” Her lips pressed against my teeth again.

She held the kiss a bit longer than before, but pulled away just before I could try and add tongue.

There was a bit of silence before she spoke up again.

“Are you blushing?” She asked and laughed a little.

Maybe her being so forward caused me to get a bit flustered, but I wasn't going to admit to that. “no, you're seein’ things.”

“You were definitely blushing.” She insisted.

“yeah, yeah..” I got off of her and made the ridiculous decision to use the door instead teleporting.

“Night Sans.” She commented watching me walk towards the door.

I lazily wave two fingers at her and go to turn the door knob…

 

I opened the door to see Toriel standing there, the same creepy smile on her face, “I do recall telling you not to be in here..”

 

_Damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy


	21. The fault in our donuts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight strolllll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, relaxing-ish chapter before I throw more plot in there.

You froze in place.

And hoped that she didn't hear what just went down.

There was a strange moment of silence.

Then Toriel launched forward, trying to strangle Sans but he teleported in a blink of an eye.

Her eye twitched a bit, she smiled a crooked and annoyed smile at you, “You wait right here my child..”

The goat woman stomped around, searching for the skeleton.

You hopped out of bed and went to get your pants, flinching hard out of shock when you heard sudden crashing and banging.

Quickly you pulled one leg through then hopped around to try and get the other leg into your pants, wiggling your hips you finally buttoned them up and ran into the living room.

 

 

It was trashed.

 

There stood Toriel on one side huffing and puffing, obviously pissed off. And other the side Sans stood there with his hands in his black jacket.

He stood there as if nothing happened.

“Uh.. are you okay?” You said, not knowing the what else to say.

“ **smashing**.” Sans responded with a wink.

Since he'd happen to be focusing on you, Toriel threw a lamp his way. And this time it got him.

He stumbled back and before he could even try to pounce, you pounced first right in front of him trying to hold him back.

“get the fuck out of the way [y/n]..” He growled and tried to push past you nearly making you both topple over.

But you just gave him a ‘it isn't worth it.’ look, and it seemed to be enough to convince him.

And not to mention he was pretty drained after all that teleporting and dodging her irrational attacks.

He walked out of the living room and you heard the door slam, you gave a somewhat nervous smile to Toriel, “Uh.. we'll be back. I'll get him under control..”

You said in the nicest tone you could and quickly followed after him.

Hopefully she actually would let you guys back in.

After all you still needed a place to sleep, it kinda was the middle of the night.

It took a bit of jogging but you finally caught up with Sans.

He had a small crack in his skull from what you could see, “Hey, you should let Flowey heal that..”

“there's no way in hell I'm letting that flower touch me.” He said in a stubborn tone.

“Fine, then at least let me look at it.” You said and he slowed down, you stood in front of him and had to get on your toes to actually look at crack.

He chuckled, “looks like you got a **small** problem.”

You pouted, “Oh yeah? Well then fix it big guy.” You crossed your arms and he shrugged as he leaned forward so you could see the wound without a problem.

“It isn't that bad..” You said in a relieved tone.

“usually fights like always leave me **cracking** up.” Another small chuckle erupted from his chest.

"think you can kiss me and make it better?" He leaned forward and you dodged him swiftly. 

"I think I'm suppose to kiss _it_ and make it better." 

You rolled your eyes and placed your hands on your hips, “Well, you got us kicked out in the middle of the night. Eerr.. at least I think its still night.”

“it was worth it.” Sans said in a nonchalant tone, you certainly weren't surprised by that answer.

You flushed a light pink and went to scratch under your collar that you nearly forgot you had on.

Sans seemed pleased that it was still there, “Well!” you spoke up all of the sudden to get him to stop staring.

“I'm kinda having a case of the late night munchies.. is there anywhere else we could get food?”

“i know a place. c’mon.” He held out his hand, you'll still never get use to how a skeletons hand feels intertwined with your own.

Either way it had it's own soothing vibe to it.

Not to mention this time around he didn't seem as carious, more laid back than usual.

 

* * *

 

You seemed surprised at how many puzzle were around here, though most seemed like they've been here for a while.

As both of you walked, different types of monsters happened to be around, but nothing too serious. They all seemed afraid of Sans.

You weren't sure if you were grateful or felt sad for them.

Sans came to a stop in a room that was off to the side, on the floor there was a sign.

_It read; Spider bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders._

“A spider bake sale..? Is this for real?” You asked, but knowning this place it probably was.

Sans dug in the abyss of his jacket pocket, pulling out 7 G and putting it near the sign.

“oh yeah, it's real.” Out crawled a spider that held a donut and Sans handed it to you.

“Uhh.. thanks?” You took it, squinting slightly to examine it .. not exactly sure about eating it.

“c’mon it won't bite. if anyone should be afraid it's the donut.”

You smiled a little and rolled your eyes. You decided to suck it up.. and take a bite..

You definitely weren't expecting it taste this good, it taste like a glazed donut that had hot fudge laced in it.

“Holy cow..” You took another bite and another until it was gone.

“Can I get another one?” You asked, trying to pull off the best puppy dog face you could.

It wasn't working one bit.

You sighed, and gave in, “What do you want Sans?”

“let's make out.” He openly suggested and you couldn't be more prepared for his answer.

 

* * *

Sure that make out session lasted longer than it needed it to but it was worth it.

You got three more donuts.

Both of you exited the small room and you suddenly got an idea, if it really was still dark enough then it should work.

“Hey.. Sans, do you think you could take me to the spot where I fell?” He looked at you as if you crazy.

“seriously?” His eyebrow bones furrowed and he stared at you in confusion, before out of the blue chuckling lightly.

“What?” You looked at him with a confused look and he reached out to wipe beneath your lip where some glaze had been camping out.

And of course he stared at you while he licked it off of his boney finger.

“A-Anyway, can you take me?” You said glancing away.

“sure.” He shrugged.

It took you both about ten minutes to get there, you exited the hall that led to a darker one.

Around the corner was the patch of flowers you remember landing on, you let go of Sans hand and walked a bit faster to stand on the patch and look up.

You could see the stars from the surface, it wasn't the best view but it was something.

You felt relieved.. being down here so long .. merely just seeing the stars made you feel at ease.

Remembering the surface wasn't exactly pleasant. After all, you walked up this mountain to get away from that life.

But still, there were things you missed about being up there.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

I watched from the side as she looked up at the hole she initially fell out of.

She looked at peace for once, not stressed or scared.

It was making me feel at ease just knowing she was as well.

“Sans, what are you doing? Get over here.” She said and waved me over, I pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to her.

“Look.” She pointed up, but I didn't look just yet, my sockets were still on her. “Isn't it beautiful?”

“yeah, it is..” My voice trailed off a bit, and she glanced at me with a questioning look.

I looked away almost immediately and my cheek bones flushed a light red.

She giggled a little and sat down on the flower patch, her small giggle made my soul feel warm.

It wasn't often I got to hear her laugh.

I sat down next to her, my arms propped up behind me.

She leaned on my shoulder, which would be uncomfortable if I didn't have my jacket on.

“ya tired?” She nodded.

“I don't want to leave yet. Lets stay here for a bit longer.”

I couldn't argue, it was peaceful.

I looked down at her, she sat there with her eyes closed. “hey.”

After a brief moment of silence she answered me in lazily tone, almost as if she were falling asleep. “Hm?”

 

 

 

 

“do you love me yet?”


	22. Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is an OC made by me so if anyone wants to see him just comment and I may draw him.
> 
> Also I can't believe how many hits this has gotten since last month, I feel like I have an army of sinners. We can rule the world ლ(๏‿๏ ◝ლ)

You were grateful for the shower Toriel had in her home.

Which she, of course, allowed you to use. It was soothing to have a nice hot shower.

Though you were a bit worried about leaving them two alone out there. Ever since that little incident they've been giving each other the evil eye.

You just hoped they wouldn't go at it again while you showered at least.

“Hmmm..” You hummed to yourself as your back was to the shower head, and the water pattered at your back.

You replayed what Sans said in your head countless times, ‘do you love me yet?’ though you didn't answer him and pretended to be asleep instead.

Which resulted in him carrying you back to Toriel’s home.

You still didn't know how to respond, you cared about him yeah.. but love, that's a strong word.

Yeah. He's still going to have to work a bit harder to get you to say it back.

Lost in your thoughts you had just noticed a strange but familiar silhouette outside of the shower.

“i'm a little jealous sweetheart, wish I could make you that **wet**.”

Your head peeked out from behind the curtain, “S-Sans come on, we don't need another incident with Toriel!”

You said in a frustrated tone, but tried not to be too loud.

“yeah, that's cool and shit but listen. your human friends aren't as weak as we thought... some escaped the impound.”

Your eyes widened and you stood there, your jaw dropped.

“skeleton got your tongue?” He chuckled lightly.

“They'll be killed..” You muttered under your breath, with the guards already out looking for you, you knew that it wouldn't be easy for them out there.

“they should've thought about that before breakin’ out.” Sans said with a shrug and you went to rinse yourself, “Let me get dressed.”

He could hear the agitation in your tone, and stepped out. You were a bit surprised he actually didn't put up a fight.

Nonetheless, you stepped out the shower and dries yourself off head to toe before going to put on the spare clothes Toriel had, that actually fit you.

Simple jeans with a sweater, it wasn't too heavy just the perfect size as well.

You got dressed as quick as you could, you had to help them. Your own kind.

You exited the bathroom with your dirty clothes and threw them in the clothes bin when you got into your temporary room.

You combed your fingers through your wet hair to put it up in a ponytail, Toriel was in her chair reading her book and Sans was asleep drooling on the couch.

Though you're sure he just left the bathroom like two minutes ago. You sighed, what else did you expect?

But your attention was suddenly grabbed by the screen, which showed the outside of the impound and two men talking about the events of the escape that took place.

As well as where they went and what not. You glanced over at Sans..

If he knew you were trying to leave to go and held whatever humans are out there he'd strongly disagree.

You took a deep breath as you began to quietly take a few steps back from the living room.

You grabbed a jacket from the rack where the jackets were hung, followed by slowly slipping your shoes on.

Now that you were out of sight, you ran down the stairs that led to the creepy corridor, you could heard Toriel calling for you.

It made you run a bit faster to the point that you began to pant, “Crap.. why… is this hallway so long..” You glanced back briefly and just as you turned around your collided with something hard.

 

“where the hell do you think you're going?” He stared down at you with dark sockets.

His permanent smile was faltered somewhat and seemed more like a disappointed one.

“I was.. I have to help them and I'm going to.” Though his demeanor still scared you, he said he wouldn't hurt you, so you were taking his word for it.

He sighed, “the place is crawlin’ with guards now. you'll be dead before you even start, [y/n].”

Despite how blunt that was you knew it was most likely true.

“But, I could save another human Sans .. who knows what they do the ones who don't get ‘bought’ by a monster!” You complained and tried to walk past him.

He grabbed your arm and didn't let you get far, his boney hand gripping your arm tightly he pulled you back.

“look, I have you right here I can't just lose you again like that.” You lowered your head slightly.

“Just let me check around, just a for a little while Sans. If I can find anyone then I'll have saved at least one human from death.”

He let go of your arm, “.... let's go. if we don't find someone it won't matter, we're going back tonight.”

It wasn't the ideal time you wanted to search but it was something.

 

* * *

 

 

You nodded once at him and you both began to walk towards the big purple door.

Once it creaked opened the gust of cold wind made you shiver a bit and get close to Sans.

“getting a little..”

“Sans.. don't.” You said with a pout.

“ **nippy** out here eh?” He grinned wide.

“You've already used that one.. and how do you know anyway!” You said and crossed your arms over your cheat, thinking the jacket would cover your breast enough.

“well, I've been paying attention and it only happens when you're aroused or cold.” He said with a small shrug.

Though his grin was still apparent as ever, you glanced away and didn't say anything but he pulled you close enough so he could begin to warm you up.

You were grateful for that at least, so far it was very quiet though. You both trudged through the snow.

You happened to look to your left, where the forest was and saw a weird light a ways away.

You stopped, making Sans stop as well as you squinted and tried to make out what it was.

“What is that..”

“let's **tree** and get a look at it.”

You nodded, ignoring his pun so he would get a move on.

You both began to make your way through the thick patch of trees towards what seemed to be a fire, more like a campfire.

Your eyebrows furrowed, someone must've set up camp out here.

In the small clearing there was a small campfire a bundle of clothes that made a makeshift pallet to lay on and a bag that had who knows what in it.

You pulled away from Sans to get a look around, “I think someone was here recently.”

You heard a rustle nearby and your head popped up as you looked in that direction.

You rose a brow and glanced back at Sans who was rummaging through the things of whoever lived here.

Turning back towards the sound you began to walk towards it, you felt eyes on you as you were walking out of the clearing and back to the forest.

 

Suddenly someone grabbed you from behind, a hand over your mouth and something sharp pointed at your neck.

You stiffened up and tried to get a look at the person, all you could see were piercing green eyes.

And you were sure it was a human.

It seemed he also knew you were a human too as he began to lower the knife from your neck, “Did you break out too?” the voice said.

He let you go and you turned around to see a tall redhead that had a splash of freckles on his face.

He was in tattered clothes and looked like he'd been roughed up a bit.

“No.. I mean.. I was bought from the impound.” you said and it felt awkward actually saying it out loud.

“Yeah. I can tell  now by your collar.” The man replied, now that you got a better look.. he looked around your age.

“Uh, yeah about that..” Just before you could explain you saw a flash of red then saw the taller redhead fall over and Sans was standing over him, “Sans! What are you doing!?”

“I'm suppose to be helping him!” you went to shove him away, but as soon as you did the man went to punch Sans which he did surprisingly well.

He shook his hand and hissed in pain you could tell it really must've hurt hitting hit straight bone.

“oh, so that's how it is human? you're just begging to have your ass **handed** to you.”

“Wait! Wait!” You stood in between them two, “We want to help you!”

The man still had his guard up, glaring at Sans. “He's a monster. He's out to kill us both.”

“You don't understand, he’s helped me..” You tried to explain and Sans was leaning up against a tree now, mockingly grinning at him.

“How and why should I trust you?” He responded and you paused for a moment, “Because.. I'm human too.. shouldn't that be proof enough?”

“Hn.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Yeah, well. I don't need help.” He said and began to walk back towards his camp.

“you heard the guy, he doesn't need help. [y/n] let's go.” Sans said in a nonchalant tone.

You glared at Sans and followed him back to his camp, “This isn't a very good hiding spot you know. They'll find you if you don't come with us.”

“I don't plan on staying here..” He said in a matter of fact tone, and he went to put out the fire.

You sighed lightly, “What's your name? Can I at least know that?” You said and looked behind yourself and saw Sans wasn't there anymore.

You blinked, maybe he went to keep lookout?

“It's Michael.” He responded and you spun around.

“I'm [y/n]. Nice to meet another human. So where exactly do you plan on going?”

He didn't answer you, it was obvious he didn't exactly know himself.

“[y/n] play dates over we need to go.” Sans said suddenly appearing behind you.

You looked back at Michael who was packing his bag that Sans was digging in earlier and he seemed to notice. “What the hell..?” He muttered noticing some of his things were missing.

“sorry kid, **tibia** honest it isn't manly to carry a purse.”

“It's not a purse.” He snapped and stood to his feet throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“whatever you say, we're leaving.” Sans grabbed your hand and started to drag you away, “Wait! Micheal come with us! You'll be safe!”

You looked at him with pleading eyes, even if he didn't really get along with Sans it'd be better to have beef with someone rather than being dead.

Michael sighed and stood there for a moment before silently cursing to himself, before following you, “Fine. But if that skeleton tries something I won't hesitate to defend myself.”

You smiled, and nodded once. “Don't worry about that, c’mon.”

Your new trio began to venture out of the woods.

 

Hopefully Sans and Michael could get along for time being…

 

 

 _Hopefully_ ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for any mistakes if spotted.


	23. Slight confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo here's my lazy doodle of Michael; 
> 
> http://yournumberonetrashcan.tumblr.com/post/142440307283/just-an-oc-for-my-fan-fiction-spon
> 
> since it was requested, enjoy!

Sans wasn't exactly pleased that we brought him along, but Toriel certainly was.

Though, Michael felt just as uncomfortable as you did around her.

And Sans found his uncomfortable stature amusing.

At least he was able to clean himself up, if you were being honest with yourself he was pretty cute.

But you definitely were definitely keeping that to yourself, Sans would throw a fit if he knew you thought that.

You all were sat on the couch, talking about what to do next and what not.

Well you and Michael were.

“So.. this what you call safe? It's obvious this lady is demented.” Michael said and crossed his arms.

“I know but at least she isn't exactly out to kill us like everyone else is..”

“Oh yeah, well what about that?” He gestured towards Sans who was asleep on the couch next to you.

“i can ya hear kid.” He said though his sockets remained closed.

“I already said you won't have to worry about him.. He's a friend.” You said confidentially.

“just a friend babe? if I had a heart it'd be aching right now,” He said placing his hand on his chest.

“W-We’re suppose to be talking about a way out..” your voice trailed off.

Michael scoffed, “Right, as if. There's no way we're getting out of this hell hole.”

“You don't know that, there has to be a way..”

“there is only one way, seven humans souls are needed if we all wanna get outta here. which asgore already has six.. that's why everyone's so keen on getting yours.”

You sighed lightly, trying not to let the fact that 6 humans were already killed sink in. “They'd destroy everyone if they were free though… why do they hate us so much ..?”

“long story.. just know the king wants revenge.”

“Yeah, well so do we. Do you know how many of us starve in that impound if we aren't.. ‘bought’ and who says that will even guarantee us a good life?” Michael stood to his feet.

“How do I know she isn't lying to me about you? Maybe you guys led me here to take my soul..”

Sans chuckled and shook his head, before teleporting in front of him and grabbing him by the throat before pushing him up against the wall.

“Sans! Let him go!” You said and stood up, trying to pry him off but she only shoved you away.

“you know what. you're weak. why the hell do you think you were in the pound in the first place, human?” Michael's face was turning red, but he still looked angry.

“S.. So was.. sh-she..” He managed to cough up, a small smirk was on his strained expression.

Sans shoved him to the floor and Michael coughed a little rubbing his neck, “So much for handling him..”

Michael said and stood up, walking out of the living room and you heard the door slam.

“Great Sans, just great. Can't I just try and help my own kind here?” You said and looked at him.

“look babe, the guy was being an asshole, **butt** I had to put him back in his place.” He smirked and sat back on the couch.

“He has the right to be afraid Sans, I was afraid of you once too you know. And I still can be sometimes.” You walked off after that sentence, heading out the door to find the readhead.

You lightly clenched your fist, you probably shouldn't have been so blunt with him.

But it had to be said..

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

“shit..” I cursed lightly to myself and sighed.

My skeletal hand lightly rubbed my skull, of course she was still afraid of me.

I growled and and swung my fist to the left, accidentally shattering a lamp that was on the stand next to me.

Toriel came rushing in after hearing the sound, “uh.. it was trying to **knock** my lights out.”

Toriel wasn't havin it, her foot was tapping at the floor and her hands were on her hips.

“fine, i'll clean it up..” She handed me a broom and a dustpan, I just lazy grinned at her until she walked out of the room.

Once she was out of sight I just used my magic to lift the mess and throw it away.

“this is probably why she doesn't love me, heh.. can't even control my temper.” I chuckled and my smirk faltered somewhat. “guess i need to apologize.”

I left the house and noticed most of the flowers outside of the house were wilting, there was one in the patch that seemed a bit decent.

I went to grab it and it made a noise, “what the hell!?”

The flower faced me and I groaned noticing it was Flowey, he was shaking in fear.

“oh, it's just you.” I said with a dull grin, he popped up next to my leg.

“W-Wait! Where is [y/n] ..?” He asked and seemed a bit worried.

“with her new human friend.” I say obviously agitated.

“S-She found another human..?” The flower said obviously a bit chipper about that.

“yeah.” I began to walk away from him, and he popped up in front of me again.

“Why.. were you about to pick me? Are you looking for flowers for some reason?” He said curiously and my cheekbones tinted a light red.

“it's none of your dam business flower, get lost!” I said and scarred him enough that he burrowed back under the ground.

I stuffed my hands into my coats pocket, and continued forward, looking for the two.

****

* * *

 

~ Your POV~

 

“Michael… Michael wait up..” You panted as you jogged towards him, stopping when you got close enough to catch your breath.

“I just wanted to apologize on Sans behalf..”

“I don't want to hear it.” He said in a annoyed tone.

“Look, wait!” You grabbed his arm, and he pulled away, turning to face him.

“What?” He stared down at you, his gaze didn't seem welcoming at all.

“Just hear me out.. I know Sans can be a jerk but he means well, we both do.” You said in the most calming tone that you could.

His gaze softened somewhat, but he still had a rather stern expression.

“We just want to help, at least I really do.. I don't want us to die here..”

You looked down at your feet and sighed, “I know the surface isn't the perfect place, .. but having my head on the line isn't exactly fun either..”

“Guess you really never appreciate something until it’s gone..”

He placed a hand on your shoulder and you looked up at him, “It'll be okay, we'll get out of here.”

“I'd like to think that's a real possibility.. but from Sans has been saying, .. our chances of escaping are looking slim.”

“Don't worry, you seem like you know what you're doing. And if not, who says we can't just kick some monster ass.” Michael said in a kinda joking way and patted your shoulder.

You smiled somewhat… and feeling him pat your shoulder, you almost forgot what human contact was like being around these monsters for too long.

Your heart was little heavy after all this talk about going back to the surface.

Though you did know Sans was there for you, sure he had his moments.. but either way you knew he really cared about you.

Coming to think of it, you did leave him on a sour note.

“Hey?” Michael looked at you a bit confused, “You can head back if you want. I still need to think over things.”

“I mean, Sans was really rude.. I understand.. just don't stay out too long, Toriel gets weird when we're out too late.. guess it's just a mom thing. Also, these puzzles can be a bit tricky so.. just watch out for that.”

You chuckled slightly and he cracked a brief smile that disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

“Yeah, I'll be back by then.” You gave him a small wave and began to walk back towards Toriel’s home.

* * *

 

 

“fancy meeting you here.” Sans was standing in the way of your future steps.

“Sans, what are you doing out-- I mean,” You sighed. “I want to apologize.. for that outburst earlier.”

“look-- it's fine sweetheart, guess I was a little rough with the kid.”

You couldn't help but smile at his sincerity and walked up closer to him.

He pulled a flower out from behind his back, roots and all still intact. “here, unless you want me to **leaf** you alone?”

You're pretty sure he only said that for the pun but you rolled your eyes and took it anyway, “Thank you, Sans..”

“don't mention it, … where is the kid anyway?” He asked and looked around.

“He went for a walk.. he said he'll be back before it gets too late.”

“good.” He swept you off your feet and held you bridal style.

“H-Hey! Sans be careful!” You held onto him around his neck, and just as you turned your head to look at him and he stole a brief kiss from you.

“you really like it when I **plant** kisses on you, don't you?” He chuckled and started forward.

You let a breathy laugh escape your lips and leaned your head against him.

 

 

 

_Maybe you really are falling for this skeleton…_


	24. I don't trust him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add some comic relief.. wonder where this will lead.

You couldn't sleep.

Michael didn't return around the time you thought he would.

You sure didn't even know him for that long.. but still. He was a human you actually helped rescued.

Toriel already freaked out earlier about the entire thing, but she didn't want to risk leaving you and Sans in the house alone either.

She also didn't think it was possible for him to die out in the ruins either.

And with that she decided to just wait til morning to look instead..

But you couldn't take it, you had to go and look for him.. now.

You slipped out of bed and put on your shoes.

Ever since last time, Sans was more cautious about coming into your room. Maybe he fell asleep in the living room.

Perfect.

You peeped your head out of the door and looked down the dark halls, you had to be extra careful, being quiet.

If Toriel found you trying to sneak out who knows what would happen.

You tip toed to the door and turned the doorknob slowly, you were tense as you slowly opened the door.

Luckily it wasn't a squeaky door, you cracked it just enough to slip out and closed it with a soft click.

Though it didn't look very different outside, it just felt late.

And eerily silent as well.

You'd have to make this quick.

~ Sans POV ~

I heard the doorknob and thought it was Michael finally returning but to my surprise it was [y/n] ..

I thought I'd just let her think she was being sneaky so I could see where she was going.

And it wouldn't be surprising if she was going out to find the other human.

So I decided to follow her.

She seemed uneasy out by herself, not to mention that almost every smaller monster that was usually out wasn't there.

Most likely all asleep somewhere.

I wanted to stop her,I wanted her to just leave that human wherever he was and say, ‘too bad.’

But another side of me just wanted to see how this played out..

After a few more minutes she came upon Micheal who leaning against a pillar.

It was near the long purple hall, and Michael seemed to be asleep. I decided to watch from somewhere I couldn't be seen.

~ Your POV ~

I saw Michael asleep against the pillar and sighed in relief.

I kneeled near him and lightly shook his shoulder, “Hey..”

You guessed he was a light sleeper, either that or he just recently fell asleep.

His green eyes slowly settled on you, “[ y/ n] ..? What are you doing out here?”

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” You said with a judgmental look.

“I guess. But since I asked first.. answer.” He said and sat up a bit more comfortably.

“I was looking for you obviously.. you-- em, had me a little worried.” You don't know why but it made you a bit embarrassed to tell him that.

“There's nothing to be worried about I'm obviously fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest and peered in a different direction.

“Okay then.. well I do know there's something on your mind.” You sat next to him, leaning against the pillar as well now.

“Trust me, it's nothing you want to hear..”

“Oh, c’mon just tell me.” You said and rolled your eyes.

“I can't trust your skeleton friend, I know you said he means well. But after spending over a year in the pound I can't bring myself to believe any monster is good.”

You sighed, “Look, I didn't think he was any good either at first.. but then he changed.”

“[y/n] , change or not he's still a monster,” He stood up and and looked down at you. “Why not just come with me? We can go find other humans and hatch a real plan of how to get out of here.”

He sounded calm with his invitation.

But you couldn't just leave Sans.. he didn't know that you actually cared for him as much as you do.

“I'd love to Michael but Sans..”

“But what?” He said crossing his arms.

“I-It’s nothing, we should get back to the house Michael..” You stood up.

He grabbed your arm, standing next to you. “Just, promise me. You'll think about what I said.”

You nodded at him once, “I will.”

~Sans POV ~

That didn't exactly go as bad as I thought.

Though If touches her again we're going to have a problem.

I teleport back in front of the house, and wait for them.

If she really was going to take his offer into consideration I'd have to make it so she wouldn't want to leave me.

But how the hell do I do that? I clench my fist in coat pocket.

“You look frustrated.” A small voice said, causing me to flinch.

“damn, flower what's with you sprouting up everywhere without warming?”

“Sorry, i-it's just a habit I guess.. what are you thinking about?”

“why should I tell you?” I glared down at the flower.

“I could.. help..?” He said in an unsure tone.

“right. a flower can help me with being romantic--” I stopped and my cheekbones flustered a bit.

“Y-You want to be romantic? With.. oh, with [y/n]!” The flower seemed happy about this.

“keep it down will you? sure I want to be romantic with her, but what would a flower know about that?”

“I know plenty of things about humans! I've been in Alphy’s lab and she has books on human history!”

“oh, yeah? if she were a book she'd be fine print..”

The flower seemed offended by my joke and I chuckled, “how about you tell me about these books a little later?”

“Okay!” He slipped back underground and just as he did they approached the house.

“enjoy your midnight stroll?”

~ Your POV ~

You were surprised to see Sans standing outside of the door to the house.

Though it was oddly suspicious that he didn't seem mad .. what was he up to?

“He's the one who you should be asking that,” You nudged Michael, but he wasn't exactly with the program.

He still wasn't sure about Sans after all.

You let out a breathy awkward chuckle.

“c’mon we need to get inside.” He turned around and ran right into Toriel.

“sup?” Toriel dragged him by his coat, which he just sat there and let her do. “less work for me.” He shrugged.

“You two, please come inside.” You could tell that it was taking everything inside of Toriel not to snap right now.

Both of you shuffled inside the house, and were led to the living room to get scolded by Toriel.

Michael sweated nervously, but listened.

Sans was half asleep.

And you were zoned out thinking about both Sans .. and Michael's offer.

After a few a minutes you went back to your room to actually sleep.

Which worked out better this time.

~ Sans POV ~

Early the next morning I snuck into [y/n]’s room, she was still fast asleep and I stood over her.

I reached out to lightly brush some hair aside from her face.

I couldn't lose her, whatever book Flowey mentioned better have some real facts in it.

“Howdy!”

Speaking of the devil.. “can't ya see she's sleepin’? quiet.”

He nodded,and I gestured for him to go outside instead.

“H-Here, I found the perfect book!” Some vines of his reputed from the ground, entangled in it was a book.

I reached out to grab the book and look at the cover, “why's this chicks eyes so big?”

“I guess that's just how humans draw each other!” Flowey said.

“and you're sure this will help me?” I rose a bony brow at him.

“Of course! Alphys said it's the most romantic thing she's ever read!”

“right.. if i end up breaking her heart I'm coming after you.”

The flower nervously chuckled and burrowed back under the ground.

My sockets fell back to the cover of the book, which read;

Fruits Basket...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd pick a manga that's pretty popular. Kinda old but popular.


	25. Not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter. Been busy so I may extend the time between updates so it will be more efficient. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! <3

~ Papyrus POV ~

I found the King unconscious in the garden.

Me and Undyne both took him to his quarters and let him rest to regain his HP.

“He's gonna kick our asses when wakes up..” Undyne snarled and I rubbed my skull.

“I'm afraid that is true..” I sighed,Sans was right under our noses the entire time.

“What we gonna do? The chic just disappeared.” Undyne said and glanced over at me.

“She's here somewhere, there's only so many places you can go in the underground.”

The fish monster nodded in agreement and walked out of the garden.

I followed him and leaned against the wall, outside of the entrance to his garden.

“What about the entire humans breaking out the impound shit?” Undyne rose a brow.

“I'm sure the guards have handled it by now, those humans shouldn't have been any trouble killing. It's a shame their souls are too weak..”

“Yeah, well,” He stretched, “Guess we should get back to trackin’ that hard to get pet of Sans’.”

“Yes. And I think I may know where to look..”

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

Sans has been acting weird lately..

He seemed to have suddenly picked up reading a strange book that he would hide from you or even change the subject when you brought it up.

This time you thought you had him, it was very early.

And he fell asleep next to you, but you weren't sure where he left the book..

You quietly began to slid your hand into his jacket and felt around, you felt the book and went to grab it.

When his skeletal hand grabbed your wrist.

Darn it..

“can't keep your hands off of me can ya babe?” He commented looking down at you with a smirk.

“Th-That’s not it, I was just.. cold and you're warm.. yeah.”

Yes, great excuse [y/n] . You scolded yourself.

His red pinpricks saw right through your bad lie.

“as much as i know you'd like to rattle my bones, it damn early [y/n]..” He pulled your hand out of his jacket, still protecting the book.

Since he wouldn't tell you, how about ruining his ‘sleeping in’.

“Then why have you been hiding that book from me?” You sat up, crossing your arms with a pout.

He looked at you for a moment with a lazy gaze before glancing down at his bare wrist. As if there was a watch there.

“looks like I'm **booked**. let's talk about this later, alright sweetheart?” He went to turn on his side, on the bed.

“San’s what's so important about the book that you can't show me?” You tried to stay calm and sound understanding.

“it's porn.” He said in a flat tone, and you sighed.

Laying back down you didn't know you fell asleep until you were being woken up by Sans’ touch.

“Nn.. Stop..”

“c’mon Toriel is going to kill us if we sleep through lunch too..” You groaned and sat up.

Running your fingers through your bed head and yawning.

“that's my girl. i'll meet ya at the table.” He then teleported out of bed and you slipped out of bed yourself.

You tried to move a bit faster so you could have a chance to at least wash your face and fix your hair up a bit.

You headed to the table and waved at Michael, he just nodded at you.

“What's for lunch..?” You asked and sat down, Michael shrugged and Sans didn't seem to know either.

There was in awkward silence in between you three as you waited for the food.

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

This would be a perfect time to pull off something I've learned from that weird book.

Though just as I was getting ready to speak we all heard something coming from the hall.

It almost sounded like someone was knocking at the door.

“What.. what was that..?” [Y/N] didn't seem okay with this, she immediately felt something was off and so did I.

“toriel, do you usually get visitors?” I said in a voice loud enough so she can hear.

“I'm afraid not, except for you of course.”

“then what the hell-- or who the hell is that?” I got up from my seat and just as I was about to walk out there she grabbed my jackets sleeve.

[y/n] didn't seem keen about me going to check it out.

“i'll be fine.”

“Yeah, let him do what he wants.” Michael just had to throw his two cents in, making me glare at him.

I out into the hall but that's when I realized that the noise wasn't coming from this door, but from the one in the basement of this house.. the door that led to snowdin.

Had they figured us out..? Or had someone betrayed us and let them know we were here?

“shit.” I went back into the dining room and they both could see the distress in my face.

Toriel was busy setting up plates, as I glanced at her. “i need a favor from you tori.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Her usual eerie smile crept to her lips.

“someones at the door that leads out of the ruins.. if it's a guard of some sort you need to tell them that we aren't here.”

“S-Someone’s there..?!” [y/n] said but tried to keep her voice down.

“I knew this was a bad idea..” Michael said under his breath.

“Someone has been after my children..?” Toriel looked angry and was terrible at hiding the fact that she was.

I could use this.

“yep. and they're trying to take them from you. **goat** out and handle it.” I wink.

“Sans what are you doing!” She nudged me.

“chill out babe, things will handle themselves.”

Toriel walked past us both.

* * *

 

~ Papyrus POV ~

 

“We've been knocking forever… can't we just bust the door down?” Undybe complained.

“Do these doors look like they can be easily broken?” I snapped.

I banged my fist against the door three more times though on the third time it opened.

I was surprised to see who stood before me … the queen.

“Holy shi--” I nudged Undyne to keep him from saying something disruptive.

Though the fact that she left the throne doesn't technically make her the queen anymore.

“You.. have you seen any humans running around here..?” I tried my best to stay casual.

She seemed very unstable.

“N-No I haven't..” The queen avoided eye contact with me.

She was lying, but she didn't look exactly happy to see us.

Which means she knows who we're talking about.

“We'll have to take a look I'm afraid.”

“No.. you're not welcome in my house..”

Undyne already drew her spear and I sighed. “I don't wish to do this..”

“You're not t-taking my children away from me!” The unstable queen rose her hands and fireballs appeared all around her.

“I didn't want to do this,” I said and sighed. Taking a step back, “Undyne. You know what to do.”

 

 

The brute fish smirked, pushing his helmet down and approaching the goat woman.

 

“My pleasure.”


	26. Sorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait, I've been sick these past few days. (p′︵‵。) so this chapter will probably be crap but I felt bad so I had to give you something!

~ Your POV ~

“Is Toriel going to be okay down there..?” You said in a worried tone, you seemed more on edge knowing she was in danger.

“she'll be fine.” Sans said stepped a bit closer to you, “though..”

“i don't know how this is gonna work.”

“What do you mean?” You said and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“i can't teleport with **tree** people, that's a bit too **mulch** don't ya think?”

You saw Michael chuckle but try to hide it with an awkward cough, making Sans grin.

“Well then what are we going to do..?” You asked.

“we’ll hafta wait it out maybe. unless Michael is gonna stay here while I teleport ya somewhere safe first.”

“I don't trust that idea Sans.. who knows what Toriel is dealing with down ther-- why did you send her down there alone in the first place…!?”

“look, babe, she can handle herse--” Before he could finish her sentence I had began to walk off.

Sans immediately grabbed my arm before I could even take more than a half of a step, “where the hell are you going?”

I tried to pull away but his grip tightened, to the point that it hurt. “Sans. Let go, I'm not leaving her alone down there! You’ve basically sent her down there to get hurt!”

“maybe, but I sure as hell ain't sending you down there too.” He said in a stern tone.

You guys suddenly heard a big crash coming downstairs making you jump and Sans shelter you.

“Wh-What was that..?” You looked over at Sans who was sweating nervously, now he even looked like he regretted his decision.

* * *

 

~ Papyrus POV ~

 

Toriel conjured a fireball within both hands before aiming for Undyne, at the speed it was sent shooting towards her it would have caused major damage.

Luckily Undyne rolled out of the way, and the wall was hit instead causing a loud crash, also leaving a large hole in it.

She's just as strong as I imagined, not only that but Undyne hadn't laid a single hit on her yet.

Toriel may have been strong, but she was an older monster. And she was getting tired quicker.

My mind was blinded by the fact that if we got past her it could mean success.

“Undyne, hit her already!” I yelled with a growl laced within it.

“Shut the hell up, I got this!” He replied and sent a shower of spears that rained down onto Toriel, she glanced up and side stepped out of the way of a few. But used her magic to make the spears melt and dissipate from the air.

“Why.. do you want them…” Toriel said her voice hitching slightly.

“Don't you want to cross the barrier?” Undyne said all the while trying her hardest Pierce or slice some part of her.

“Not if it means risking another child's l-life!” Toriel stumbled slightly, getting a little weaker.

In the midst of the fight I saw figure fleeting from the clouds of the smoke trapped in the basement of the ruins.

“STOP!” A familiar voice shouted and Toriel turned around to see [y/n] and with that her guard was let down for a split second.

Giving Undyne the perfect moment to shove her spear through the back of Toriel until went through the front of her dress.

“My… child.. run..” The words came out strained from Toriel as she fell to her knees and slowly dissipated into dust.

I stood there quiet, Undyne smirked and looked back at me.. I couldn't return the happiness Undyne felt from doing that.

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

You covered your mouth with your trembling hand slowly.

You just watched Toriel get dusted in front of you, and it probably was your fault..

Sans pulled you back immediately, “don't look.”

Michael stood behind Sans, his eyes lowered to the ground.

“She's.. because of me..” You couldn't muster up the words, the tears were over taking your every word.

Sans hushed you, and a voice came from the other end of the hall. “It's over, losers.”

Both Sans and Michael seemed enraged at the voice, glaring at the fish monster who dragged his spear on the ground as he walked closer.

“stay the hell away from us.” You knew if he could teleport you all, you wouldn't be standing here.

But it seemed he was taking your feelings into account by not just up leaving Michael here.

“Look I'm done playing your little game, brats. Just hand the bitch over!” He said and those his spear, pointing it at you. “And why don't I take pretty boy over there too.”

“Look you fish freak, you're not taking either of us!” Michael said with a snarl.

You pulled away from the safety of Sans’ chest, wiping your red eyes.

“Sans.. let me go.”

“are you out of your mind?” Sans said and kept a tight grip onto you.

“I have a plan.. just trust me.” You whispered low enough for him to hear, then looked him in the sockets. “Please.”

Sans looked as if he was holding back everything not to let you go but he did, and as soon as you were out of his clutches Undyne grabbed hold of you and threateningly held up the spear to your neck.

Making you gulp, and heart rate fast. “Been awhile since I had you so close to me..” Undyne whispered into your ear, licking the lobe. Probably just to tease Sans.

Sans growled and clenched his fist taking a step forward but the sharp spear just poked at your neck harder.

This made Sans stay still, as Undyne called Michael over, he complied over hearing what you said to Sans.

“[y/n] .. i'll be right behind you the entire time.” He said in a confident tone.

“Oh shut up.” Undyne said and rolled his eyes, taking the arm of Michael's and taking steps back until she was near Papyrus.

Guards had flooded around you three, cuffing you and Michael's arm together. He gave you a ‘I hope you know what you're doing look.’

You just nodded once, though you were sure he could see the fear still lingering on your face.

You glanced back to see Sans wasn't standing there anymore, he probably teleported somewhere closer..?

You hoped at least.. The guards that were behind you, pushed you forward so that you'd walk.

You stumbled forward and began to walk forward.

In front of you was Papyrus and Undyne leading the way, Papyrus seemed more quiet than usual.

Though Undyne was just blabbering on about how he dusted Toriel.

It made your heart clench.. it seemed surreal that she was.. dead.

You tried to take your mind off of it for now.

Michael looked around before whispering under his breath to you, “What exactly is the plan here… ?”

“Don't worry, the less you know the better.” You stated with a determined tone.

Michael sighed, “... Alright, [y/n] I trust you know what you're doing.”

 

You were glad he did, but now you really hoped this plan would work. Or it could not only mean your life was on the line but his as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is reader up to?


	27. The plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt tripping is the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a surprise early chapter! I owe it to ya. Enjoy!

You were hiding it most of the time.

 

But you were terrified.

The closer you got back to Asgore’s castle the more you hoped this plan of yours would work.

A bead of sweat dripped down your cheek and your gaze fell to the floor.

You kept walking though, not noticing that everyone else had stopped for a moment.

Making you bump into Undyne, slightly tugging Michael along since you were chained together.

“Since when did you become the dominant one in this relationship?” The fish monster said mockingly and smirked.

He turned around and gripped your chin when you tried to look away. “Don't touch me..”

Papyrus was annoyed by this, “Undyne, that's enough.”

“Oh c’mon Paps, ..” He teased and got closer to you, his hand trailing from your chin down to your chest.

Not to mention he was doing this with no shame even though the few other guards with them were standing or sitting around at this little rest stop as well.

“Hey.” Michael stood in front of you, shoving his hand away from doing anything else.

“Didn't she say leave her alone?” He said with a glare, and Undyne looked bored.

Standing back up to his full height and crossing his muscular arms over one another.

“Pretty boy here has guts, Oh.. maybe you've fucked her too?” He smirked.

You felt embarrassed by that comment and your face flushed red, Michael used his left hand that wasn't cuffed to throw a punch at Undyne.

Initially missing and being caught by Undyne, “Heh.” Undyne simply shoved him down.

With enough force to bring you down as well since you were attached, “I was being nice by give you losers a bit of freedom.”

He grabbed your collar and made you stand back up, you scrambled to your feet as he took off the cuff instead cuffing both hands behind your back.

And after doing the same with Michael.

You were both sat down by a wall, you hung your head and sighed.

“Hey..” The red head next to you spoke softly and you turned your head towards him slowly.

“Whatever's on your mind right now just don't think about it.. for now just take a _deep breath in..”_

You seemed enticed in his words and breathed in slowly.

 

“ _Deep breath out.._ ”

 

You released, and breathed out.

 

“You're fine, everything's going to be fine.. I believe in you.”

 

You smiled over at him, feeling far more calm than before. “Thank you Michael.. you’re pretty nice Whee you're not being paranoid.” You teased.

“Y-Yeah, yeah.. it's the least I can do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Your break from walking was over and they made you stand and continue your journey to the castle.

Familiar scenery could be seen as you and Michael walked, though it seemed to be the first time seeing this far out into the underground.

But for you it was just recollection of the last events that went down last time you were here.

He could tell you were uneasy just by your expression.

“We’re getting close aren't we?” He said and you nodded once, but that wasn't the only thing troubling you.

You also were worried about Sans, you hoped he was nearby whether you could see him or not.

You were pushed into the elevator with only Undyne and Papyrus who came along.

“The kings pretty upset because of his last encounter with you brats. Don't think he'll go easy on you this time.” Undyne snarled.

His little comment actually scared you more than it should've.

A ‘ding’ was heard as the elevator doors open, the walk to the entrance of the throne room felt like an eternity.

But sadly it wasn't. You both stood in front of the door and Undyne took off your cuffs before he pushed you forward, “Don’t get scared now babe. Go have a chat with the King.”

He made Michael walk in behind you, the silhouette of the broad shoulders that decorated the king's body could be seen standing by the window.

“So.. you've returned. And you've brought another human with you?”

“He's a friend..” You said and looked back at Michael.

“Or, just another sacrifice you mean?” The tall king said and glared at you both.

“I don't want to fight, Asgore..” You said and slowly took a step forward, cautiously.

“You don't have a choice human. You're our key to salvation and freedom.” His low voice rumbled as he stared down at you.

“You don't understand.. do you know how many people have died, how many.. _monsters_." You said keeping eye contact.

“Nowadays monsters are ruthless fiends, .. they always kill one another.”

“Just like knights kill royalty?” You said under your breath.

“What?” His eyes narrowed and he stared at you.

“Your, ‘loyal’ Knight Undyne killed Toriel.”

There was silence, he looked down his face was shadowed and you couldn't see his expression.

But when he looked up he had an expression of which you never thought you'd see from a brute from him.

 

Pure sadness.

 

Putting aside the fact that he tried to kill you.. this made your heart sink.

But you had to carry out the rest of the plan.

“Is this what you wanted..? I know all monsters aren't bad. You're their king. If you tell them how to act instead of hunting down humans the underground would be a better place..”

“I.. just wanted to get the monsters out of this hell.” The large king from to his knees causing the wilted flowers to fwoosh away from him .

You glanced back at Michael who seemed just as surprised as you did.

You were hesitant but slowly you walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure there isn't any other way to break the barrier..?”

“I'm afraid not human ..” He sighed, and you heard a frustrated groan from outside of the throne room.

“WHY DON'T I HEAR ANY ASS KICKING..!?” It was Undyne of course and he stomped his way into the room.

“What the hell..?” He snarled at the sight.

“Asgore what are you doing, kill her!” He said and pointed his spear at her.

Ashore rose to his feet and stood over Undyne, “Put that away.”

“Asgore.. what are you thinking..!?” Undyne knew he was no match for the king but couldn't understand why he was suddenly on their side.

“We can leave, we can be free now!” Asgore looked away ashamed.

“That is what I thought before I knew you killed my dear, Tori..”

Undyne’s face went a lighter shade of blue. He was terrified.

“I-It had to be done, she was in the way!”

“And what says you aren't in my way right now?” The king said in a low tone.

“Asgore..!” You called out, you knew more violence wouldn't solve anything.

He clenched his fist, “Leave.”

Undyne growled, and turned around..

Heading towards the door, but slowly a light luminescent blue began to appear in his hand.

He conjured a spear, and just as he was about to throw it he yelled, “This is all your, fault..!”

He cocked his hand back and threw the spear your way.

Everything went in slow motion, the spear was coming towards your and Michael's eyes widened as he began to run towards you as well.

“[Y/N] ..!!” The read head called out and jumped in front of you.

Asgore immediately went to tackle Undyne, and fell to the ground with a thud.

The spear pierced his chest, just as it did to Toriel, you saw the same fear in his eyes that you saw in his as he fell to the ground.

You tried to catch him but ended up falling to the ground as well.

“No.. no not again..”

You saw a flash of red from the corner of your eye, Sans was there and was calling your name.

But everything was being tuned out as you watched Michael's fragile soul raise from his body, the magic spear dissipated.

It trembled terribly in the air.

 

You looked away, watching it break in half.

 

But what you didn't expect was to look back up, and see that it refused to stay that way..

 

He was _**determined**_ to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems you're not the only determined one here.


	28. Everything is better now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be updating every Saturday now, it's a longer of a wait but it'll mean more time so I can make longer chaps!!

The throne room fell silent.

Though Michael was breathing he wasn't conscious. Sure he had enough determination to persist after death, but he wasn't as strong you.

Be that as it may everyone was still astonished.

Asgore was holding down Undyne but their eyes were both you and Michael.

“Not all humans are weak you see..” Asgore said with a smirk.

“I-Its not my fault the dumb guards at the pound don't know how to check them thoroughly!”

He growled and you just stared down at Michael, still a bit shaken up that actually took a hit for you.

When you looked up Sans was standing there.

“Sans..?” He nodded once and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“the kid sure has some guts I'll give em that..”

“Yeah, ..” You said and your eyes got a bit glassy.

Asogre ordered the guards to restrain Undyne for now and as for Papyrus, he wasn't around for some reason.

The king walked up to you, “Here, I'll let him rest in my quarters until he is--”

“and the who the hell said we could trust you?” Sans glared at him, gritting his sharp teeth.

“Sans! It's okay..” You said and lightly grabbed his arm, making him take a step back. Though he still seemed cautious.

Asgore took Michael into his arms and carried him off into the next room.

You watched as he was carried off and you stood up to your feet with the help of Sans.

“so, im guessing that plan of yours really did work..”

“Yeah.. but I'm still not entirely sure what to do now..” His skeletal hand gripped yours.

“one step at a time sweetheart,...” Sans looked near the entrance then back at you, “have ya seen paps anywhere..?”

You shook your head, it was only Undyne who came in and crashed everything. The whereabouts of the other skeleton were unknown.

Asgore exited his quarters and was pacing over to you both, “I suppose I should have a chat with the rest of the underground.”

“What will you say..?” You asked curiously.

The large king seemed unsure, “I'm sure whatever it is it'll come out naturally..”

You nodded at him, “We'll stay here until Michael wakes up.”

Ashore agreed and told you where the antibiotics and what not was located.

You looked over at Sans who still seemed to be concerned about Papyrus.

You nudged him, “Go look for him.. I'll wait here with Michael.”

“he'd better not try any funny business while I'm gone.” He lightly gripped your chin and pressed his teeth against your lips, making your cheeks tint a light red.

You closed briefly closed but as soon as you did, he pulled away with a teasing smirk on his face.

“oh seems someone was enjoying that a lot, huh?”

“S-So what if I did..” You said with a slight pout, .. jeez you really did miss kisses though, even if it hadn't been that long since your last one.

He pulled you by your literal collar for another kiss, it was a bit longer and more passionate than the other, his hand ran through your hair.

And his tongue snakes out into your mouth dominating your significantly smaller tongue.

From the corner of your eye you saw a figure at the entrance of the door and pushed Sans away. “S-Sans..”

You muttered and he groaned in disappointment, but turned to see that it was Papyrus standing there.

“i'll be right back, don't worry you'll get a skele- **ton** more of those kisses later babe.”

You chuckled somewhat and let him be alone with Papyrus, hopefully he'd come back to his senses.

Instead you went into the kings quarters with Michael.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV ~

 

I had to admit, it was a little nervous about this.

But I know my brother is better than this, “sup bro?”

I said casually and his sockets were lowered to the ground.

“Sans.. I was foolish.”

I shrugged, my grin was still present. “i know you were.”

“Could you forgive me..? -- Could, _she_ forgive me?” Papyrus said and looked up at me.

“look, she's gotta big heart.. im sure she'll forgive ya. but your apologize was crap, put a little more **backbone** into it will ya?”

He looked annoyed at the pun, that's what I was hoping for.

"I'm very truly sorry Sans.. are you happy?" 

I winked at him and chuckled.

“Where is she? May I speak with?”

I sighed lightly, “she's in the kings.quarters with Michael.”

“Who?” Papyrus rose a bony brow. “Oh, the human perhaps..?”

I nod and glance over at the hall that led to his quarters.

“maybe now isn't the best of times…--

“SANS!” I heard come from the hall and quickly turned around, “H-HE’S AWAKE!”

She yelled from the other room and I teleported into the room, she was at the bedside.

The redhead had his eyes opened but wasn't saying anything, he still looked in pain.

“What… happened..?” Michael groaned and nursed his head with his hand.

“you almost died kid.” I said bluntly and [y/n] shot me a glare, I rose my hands in defense.

“You saved me Michael.” She said with a smile on her face, her eyes getting glassy again.

“How am I alive..?” He said and sat upright, getting a bit more comfortable.

“Well obviously because the impound was stupidly wrong about you.” She said with a small heartfelt chuckle.

“I'm pretty sure they were always stupid.” Michael said and it was followed by a cough.

He covered his mouth and but glanced down at it before closing his fist and laying it near the side of him.

He was luckily [y/n] Wasn't currently looking at him. But I was.

“hey. why don't you let me and redhead here have a chat.”

[y/n] Looked at me both curious and confused, she stood up and was standing in front of me.

The way she leaned it was making thinking if she wanted a kiss, … well don't mind if I do--

“Ah.” she put a finger on my teeth and whispered instead, “Be nice.”

She then walked out of the kings quarters. She's definitely being a tease..

I walked up to Michael and took his hand without saying anything, he immediately snatched away.

“The hell are you doing..!?” He said and glared at me.

“i saw it kid . . “ This time I grabbed his hand agao and pried it open, just as I thought. Blood.

“why'd you hide it.” I said bluntly and let go of his hand.

“... Is there something wrong with me..?” The male said and he seemed genuinely concerned.

“i can't say myself . . “ I said and rubbed my skull.

“Dont. Don't tell her-- she's been through enough already.” He said and clenched his fists lightly.

“fine, but she's going to find out sooner or later.”


	29. Farewell..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all aboard the feel train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （＾ｖ＾）thank you for your support.

Asgore ended up having a large meet up with most of the monsters who decided to show up, not all were happy to see that the ‘big bad’ king had softened up.

When he returned you were still tending to the bedridden Michael and Sans still mending things with his brother.

You left the room that the redhead was in to go and get him some food, which you noticed hadn’t been doing much for his health physically ... wasn’t this stuff supposed to be magic?

Though you trust him you couldn’t help but think something else was wrong with him . .

On your way to their kitchen you saw Sans stop Asgore to speak with him and he seemed to keep his voice down as he spoke, since he didn’t have skin you couldn’t exactly ... read his lips.

 

* * *

 

~ Sans POV~

I walked up to Asgore and stop him before he could proceed any further. “look, i need ya to do me a favor.”

The large king looked down at me curiously, and I gesture my hand so he would follow and he did. As we got a bit farther away from everyone else I began to speak again, “that kid, Michael. something ain’t right with him.”

“Well, yes.. he is alive somehow.” Asgore said, and obviously didn’t understand what I meant, I shook my head.

“no, i mean i think the kids still hurt, maybe internally i don’t know.” I said scratching the back of my skull lightly.

“I see ... I'm not the best doctor, the only one closest to a doctor here is Alphys..” The king said lightly rubbing his bearded chin.

He was right, ... she couldn’t exactly be trusted either, but this time i wouldn’t be the only one keeping an eye socket on her.“well.. it can't **hurt** to try.” I grin wider and the king smiles at me, it was a bit disturbing actually ... I wasn’t used to seeing him do that.

“Indeed, I will get the guards to retrieve her immediately.” He patted my back fairly hard before walking over towards his guards, as he left Papyrus approached me.

“Hello, Sans ..uhm, where is the human girl?” He said and seemed a bit uneasy, I rose a bony brow at him. Giving him a skeptical look.

“her name is [y/n] Paps, and she's in there with the kid, I think..” I pointed with my thumb behind myself.

“I see, I suppose I should apologize to them both.” He said and glanced down at me before walking that direction.

 

* * *

 

~Your POV~

Michael was asleep again, you thought he would be better in no time like you did... Something isn't right. Or maybe you're just overreacting and should wait it out.

Your heard someone entering the bedroom and saw it was Papyrus.

“Do you need something..?” Sure he made up with his brother but not with you.

“I just wanted to apologize..” The tall skeleton said and lowered his skull, he seemed genuine..

You sighed lightly, sure he did some stupid and violent things because he wanted to be free, but you couldn't hold a grudge.

“I know.. and I forgive you..” You said in a soft voice, trying to smile and reassure him.

He obviously wasn't expecting that, .. he looked surprised at how easily you forgave him but also seemed relieved

“Thank you, [y/n] .. I see Michael is still bed ridden.” He said and glanced towards the sleeping redhead.

“Yeah, I think he's still hurt from earlier .. he didn't recover like I did, it's making me a little worried..” You said and lightly rubbed your arm.

“Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine.” The skeleton placed a gloved hand on your shoulder and you smiled softly at him.

“see, I told ya she had a big heart.” You heard Sans' voice at the entrance of the room and you both turned towards him.

“I suppose I should get going now,” Papyrus said and coughed awkwardly.

He walked out and Sans paced over to you, hands in his pockets like always.

“So what's all the whispering with Asgore? Something you know that I don't?”

“we just talked about getting Alphys to--” He cut himself off and a bead of sweat dripped down his skull.

“Alphys to what..? I thought you knew we couldn't trust her.” You said in a somewhat stern tone.

“i've noticed you've been worried about the kid so I got Asgore to bring her.” He said and seemed uneasy when speaking.

You still has your suspicions but maybe she could actually help?

“How do you know we can trust her?”

“look i won't be the only keeping guard over her. she's exactly a **dino** -mite doctor but I'm sure she can find out what's wrong with him.” The skeleton shrugged.

You sighed, “I hope so..”

“hey, calm down…” He said in a purr and teleported behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

You blushed softly and surprisingly became relaxed because of him holding you.

“Hhm..” You just took a moment to enjoy this, you could feel his smirk on your neck.

And something else on your neck.. it was warm and slimy, “S-Sans..!”

“hnn..?” He said and continued to drag his tongue on your neck chuckling.

“We're in the room with Michael if you weren't aware.” You said and squirmed in his grasp, and suddenly tensed up when you heard a familiar voice.

“Get a room love birds.” Michael said yawning as he sat up.

You quickly slipped from Sans’ grasp that loosened once he saw that Michael was awake.

“jeez kid way to ruin the moment.” He said and stuffed his hands back into his pockets, plopping onto a arm chair.

“Stop complaining skeleton.” Michael said and coughed again though it seemed a bit more violent than usual.

“Uh, how're you feeling ..? You've been coughing a lot..” You said in a worried tone.

“I'm fine.” He answered and it wasn't believable at all, but you just nodded.

He went to get out of bed and seemed a little wobbly when he walked.

But tried to play it off, it almost made you chuckle.

“Y-You okay?” You went to walk over to him and he waved you off as he headed to the bathroom.

“jeez, stop treating him like a baby.” Sans said slouched in the arm chair, you couldn't tell if he was jealous because of the attention he was getting.

“I'm just worried that's all,” You said and seemed a bit embarrassed for some reason, maybe you were overreacting.

“Coming in,” You heard a deeper voice entering the room, the king had returned and behind him followed the nerved wrecked scientist.

“H-Hi again, [y/n].. N-Nice to see you again..” Alphys said in a somewhat mocking tone.

You didn't say anything back, you watched as two other guards stood in the corners of the large room.

“Where is the child?” The king's deep voice rumbled.

“Speaking of Michael he's been taking a long time in the bathroom..” You said and went to the knock on the door.

He didn't answer.

You knocked a bit harder, “Are you alright?”

Again no answer, “I'm coming in..!” You said and went to open the door, he was leant over the toilet, he seemed to be vomiting blood. .

“S-Sans..!” You said in a voice that trembled.

He pushed past Ashore and Alphys before heading in the bathroom and lifting up the male, carrying him back to the bed.

“jeez kid ya got some weight to ya.”

“Wh-What happened..?” Alphys said and looked at him, heading to the bedside.

“He.. He died earlier but he came back alive , like I did..” You said quickly in a panic.

“H-He has determination to..?” Alphys muttered and tried to control herself, “I-I see..”

The reptile got closer and checked his arms for some reason, but you saw why.. his veins weren't blue like they should be, but were purple.

“Why..?” You said and looked up at the scientist.

“Th-The determination, his body is rejecting it.. I don't know why th-this has never happened before..”

“Wh-What does that mean?” You said and had a worried expression on your visage.

“It's not g-good.. if this keeps up.. it'll p-probably be fatal..”

You covered your mouth and turned around, Sans happened to be standing right there and you couldn't help but fall into his arms, his grinned had fallen.

You sheltered yourself in his arms and rubbed your back lightly.

“what can ya do? can ya fix him..?” The skeleton said and continued to comfort you.

“I-I don't know.. I've n-never tried removing determination..” Alphys said and pushed up her glasses.

You sniffed lightly and didn't even want to show your face, and despite not knowing him for very long it wasn't pleasant seeing anyone die.

He even risked his life for you..

“H-He’s opening his eyes..!” Alphys exclaimed and you wiped your own eyes turning around and going over the bed.

“Michael.. are you alright..?” You said and stood over him, he coughed softly.

“I don't know. . What the hell is wrong with me..?”

“It's the determination inside of you, it's.. your body is rejecting.” You said and wasn't proud to say it.

“What does that mean..? Am.. Am I going to die or something..?”

“W-We don't know ..” Alphys said nervously, he seemed a bit surprised at Alphys’ presence but didn't question it.

You didn't understand how Michael could be so calm in this situation, he was freaking out or anything.

It even seemed like you were more worried than he was.

And for some reason that concerned you even more.

“Could you give me a percentage.. of my chance of death..?” He said and looked up at the ceiling.

“M-Maybe 82% chance, if we don't find something within a few days i-im afraid..” Alphys had a somewhat crooked smile on her scaley face.

You noticed this and gritted your teeth, “What the hell are you smiling at!?”

Your outburst caught everyone off guard even Sans, Alphys tried to hide her smile.

She was seemingly more interested in how his body was going to self destruct rather than his safety.

“Could I..” Everyone's attention was back at Michael again as he spoke, “Try to free you all using my soul..? Since.. I'm gonna die anyway.”

“What? Y-You can't say that! We'll find something to help you I'm sure of it!” You said with a reassuring tone.

He was silent.. the entire room was silent. That was one hell of a outburst.

“R-Right? We can help him right..?” You said and turned around to looked at Alphys.

“I'll t-try my best.. but I w-would have to draw some blood and run tests back at the l-lab..” She said adjusting her glasses.

“hey.” Sans placed a hand on your shoulder, “it's all she can do for now.”

You turned to him and nodded once. “I understand..”

Michael wouldn't look at you, he seemed to have made his decision though you were scared in his stead.

“Let's give him some space,” The king's deep voice bellowed and gestured everyone out.

“I'll have Alphys draw blood a little later, rest for now child.”

Everyone began to exit the room, all expect for you and Sans.

He waited for you at the exit, as you had one last thing to say to Michael.

 

 

“ _Please.. rethink this._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama llama


	30. Blacked out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saucy drama.

Alphys drew blood and ran a few test back at her Lab, the results weren't exactly what you wanted to hear but it still was better than nothing.

The scientist made a temporary antidote that would make him able to get out of bed properly and be functional.

You hoped she could find something to cure him completely but it was more easier said than done.

Though for now you were just grateful that he seemed okay for now, he hadn't brought up the request from before.

You sighed softly, Sans said it was too dangerous to leave without him being that everyone wasnt taking the news of the King's new motives that well. And speaking of that you decided you needed some fresh air.

“Hey, ..hey. Wake up lazy bones.” You said shaking his shoulder lightly he had fallen asleep literally standing up against a wall.

He was a man of few talents but here was one of them, believe it or not.

He groaned softly and looked down at you with tired sockets, his once dull permanent smile became a full on smirk once he saw you. “what's up babe?”

“I just need some fresh air..” You said lightly rubbing your arm, and he grabbed you by your wrist pulling you out of the throne room.

You were a bit surprised by his sudden act but you quickly followed behind him, his bony hand attempted to lace with your own. Which you didn't mind him doing at this point.

You both headed into the long hall just outside of the king throne room and towards the elevator, “look babe, you can't let this stress ya out.” His deep voice rumbled, and you sighed softly, your gaze hitting the ground.

“I can't help it, ...I try to save one human and he's still going to end up dying,” Sans stopped a he was a bit ahead of you, he glanced back at you and grabbed your arm pulling you into a hug.

“look, you did your damn best for that human, but you can't control everything that happens.”

Your forehead rested on the males fluffy coat as he lightly rubbed your back, he lightly gripped your chin and lifted it so your eyes would meet.

A small blush tinted your cheeks, dealing with Michael and all the other drama that surrounded it made you nearly forget about the skeleton who desperately wanted you to fall for him.

The red pinpricks in his dark hollow sockets burned into your soul.

He pulled you just close enough to plant his teeth against your lips, fairly hard. As if he were waiting for a moment to get you alone.

A soft growl erupted from his teeth and his arm snaked around your waist tugging your body against his skeletal frame.

His tongue slithered from his teeth and against your lips before slipping into your mouth, you were like puddy in his hands. All the stress was melting away due to the temporary cure the intimate action gave you.

Sans pulled away after a few seconds, his smirk wide. “looks like someone really needs another skeleton inside of her real soon.”

He purred as if he were trying to lure you in, which he didn't have to since you felt as if you needed this, not just sex but time with Sans as well.

“I don't see you complaining..” You said under your breath and he suddenly swept you off of your feet, and teleported into the kings large bed.

”Sans, we can do this here.. it's-- just not right.” He large smirk didn't falter as he hovered over our body and leaned towards your exposed neck, pushing some hair aside he bite down.

You gasped softly, your defense lowering.. you felt some blood seeping from the wound but he quickly licked it up slowly and teasingly. Causing you to shudder.

“S-Sans …” You whined and felt his hands trailing to your side, but almost immediately coming to an abrupt stop.

He glanced behind you both to see the king standing there starstruck, “can't ya see im tryna bone her?” He said nonchalantly despite his cheek bones being a bit flushed.

You suddenly jumped up noticing who is was at the door, hitting your head on the skeletons hard forehead and laying back down on your back, “Oww.. Sans..” Both your hands were nursing your head,”shit, sorry babe.” He climbed off of you.

Meanwhile, Asgore was still standing next to the door starstruck by the sight, and now that it was too late he said, “Did I interrupt something..?”

“kinda late big guy.” Sans said with a huff and rubbed the back of his skull lightly, you sat up and had a small red mark on your head.

“Seems like the party is in here,” Michael said with his arms crossed over his chest entering the room.

“Oh, how are you feeling today Michael?” You asked and stood to your feet walking over to him, he seemed a bit annoyed for some reason. And didn't even answer you, “Michael?”

“I'm not a kid, [y/n] .. you don't have to ask me that everyday.”

He spat, though Michael didn't want you worrying about him too much, it was hard to tell, especially to Sans who was now standing in front of the red head.

“look, kid. she's just lookin' out for you, no need to be stuck up.” Michael tch'ed but Asgore lightly rested a hand on his shoulder and pulled Sans back, “Listen to him, she is just worried about you.. that's all.”

“hell yeah you better listen to me, im **ear-replaceable**.” He said with a chuckle and the King let out a deep bellowing laugh before smacking Sans back rather hard.

Causing him to get a bit choked up. “y-you nearly knock the breath outta me there..”

While Asgore was distracted with Sans he walked back out and you followed after him, “Wait Michael...!” You called out and he turned around to look at you.

“I ..I don't mean to be so pushy all the time I'm just worried .. especially about what you said the other day..” You said with a soft sigh.

Michael leaned against the wall and looked at you, “Look, what's the point of me dying without doing that, all of you could finally be free, our kind as well.”

“Don't you want that?” He asked and looked at you curiously, but you kept quiet for a moment your gaze leaving Michael and glancing back over to the door of the kings quarters.

.. of course you did, but sacrificing a friend for it didn't make it any easier.

“Michael, I ..” You turned back and he was staring down at his hands, you rose an eyebrow, “Michael?”

He seemed to snap out of it and looked up at you, “Y-Yeah, what is it?”

“What happened?” You asked in a soft tone, he seemed a bit uneasy.

“After the injection .. or antidote Alphys gave me, I've been blacking out lately..” His voice trailed off.

You blinked, maybe thinking you should tell Sans this and suddenly his expression changed, he had a eerily large smile on his face, “Michael?”

You took a small step back and your lips were about to part, but he grabbed you by the collar that you forgot was there .

Pulling you close to his face and place a single finger on his lips as if to say be quiet.

This.. this wasn't Michael it couldn't be.

Whoever this was gave off a completely different aura..

A more terrifying one, his lips parted. But what he said you couldn't understand at all.

It was all in some kind of shaky hand signs.

 

 _ **Winding**_..?


	31. W.D Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update** Shout out to Zarna in the comments, hope you're doing well!

_**Two days earlier** _

* * *

 

 

~Alphys POV~

 

I walked up to the main doors of the dungeon that Undyne was temporarily kept in , though there stood two guards chatting away.

I nervously walk up to them, and immediately they stopped their conversation to look down at me, “Can we like, do something for you Doctor Alphys?”

“Y-Yes the king told me to come here and ch-check on a inmate ..” They looked at each other before glancing back at her, they nod and let me through the doors.

I smile nervously and head through, looking around the dark creepy cells.

Luckily the one they kept Undyne in wasn't too far off, in fact a minute or two after I entered I heard familiar voice coming from a cell a few cells down.

“Alphys .. is that you?” Undyne said and got closer to the bars of the cell and I walked closer. “I'm sorry, U-Undyne..”

“They're going to pay for this.. “ The fish man gripped the bars and gritted his teeth, lightly grabbing my hand.

“You have to help me Alphys..” He said and looked me, “W-What ..? I-I can't break you out-”

“No. I mean, I want you to do something ..avenge me Alphys.” The fish woman said while lightly gripping my scaly arm.

“A-Avenge you ..” I push up my glasses and had an eerie smile on my face nodding at him.

"Thats right.. make those bastards pay." He grinned a evil grin, it sent shudders down my spine.

I lightly grip his hand for a few seconds before letting him go.

I knew just what I had to do.. someone who's been wanting a vessel to toy with for ages now.

I leave the creepily dark cell and head out, waving bye to the guards.

Heading back to my lab in the dark I began to mumble to myself. “Gaster.. are you th-there..?”

I felt a faint presence, that increasingly got stronger as time went buy.

Soon enough next to you was a nearly transparent figure next to me.

His voice was distorted a bit but I was one of the few people who could understand him fluently.

“Yes.. I.. I've found the perfect vessel..”

The tall slender skeleton like man peered down at me, his grin nearly exceeding the capacity of his face.

“.. _Good, … now .. all you must do is inject the subject with my essence_ ..”

I nodded and by time our conversation was over, we were back at the lab.

I took one of my largest needles and pushed up my glasses before taking his slender arm.

“This'll pi-pinch..” I say before pricking him in one go, withdrawing his blood which was colored black.

He didn't even flinch, nor did he speak again, he seemed to be more eager about his take over of this new vessel.

"I-I guess I should tell you about the subjects f-friend.. she, has been proven to have stable determination." She said and looked up at him.

" _What? She didn't melt, completely stable?" G_ aster said in a eerie whisper.

She nodded somewhat around. 

" _Interesting_.." He said with his usual cracked smile.

“I-I’ll inject the v-vessel as soon as I can.”

“ _Splendid_.” His voice trailed off, and his silhouette began to disappear as well.

I worked carefully to create an antidote that would temporarily cure Michael's problems whilst injecting the essence of Gaster in him all at the same time.

I could tell it was working ever since he had woken up and gotten back at his feet.

His constant black outs.. his unnatural behavior. I jotted down as much as I could while all of this came into play.

The results being absolutely delicious..

_**Now** _

* * *

 

~ Your POV ~

 

“Mi-Michael what's gotten i-in to you..” You say, his grip abandoning your collar and grasping your throat instead.

His lips parted, the eerily wide smile still there nonetheless.

Though very low, yet coherent words began to emit from his lips.

“ _Michael isn't here I'm afraid.”_ You gasped and hacked slightly, clawing at the pale fingers of whoever this was. .

As much as you wanted to hurt him, all you saw was Michael. And it was compelling.

“St-St..op..” You barely choked out and he loosened his grip somewhat, but not enough that you could scream or even speak properly.

“ _My humans are such delicate creatures.._ ” His lifeless eyes wandered over your trembling body.

“W-Who are you..?” You said, still struggling for air just as much as before.

“None of your concern, just know I live within your friend now. Try to kill me you kill him. Just a fair warning."

“[y/n] ?” You heard a voice from afar and footsteps approaching. “where'd ya go babe?”

Your eyes trailed off to the source of the sound, you wanted to call out but his grip only got tighter, but suddenly loosened up.

“ _We'll talk later darling._ ” Michael's voice was kicking back in just before his body went limp and fell to the floor.

You lightly gripped your neck and coughed, trying to catch your breath as you fell to your knees.

Your eyes were was still wide from what just happened, Michael's body was still on the ground he was breathing but probably unconscious.

“what the hell?” Sans walked up behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder. “who the fuck did this, [y/n] ?”

You gulped lightly, knowing if you told him what actually happened he'd want to kill Michael.

Or at least whatever was in him.. you couldn't let that happen. Michael is already on the edge of the death..

“N-No one.. I.. Michael just passed out again.” You said, your voice still a bit strained from before.

He grabbed your shirt and spun you around listing your chin and looking at your neck that had a ring around it from his strangling.

“i'm not stupid [y/n] tell me who the hell did this to you!” Asgore heard the commotion and came to the scene pulling Sans off of you with ease. “Sans, [y/n] what's going on here?”

He looked at you both and then down at Michael. “.... The antidote, it isn't working..?” He said and looked back at you.

“Th-That’s not it..! I think he's just tired, he passed out, out of nowhere..” You stood to your feet and Asgore let go of Sans since he wouldn't stop squirming.

Sans seemed very upset that you weren't telling him the truth, but instead of bringing it back up he only growled and stormed off.

 _I'm sorry Sans.. I'll tell you when I learn more about this.._ You thought and went to help up Michael to his feet.

Asgore helped you, instead just throwing him over his shoulder.

“What happened here? Just what is Sans so upset about?” The king commented and glanced down at you.

And being lost in thought you didn't even answer him until after a few seconds.

“Oh-- I just.. he, is being overprotective.” You said and lightly rubbed your arm.

Asgore seemed judgmental about your answer but also didn't want to but into your relationship and it's problems.

You followed him into the new guest room that had been cleaned out for you, for now he just let Michael use the room.

He laid him down, “I'll go and get him some water.”

You nodded, and sat down near the wall where the was an arm chair.

Who the hell.. was that? Who did he get in there? You thought and your eyes trailed down to the floor.

Deep in thought you didn't notice that your eyes were closing, though beneath your closed eyes you were still in thought.

That was until you drifted off into sleep.

You woke up and was still in the now dark room, looking down at your body that had a blanket draped over it.

You squinted and looked at the bed, which seemed to be empty.

“Where the heck did you go..?” You said and stood to your feet, walking towards the bed.

You suddenly got a really bad feeling and felt something, .. or someone behind you.

Just as you were going to turn around you you saw standing in front of you. Michael.

“ _We meet again, darling._ ” His voice was still off, his smile eerie and wide.

“H.. How did you get in my friends body?” You said and tried to keep your cool, lightly clenching your fist.

“ _Simple_.” His hand trailed down your arm and to your hand where they interlaced, you tried to pull away but his grip only tightened.

He brought your intertwined hands into view. “ _I had help of a certain someone. And they also told me about you._ ”

“ _You and that determination of yours._ ”

“Y-Yeah, so what..” You said and pulled away from him, or it now.

“I could probably use that to advantage, gain power and become strong enough to move about without this vessel.”

You took a small step back, and just before you could fall he grabbed your shirt.

You face flushed as your chest was slightly exposed due to his grip on your shirt, he smirked and leaned forward.

“Never seen a human body so up close before,” You glared at him and kicked him right in the knee, making him let go of you.

Making you fall onto the bed, you took this chance to roll off the bed landing on your stomach.

He immediately slammed his foot on your leg, halting your movements.

You yelped in pain, and heard footsteps coming towards your room. “ _Oh my, it seems I've been had._ ”

The door swung open, Sans was standing there, glancing down at you and glaring back up at the possessed Michael.

“i fucking knew i couldn't trust you.” Sans said and his eye immediately flared red. Causing Michael to smirk.

 

 

“ _Oh, what a shame he thinks I'm your human friend, let's see how this'll play out._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinions!


	32. Distortion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, Muse was low and I've just been plain old lazy ,, hopefully you can forgive me and enjoy !!

Immediately you ran up behind Sans, wrapping your arms around his waist, attempting to hold the angry skeleton back.

“let. go.” Sans growled and tried to tug away but your grip was unwavering.

From behind him you could see that _thing_ inside of Micheal was simply standing there smirking, making it all the worse for Sans' temper.

'Micheal' winked at you, just before his eyes went half lidded for a moment. Causing you to slightly loosen your grip in curiosity .. mistakenly giving Sans the chance to try and escape but you tugged on his sleeve.

Causing him to growl again and turn to push you on the ground.

“Hey!” Michael called out just as he had pushed you, “What the hell Sans?” You could tell this was him, he no longer had that evil glint in his eye.

“Micheal is that you..?” You said standing to your feet, but Sans made sure to lift his arm and block you from getting any closer to Micheal.

“What do you mean-- and what the heck is wrong with Sans?” He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“what's wrong with me? what the fuck is wrong with you? I saw what you did to her.” Sans' bony eyebrows remained furrowed.

Micheal gave you a confused look, he really didn't remember any of that did he?

“don't play dumb with me!” Sans cocked his fist back briefly before snuffing him in the face, causing Michael to take a step back , wiping his nose that was now bleeding somewhat.

“Sans what the hell! I-It wasn't Micheal who did this to me!” You said and both of them looked at you as if you were crazy.

“[y/n] im not as dumb as i look , i fucking saw him..” His piercing glare was once again directed at Micheal, you could tell Micheal was holding back.

You were grateful to him for at least trying to hear you out unlike Sans, “Sans! Just listen to me for once!” You blurted out, your cheeks flaring a light red from frustration.

“what!? what [y/n]!?” He turned to you, glaring down at you with the same hatred in his eyes that he had for Micheal.

You stared at him and clenched your fist, pushing past him and going towards Micheal instead.

You knew he wouldn't believe you, so what was the point in even trying ?

“where the hell do you think you're going!?” Sans blurted out, his eye flaring red, you hadnt seen him this upset in a while.

“Away from you, until you calm down..” Your voice trailed off before your gaze trailed back to Michael and you rose your hand to check on his nose.

“Are you alright..?” He waved your hand away and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” He said and sighed, you didn't expect Sans to get so quiet all of the sudden, you turned around to see he wasn't there.

You lightly sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Lightly rubbing your temple.

Great now he's upset, and Michael is still in danger of this thing coming back, how could you help him  ?

“So, what ..exactly where you talking about earlier, I .. mean what the hell did Sans mean that I was hurting you?” His eyes glanced away, he wasn't even sure if he had done it, but he could tell something wasn't right.

“I don't know how to explain it.. but it was like you were someone else..” You sounded unsure of your own words.

"S-Someone.. Else..?" His voice began to sound somewhar dissorted.

You didn't hear a response causing you to look up at Micheal who was now smirking, eerily..

“No..” You stood up and took a few steps back , immediately hurrying for the door but once you pulled the knob open his hand slammed it shut above you.

“ _Couldn't have your little friend finding out I was here now could I? This is suppose to be our little secret darling_ ,” He said and lightly pinched your cheek as if he was mocking you.

“Or what?” You snapped, only causing him to smirk and pull away.

“ _Well, you know this isn't my body, I could do whatever I want to it. And I wouldn't feel any pain..”_

His smirk grew wider, “ _Your dear friend would..”_

Your eyebrows furrowed and you clenched your fists.

“ _That expression of yours is absolutely delicious,”_ He gripped your jaw and pushed you up against the wall.

Causing you to flinch somewhat, “L-Let go..”

His hand hovered over your chest, before clenching into a fist causing your heart to ache suddenly a soft gasp escaped your lips.

Slowly your soul began to slip from your chest, your breathing accelerated and beads of sweat began to form upon your skull.

“ _There's no one to save you this time dear_ ,” He chuckled deeply.

With your body pressed up against the door, the chance of someone coming in and catching him in his act was low, which caused you to try your best and squirm.

His finger ran against your soul causing you to shudder and just b fore you could make any noise he slapped his hand over your mouth.

Still you tried to fight, at least falling to your knees he got a bit frustrated and gripped your collar dragging you to the bed, your body was only getting weaker .. without your soul intact it was hard to fight.

“Somebody ..”

A large figure suddenly bursts through the door, it was Asgore.. holding a bottle of water and tea in the other hand. “Oh, dear..”

He sat down the tea and the water as well.”Sans would be very disappointed in me if I let him take your soul,[y/n] forgive but I must dispose of your friend.” He smiled weakly.

“Shall we?” He said reaching for his trident that was propped next to the door.

“ _Heh_ ,” 'Micheal' smirked, letting your soul sink back into your chest making you gasp.

“ _Please do,”_ He spreads his arms, practically telling Asgore to hit him and at this rate.. Micheal wouldn't survive. But that thing inside of him would.

“W...Wait Asgore...” Your voice trailed off, your determination to stay alive alone was the only thing keeping you conscious, but it seemed as if his touch was doing something to your soul.

It was making you ..weaker?

"In Sans' stead it's my duty to protect over [y /n] ," Asgores expression had changed as well. 

He was damned serious ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you think I should continue I'm still keeping this on hitaus cause I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to finish since I'm still lacking muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! More coming soon. [ Updates every Saturday! ] Any suggestions leave it in the comments, or leave me an ask at yournumberonetrashcan on tumblr.


End file.
